


Strange Love

by Crowley_TheBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 47,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_TheBunny/pseuds/Crowley_TheBunny
Summary: Ella era una niñera que cuidaba al hijo del embajador de Estados Unidos, él era un simple jardinero estadounidense que buscaba una vida tranquila después de tantas guerras.Ambos eran tan distintos pero aquello les atraía, era simplemente extraño como los dos llegaron a ser flechados por Cupido y sentir...amor.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

— ¡Ya le dije que me deje en paz señor Wester! — Grito con molestia abofeteando a su jefe, sus manos enguantadas se acomodaron su vestido a la par que veía con asco al señor que le había solicitado para cuidar a sus niños.

— Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas jamás — Soltó con molestia el hombre señalando la puerta, le vio con odio y salió de aquella casa, claro, sin antes mostrarle su dedo medio al imbécil que tuvo de jefe por dos meses.

Es que era simplemente machista lo que hacían sus jefes con su persona, solo por ser una mujer cuarentona que iba de casa en casa buscando trabajo no significaba que fuera una sexoservidora, y hasta ellas tenían derecho de elegir si querían o no tener sexo con los hombres por muy ricos que fueran.

Ella solo deseaba encontrar un trabajo estable para poder seguir manteniéndose sin necesidad de un hombre, sonaría algo feminista pero desde joven tenía la idea de jamás casarse ni tener que depender de un hombre que tuviera que trabajar mientras que ella limpiaba la casa, algo que hasta el día de hoy mantenía en pie.

— ¿Ahora donde conseguiré trabajo? — Se preguntó sobándose las sienes, era simplemente perfecto que le hechara de la casa dos días antes de su pago, buscó en los bolsillos de su vestido algunas libras esterlinas, afortunadamente tenía algunas por lo que siguió su camino hacia una cafetería cercana, necesitaba un té con urgencia para calmarse o muy probablemente haría algo indigno de una dama.

Afortunadamente la cafetería de su preferencia "Dulces y bebidas" se hallaba abierta, abrió la puerta con suavidad causando que sus fosas nasales se llenarán de aquel olor a té recién hecho, saludo con un "buenas tardes" y camino hacia su mesa preferida, la cual se hallaba ocupada por un varón.

"Lo que me faltaba" — Pensó con cierta molestia y, sino fuera por qué su madre y padre le educaron para ser una dama y comportarse como tal, hubiera solicitado al hombre que, a su parecer, debía ser un anciano, que se retirase de su mesa favorita.

Con su frente arrugada por la molestia contenida, se sentó en la mesa enfrente de aquel hombre, esperando que esté se retirase prontamente y por fin pudiera volver a su mesa favorita.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que apenas le traían sus cosas a este, se quitó sus guantes negros con cuidado e hizo señas a una mesera que se acercó y tomó su orden, nada excéntrico, solo una taza de té con un bizcocho.

Su mirada se desvió de nueva cuenta a aquel anciano y ahí se dio cuenta que no era un anciano como había pensado al inicio, sino que parecía de su edad. Tenía las cejas algo pobladas, parecía ser uno de esos extranjeros norteamericanos pues esos ojos azules no eran demasiado comunes en Londres.

Dejó de observarlo a la par que se reprimía el solo ver a aquel hombre demasiado tiempo, si este se hubiera dado cuenta había probabilidad que se sintiera incómodo o le pidiera una explicación racional del porque se le quedaba observando de manera tan insistente.

Para su dicha, su pedido llegó y pudo disponerse a llenar su estómago con algo antes de ir en búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo.

Acabo exactamente a las once con cuarenta y tres minutos, pago sus alimentos y camino hacia donde antes estaba el albino, estaba pues este mismo se había retirado hace cinco minutos y solo ahí notó que había dejado un periódico en la mesa, dio una vista de reojo a las personas que habían y tomó el periódico con disimulo antes de salir del local, tal vez habría algún trabajo de niñera en la sección de trabajos.

Cómo si alguien haya arriba o abajo, la verdad es que no era religiosa, hubiera hecho un milagro, el periódico estaba en la sección de trabajos donde se podía notar un círculo marcado en rojo que ignoro y siguió revisando en la misma columna, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios a la par que caminaba a la parada de taxis y dejaba el periódico en un bote de basura.

A lado del trabajo que había marcado el albino, se mostraba un anuncio:

"Se busca niñera con experiencia por tiempo completo.  
Cualquier información marcar al número (020) xxxx xxxx o a la dirección: ***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra querida pelirroja tiene ideales feministas en busca de una igualdad de derechos, odia que los hombres piensen que por estar en sus últimos años reproductivos está necesitada.
> 
> * Ashtoreth fue educada a mano dura, su familia deseaba que se casara con un hombre de buen estatus social por lo cual actúa como una dama de siglos anteriores y por lo mismo su ropa es rescatada pero si mantiene sus lentes oscuros, ya sabrán por qué.
> 
> * En este AU no existen demonios ni ángeles ni el anticristo, solo son personas comunes y corrientes que viven como cualquier persona de Londres.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet Dowling esperaba que las vacantes que coloco en el periodico local fueran llenadas pronto, aunque no se espero que en el mismo día, un par demasiado peculiar llegara a la puerta de su casa.

Harriet Dowling era una mujer estadounidense promedio, bueno, iba más arriba del promedio si estar casada con el embajador de los Estados Unidos era arriba del promedio. Tenía un hijo llamado Warlock, una gran mansión con un jardín inmenso y sirvientes que atendían el lugar y le dejaban perfectamente limpio.

Pero aún le faltaban dos trabajadores, ya tenía cocineras, mayordomo, mucamas y demás, pero le faltaba un jardinero que cuidara el jardín y que este quedará perfecto para las visitas y de igual manera requería una niñera para su hijo de un año, ¿la razón?, Harriet era una mujer trabajadora que tenía ciertas cosas que realizar en su trabajo lo cual se le dificultaba con su pequeño hijo que requería atención constante por lo que la idea de una niñera era demasiado tentadora.

Lo que si no esperaba, es que tuviera a dos posibles empleados afuera de su casa, un hombre de cabellos rubios casi tirando al blanco con grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa que podía ser comparada con el conejo Bugs Bonnie y una vestimenta sencilla; por otro lado, tenía a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos con lentes negros que podían dar a concluir que fuera ciega, portaba un vestido largo de color negro con un moño rojo en su pecho. Ambos eran tan diferentes pero eran perfectamente la idea que tenía de cómo serían sus nuevos empleados.

— Buenas tardes, señores...

— Francis Fell, un placer señorita — Saludo primero el ojiazul tomando su mano y dando un pequeño beso en el dorso de la misma, por lo que sabía era una costumbre de los ingleses hacer aquello por lo que no se ofendió.

— Ashtoreth Crowley, a su servicio — Saludo la pelirroja sin moverse de su lugar

— ¿Vienen por las vacantes, señores? —Preguntó a pesar que era muy obvia la respuesta que le darían

— Si— Respondieron ambos, pero aquello lo ignoraron.

Ambos esperaban que la vacante no hubiera sido ocupada, cada quien por sus razones, la señora Dowling abrió mejor la puerta permitiendo que ambos pasarán al interior de su casa — Necesito saber algunas cosas sobre ustedes antes de decidir si darles el trabajo o no, espero que aquello no les moleste

— En lo absoluto, señorita — Respondió el albino

Ashtoreth vio de reojo al albino, habían intercambiado un simple "hola" cuando llegaron a la mansión, uno después del otro, gracias a ello pudo decir que su hipótesis de que fuese americano era correcta gracias al acento ligeramente marcado que portaba el hombre.

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó la señora Dowling empezando a caminar al estudio de su esposo, aquél que casi nunca usaba pero que existía para cualquier situación que lo ameritase como aquella, siendo seguido por ambos.

Para cualquiera sería solo una pregunta común y corriente pero para Ashtoreth, que había tenido cientas de entrevistas a lo largo de su vida, aquella pregunta era crucial para obtener el puesto de trabajo.

— No, no nos conocemos — Respondió sin inmutarse

— Es la primera vez que nos vemos — Colaboró el albino, algo que, si ignorabamos el poco tiempo que estuvieron en la misma cafetería, podría decirse que era cierto pues no se había dado interacción alguna entre ambos.

— Pero llegaron juntos — Insistió la mujer, tal vez buscando alguna manera de ver si eran dignos de los puestos de trabajo o tal vez por querer sacar un tema de interés que aligerase el ambiente, no se sabía en realidad pues la mente de aquella mujer era un enigma, bueno, la mente de cualquier mujer es un enigma.

— Oh, claro que no, yo llegue en el autobús y posterior a ello llegó la señorita pelirroja en un auto — Explico el albino con una sonrisa en sus labios, sino fuera por qué ya era un adulto, cualquiera diría que en verdad no sabía el contexto de la pregunta o se hacía el tonto.

— De acuerdo — Dijo por fin dejando aquel tema de lado, abrió ambas puertas del estudio y permitió que pasarán; en el estudio no había demasiadas cosas, solo lo esencial como un escritorio donde dejar papeles, una silla para su persona y otra para el entrevistado, claramente no había pensado que llegarían dos personas para las vacantes aunque podría solucionarlo avisándole al mayordomo que trajera una nueva, sorpresa fue la suya cuando el albino jalo la silla y permitió que la pelirroja se sentará, demostrando sus modales sobre el cansancio que sentía de tanto caminar — Pediré que le traigan una silla, señor Fell

— No es necesario señora, puede preguntar lo que usted desee cuando lo crea conveniente

— Admito que lleva años que no oigo hablar a una persona de una manera tan culta — Confesó antes de sentarse en la silla restante — Las preguntas que les daré son demasiado esenciales para saber si pueden quedarse con el trabajo o no, en este trabajo buscamos personas responsables que tengan el debido conocimiento de lo que van a realizar, no permitimos falla alguna que podamos lamentar, una vez dicho aquello, ¿siguen deseando trabajar para esta casa?

De manera inconsciente ambos se vieron entre sí, claro, si ver unos lentes oscuros significaba ver a la dama pelirroja. Al final ambos asintieron con su cabeza, la señora Dowling sonrió de lado a la par que entrelazaba sus dedos, su querido Warlock dormiría un par de horas más antes de requerir un cambio de pañal.

El tiempo suficiente para saber si aquel par le serviría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de ser sincero, me siento demasiado feliz y a la vez nervioso, es la primera vez que utilizo la plataforma y espero que les vaya gustando como se desarrolla el fanfic.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, tengan un excelente día.


	3. 3

\- Los requiero aquí mañana a primera hora - Ordenó la señora Dowling desde la puerta de entrada, ambos proliferaron un "Si señora" antes de ver la puerta cerrarse.

Ashtoreth se pensaba retirar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al americano cuando esté le tocó el hombro.

\- ¿Necesita algo... señor Francis? - Cuestionó con seriedad, recordando que ese era el nombre con el cual se había presentado

\- Que tenga buena tarde señorita Ashtoreth, la veo mañana

La pelirroja quedó desconcertada cuando vio sonreír a aquél hombre, tal vez lo estaba juzgando mal, se veía como alguien de buenos valores por lo que decidió que, si iban a trabajar en el mismo sitio, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponder dicha cordialidad.

\- Lo mismo para usted señor Francis - Respondió antes de sacar un teléfono y llamar a un taxi, su mirada se desvió a aquel hombre quien esperaba el autobús mientras sacaba un par de libras esterlinas de su bolsillo.

El autobús llegó minutos después y este subió sin antes despedirse con la mano, imitó su acción antes de dar la dirección del lugar donde se hallaba al taxista que había atendido su llamada.

El señor Francis era alguien demasiado extraño, pero no por ello malo, más bien era... interesante.

Seis de la mañana en punto, su vestido y su saco no tenían arruga alguna y sus zapatos se hallaban perfectamente boleados, se mostraba impecable como toda niñera debería de estar, aunque dicho concepto se había deformado con los años y ahora las n...

Seis de la mañana en punto, su vestido y su saco no tenían arruga alguna y sus zapatos se hallaban perfectamente boleados, se mostraba impecable como toda niñera debería de estar, aunque dicho concepto se había deformado con los años y ahora las niñeras usaban ropa más liberal que, en su vida, habría usado.

Cuarenta y cinco segundos después llegó el autobús de dónde bajo el señor Francis, venía con la ropa típica de un jardinero: camisa color blanco con un pantalón marrón y botas del mismo color, en su brazo reposaba un saco amarillo y portaba un sombrero de paja que contrastaba con aquellos cabellos albinos.

— Buenos días señorita Ashtoreth

— Buenos días señor Francis — Correspondió el saludo antes de tocar el timbre que emitió una melodía navideña.

Su mirada se desvió a su reloj de bolsillo, a las seis con tres fue abierta la puerta por el mayordomo que les llevó a sus respectivos lugares, a las seis con ocho el señor Francis se despidió antes de ir al jardín donde ya se hallaban todas las herramientas que necesitaría para empezar a limpiar toda la maleza, no supo por qué, pero su mano se movió sola de lado a lado, correspondiendo aquella despedida antes de seguir su caminar detrás del mayordomo.

A las seis con doce llegó a una habitación de color azul cielo, con decenas de peluches y muñecos en su interior, en ella se hallaba la señora Dowling cargando a su primogénito Warlock.

Cuando la esposa del embajador noto la presencia de la niñera, se acercó con el infante en brazos y se lo dio.

— Volveré a las siete en punto, antes de las tres de la tarde debe estar bañado Warlock para evitar que se resfrié, los pañales están en el segundo cajón del armario y en la cocina se encuentran las cosas necesarias para preparar el biberón — Explicó la mujer tomando su bolso que se hallaba en la cuna del pequeño — Hay cámaras vigilando y decenas de sirvientes, si algo malo le sucede a mi hijo, los años que te quedan de vida serán demasiado cortos a comparación del tormento que habrá por ello.

— La amenaza fue de más, señora Dowling, soy alguien dedicada a mi labor y me ofende que piensen que llegaría a hacerle algo a un bebé — Expresó con cierta molestia, algo razonable siendo que llevaba la mitad de su vida trabajando en ello

— He de disculparme pero no quisiera pensar que le pase algo malo a mi hijo en su primer día solo

Ashtoreth relajo sus facciones, jamás había entendido ese temor como madre, nunca había tenido el deseo de tener un hijo pero llegaba a sentir cierta empatía en los infantes y, por tanto, decidió que debía ser empática con la mujer que le dio trabajo, después de todo solo era una madre preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo, además, nadie le pagaría cuatrocientas libras esterlinas en su vida — Le aseguro que su hijo estará en buenas manos — Prometió

— Vuelvo a las siete, hasta pronto señora Ashtoreth

— Hasta pronto señora Dowling

Cuando la mujer se retiró de la habitación, se permitió ver al pequeño de reojo, sus cabellos eran de color azabache y su piel estaba en un punto intermedio entre la tez blanca y la morena.

— Soy Ashtoreth y de ahora en adelante le cuidaré joven Warlock

El pequeño infante no hizo ademán alguno de contestar, después de todo, solo tenía unos meses de nacido y lo único que hacía era comer, dormir, llorar y ensuciar sus pañales, ni más ni menos.

Y, desde el día, la vida de la pelirroja daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, con un albino y un niño involucrados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nanny Ashtoreth gana un aproximado de 400 libras esterlinas por semana que son en total $9922.62 pesos en México, el trabajo de niñera en Londres es uno de los mejores pagados.
> 
> NA: Primero que nada pido una disculpa por tardar recien estoy aprendiendo a usar la plataforma (el ingles no es mi fuerte) ,en segundo, les agradezco demasiado que lean esto, me hace demasiado feliz que le den una oportunidad a este fanfic, son el mejor fandom del mundo, espero que el fic cumpla sus expectativas y cualquier cosa pueden preguntar o decir y con gusto contesto apenas pueda.


	4. Chapter 4

— Niño malcriado — Soltó por fin Ashtoreth

Su día había sido algo ajetreado, el pequeño lloraba demasiado, a pesar de ello había logrado darle de comer y bañarlo como era debido y ahora, vestido con ese trajecito de un cerdito rosado que se parecía demasiado al pequeño amigo del oso Winnie Pooh, había logrado hacerle dormir.

Se permitió sentarse en la silla de madera y descansar un momento antes de que el pequeño se despertara, reviso su reloj notando que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde con quince minutos y treinta y nueve segundos, bueno, cuarenta segundos, en un par de horas llegaría la señora Dowling y podría retirarse a su morada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había logrado ver al señor Francis en todo el día, había de suponer que sería rara la ocasión en que le viera, después de todo, ambos tenían puestos distintos en aquella casa y debían ejercer sus labores sino querían ser despedidos.

Guardo su reloj y saco su teléfono, presionó aquel botón que encendía el dispositivo y logro ver qué no había ninguna notificación, algo que no le sorprendía demasiado. Sus padres habían fallecido hace años, su hermana mayor se hallaba en la cárcel y su hermana menor prefería salvar su matrimonio con el imbécil de su esposo, no tenía amigos con los cuales salir a comer ni tampoco alguna mascota, fácilmente podría pasar por una mujer cuarentona y solterona.

Guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a guardar algunas cosas que había dejado en el transcurso del día, cosas simples como algunos peluches, la ropa sucia del infante y sus platos cuando le trajo una sirvienta de comer. Primero guardo las cosas y posterior a ello salió de la habitación con su plato y vaso en mano, bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina.

— Buenas tardes — Saludo a las empleadas que estaban haciendo la comida

— Buenas tardes señora — Saludo una de las mujeres y tomo sus platos, soltó un pequeño "gracias" antes de retirarse de la cocina, caminando de manera intencional por los ventanales que daban al jardín.

Ahí vio al señor Francis, se hallaba recogiendo los sobrantes de maleza, pudo ver qué ya había varios costales llenos de la maleza que debió cortar en todo el día.

Admitía que el jardín se veía distinto a como lo vio en la mañana, tal vez le costaría un poco al jardinero lograr que el jardín estuviera impecable y lleno de flores por doquier, pero podía deducir que aquello valdría la pena.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado con molestia por pensar en aquél hombre y volvió a subir las escaleras y cuidar al infante por lo que restaba del día.

— Nos vemos mañana señora Ashtoreth

— Hasta luego señora Dowling — Se despidió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la parada de autobús donde se sentó a la espera de este, la mujer se había mostrado satisfecha con el cuidado que le dio a su hijo, aquello hizo que su ego creciera de manera leve, sabía que era la mejor en su campo, de aquello no había duda.

— Buenas tardes señorita Ashtoreth — Saludo alguien detrás de sí y, por más tonto que sonara, reconocía la voz de aquel jardinero tan educado.

— Buenas tardes señor Francis — Saludó, se movió un poco de su lugar permitiendo al contrario sentarse.

— ¿Un buen día de trabajo?

— Un buen día de trabajo señor Francis — Respondió notando la sonrisa que le otorgaba el albino, sonrisa que era imposible no corresponder de un hombre tan amable.

La conversación finalizó ahí hasta que ambos subieron al autobús uno detrás del otro, aún así el ambiente no se torno incómodo en ningún momento, simplemente no era aún el momento de hablar sino más bien de acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro.

El señor Francis bajo primero y le vio entrar a una librería, ella bajo cuadras después y camino hasta su departamento a paso tranquilo, abrió la puerta y la cerro con llave antes de ir a darles agua a sus plantas.

Ceno algo ligero, lavo sus dientes y se baño, se colocó un camisón de color negro, como la mayoría de su ropa, y posterior a ello se durmió envuelta en sus cobijas.

Al final no había sido un mal día, más bien fue un día tranquilo, y así quería que fueran los demás.


	5. Chapter 5

De los seis a los diez meses de edad, los bebés empiezan a gatear, dicha etapa en un bebé no es estrictamente necesaria en la vida del pequeño pero para Ashtoreth era algo absolutamente necesario.

El gateo era la actividad previa a caminar por lo que tenía la alta expectativa que el pequeño Warlock empezaría a gatear a los seis meses de nacido.

Cosa que simplemente no resultó.

El estar demasiado vigilado y sin posibilidad de explorar la mansión por su cuenta gracias a las estrictas órdenes de su madre y que eran acatadas por la servidumbre (para pesar de la pelirroja) habían causado que el pequeño azabache no quisiera gatear.

A sus nueve meses de edad y sin ningún indicio de gatear, nanny Ashtoreth sentía su primera derrota en su larga lista de logros como niñera.

— Vamos Warlock, ven por la sonaja, enano — Hablo por doceava vez la pelirroja, moviendo de izquierda a derecha el pequeño juguete pero simplemente el niño no se movía del suelo en lo absoluto, solo aplaudía y reía por los sonidos que provocaba el juguete — Grandioso Ashtoreth, un bebé de nueve meses pudo ganarte — Dijo para sí.

— Señorita Ashtoreth, no creo que dejar al pequeño Warlock en el patio sea bueno, aún no termino de podar el césped y podría haber alguna hormiga que pueda picarle — Expresó el señor Francis quien, en esos seis meses viniendo y yéndose juntos, había tomado la confianza de hablar cuando la dama salía al patio con el bebé en brazos.

— Son hormigas señor Francis, no es como si fueran a matar al enano — Replicó con cierta molestia, más por su derrota que por molestia hacía el albino

— ¿Sucede algo Ashtoreth?

— ¿Que habría de pasar Francis?, no es como si el enano de nueve meses no pudiera gatear y eso me de una mala racha en mi carrera como niñera — Expresó con sarcasmo.

El jardinero entendió por fin su molestia y saco de su pantalón una moneda, se acercó al pequeño, quedando a unos pasos de él y le extendió esta, el azabache estiró su brazito y, al notar que no podía tomarlo, gateo un poco antes de tomar la moneda, Francis cargo al pequeño y le quitó la moneda antes de que la metiera a su boca para sorpresa de la niñera quien veía expectante al albino.

— Los niños son seres curiosos, ninguno es igual a otro señorita Ashtoreth, el pequeño Warlock es un niño demasiado tranquilo y que se cuida demasiado, por lo que hacer que recorra a un juguete que ha visto siempre no funcionará como con otros niños

— ¿Y una moneda sucia lo hará, señor Francis?

— Creo que aquí tiene la respuesta — Respondió sonriéndole, permitiéndole ver aquellos dientes parecidos a los de un conejo.

Correspondió aquella sonrisa antes de tomar al bebé en brazos — Usted es alguien extraño, señor Francis — Confesó, esperando que aquello no fuese ofensivo para el contrario.

Obviamente no lo fue.

— Es mejor ser alguien extraño que alguien ordinario, señorita Ashtoreth

El albino se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y tomo una de las tantas rosas que había plantado y la cual le quitó con cuidado todas las espinas con aquella navaja que tenía en su bolsillo, una vez finalizó su tarea, volvió a darse la vuelta y coloco aquella rosa detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja

— Usted por ejemplo, es una dama diferente a las muchas que he conocido en mi vida, una mujer extraordinaria por la que agradezco tener de amiga cada día, señorita Ashtoreth.

Y, antes de que recibiera una respuesta de aquella dama de lentes oscuros, el albino fue llamado por otro miembro de la servidumbre y se tuvo que ir, dejando a Ashtoreth con las palabras en la boca y un pequeño infante en brazos.

— Yo también agradezco que seamos amigos — Murmuró cuando el albino ya no estuvo cerca.

El señor Francis tal vez no sería la descripción de un hombre guapo ni nada por el estilo, pero era la descripción perfecta para "persona con la cual poder hablar e ir a trabajar sin sentirse incómoda" para Ashtoreth y, tal vez, una definición mas profunda en el futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Posterior al gateo, la siguiente etapa en el crecimiento del bebé era nada más y nada menos que el habla, las primeras palabras del pequeño infante eran, la mayoría de las veces, mamá o papá, que iría seguido de otras palabras conforme pasará el tiempo, según los libros de maternidad que le había obsequiado su hermana mayor.

A sus diez meses, el pequeño Warlock se hallaba en su butaca de madera mientras era alimentado por Ashtoreth.

\- Y por eso he pensado en que sería mejor comprar un par de rosales para mi casa, haría bien tener unos cuantos - Parloteo la pelirroja

No es que fuera muy habladora pero sabía que en esa etapa el pequeño infante debía empezar a decir sus primeras palabras, por lo que había empezado a usar el método de "hablar sobre su día", con la finalidad de que el menor soltara alguna palabra, pero el niño de cabellos negros no daba señal alguna de cooperar.

\- Vamos enano, di mamá, mamá - Ordenó ya harta, la probabilidad de que el infante tuviera algún problema era mayor si este no soltaba alguna palabra después de los nueve meses y medio, ya se habían pasado por medio mes y no quería que le hecharan la culpa por haber hecho defectuoso al niño.

La pelirroja bufó harta, termino de darle su papilla al pequeño y lo cargo en brazos, dejó los platos en el lavabo los cuales lavaría la cocinera mientras que ella se dirigía al jardín, dónde pasaba gran parte del día con la excusa de que el niño requería aire fresco y no estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

Puras patrañas, solo salía por qué ahí estaba el jardinero todos los días.

\- Buenos días señorita Ashtoreth - Saludo el albino una vez se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de madera que habían colocado a los alrededores del jardín, de tal manera que la señora Dowling pudiera presumir a sus amigas de la alta sociedad lo maravilloso que era su jardín y, por más renuente que fuera a dar cumplidos, sabía que aquello era cierto.

El jardín estaba conformado mayormente por arbustos llenos de rosas de todos los colores que podía tener, girasoles, tulipanes y muchas flores más, todas ellas bien cuidadas, sin ningún signo de recibir un exceso de agua o sol.

\- Buenos días señor Francis - Saludó dejando al pelinegro gatear por el pasto, total, no le iba a suceder nada

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado su día?

\- Estresante, el niño no quiere hablar - Respondió con cierta molestia, señaló con su dedo índice al infante que gateaba por el jardín con tranquilidad, el albino entendió que era su turno.

\- Hola joven Warlock - Saludo poniéndose de cuclillas, dedicándole una sonrisa amigable.

Francis Fell jamás había tenido hijos, había tenido una pareja con la cual iba a casarse pero está le dejo el mismo día de la boda, posterior a ello no había tenido alguna pareja sentimental, pero sus deseos de conseguir a alguien que le ame y con quien pudiera formar una familia seguían presentes en su mente.

Y el pequeño Warlock era un amor de niño, las pocas veces que había convivido con aquel pequeño ser habían sido los mejores de su vida, lo cuidaba con el mismo cariño con el cual había querido a sus hermanos menores cuando aún eran unos bebés.

\- Tengo la ligera sospecha que el niño podría tener alguna dificultad del habla - Explico la pelirroja a la par que se quitaba su sombrero y paseaba sus dedos por su cabellera, dandose un pequeño masaje en su nuca

\- Tal vez solo necesita más tiempo, señorita Ashtoreth - Sugirió cargando al infante, mientras que nadie supiera que el jardinero ayudaba a cuidar al bebé del embajador de Estados Unidos, no habría algun regaño para alguno de los dos, ¿no? - Es un niño demasiado adorable, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que hable.

\- ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesita?, en un par de meses debe de estar aprendiendo a caminar y no lleva ni un mes que aprendió a gatear, señor Francis

\- Debería de disfrutar ahora que es un bebé, cuando aprenda a caminar y hablar encontrará nuevas maneras de entretenerse

\- Solo hago mi trabajo Francis, solo es un bebé cualesquiera que estoy cuidando, no es mi hijo

\- Vamos Ashtoreth, la amabilidad debería ser una de tus virtudes, has estado demasiado tiempo con niños

\- La dureza debería ser una de las tuyas, no por nada eres un jardinero - Replicó colocando sus dos manos en las laterales de su cintura.

\- Ma...má

\- Los jardineros no necesitan ser duros con las plantas - Reclamo el albino

\- Son plantas, si las andas mimando no van a crecer, debes ser duro con ellas - Replicó

\- ¡Ama!...¡Apa!

\- ¡¿Qué!? - Gritaron ambos mayores volteando a ver al bebé

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes antes de que se vieran a los ojos y volvieran su vista en el infante que reposaba en los brazos del jardinero y que, en esos momentos, chupaba su pulgar.

\- Oíste lo mismo que yo, Francis

\- Hablo, el joven Warlock hablo

El pequeño fue llenado de mimos por parte del albino y por algunos cumplidos de parte de la pelirroja, causando que esté aplaudiera como si aquello fuera un gran logro.

Y claro que lo era.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos le había tomado importancia a las palabras del pequeño, no eran importantes, ¿no?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el día de hoy haremos varias aclaraciones para que sea más entendible el fic de ahora en adelante.
> 
> 1\. Warlock nació el tres de septiembre, la fecha fue invención mía por una persona que aprecie demasiado hace años.
> 
> 2\. Nanny Ashtoreth y Francis empezaron a laborar el seis de diciembre, cuando Warlock tenía tres meses de nacido.
> 
> 3\. Ashtoreth tiene dos hermanas, como dijo en capítulos anteriores: la mayor se llama Beatriz y la menor Gabriela, nacio el 24 de octubre, el día de San Rafael Arcángel.
> 
> 4\. Del hermano Francis aún no podré darles información detallada, solo lo siguente:
> 
> •Es de origen norteamericano, su padre era inglés y su madre estadounidense.
> 
> •Tiene una librería como vivienda, la cual le compró a un joven de cabellos rubios a un precio razonable antes de que le viera subirse a un auto negro con un chico de cabellos rojizos a la par que se iban a toda velocidad, una anécdota que espera contarle a sus hijos.
> 
> •Tiene cuarenta y cuatro años, nació el seis de enero, el mismo día que Juana de Arco.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¡Mama! — Gritaba el pequeño Warlock extendiendo sus brazos hacía la pelirroja, y fue cargado, aunque no fue por parte de la niñera.

Sino de su madre quién había llegado temprano aquél día.

— Ay, mi niño hermoso, ya aprendió a decir mamá — Halagaba la señora Dowling a su pequeño que se dejaba cargar, era un bebé después de todo, a pesar de ello sus brazos se hallaban extendidos en dirección de la pelirroja quien contaba su paga — Hoy puede retirarse temprano, señora Ashtoreth, quiero cuidar a mi hijo el resto del día — Ordenó a lo que la pelirroja asintió levantándose del sillón.

— Que tenga buen día señora Dowling, nos vemos mañana joven Warlock — Se despidió, se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la salida, sin antes ver de reojo al jardín, sin lograr ver la figura del albino, cosa que le hizo bufar.

Salió de la mansión y se sentó a esperar su autobús, ese día no podría irse junto al albino, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero entendía que ambos trabajan de manera distinta y habría días en que uno de los dos saldría temprano o no asistiría uno de esos días, era inevitable.

Una vez llegó el autobús, subió y pago el importe solicitado, busco un asiento vacío y se sentó con la espalda recta, su mirada se fijo una última vez a la mansión, como si de pronto el señor Francis saliera de está y subiera el autobús, sentándose delante suyo como todos los días, voltearía y se pondrían a conversar hasta que llegarán al destino del albino quien se despediría como todos los días antes de bajar del autobús

Lamentablemente Francis no salió en ningún momento y el autobús siguió su curso aquel día.

Cuando llegó a su morada eran las doce con cincuenta y tres minutos y veintiséis segundos, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, siendo invadida por la soledad que había en su morada

Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejo colgado en el perchero, cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro y camino hacia la cocina donde rebusco en su refrigerador algo para hacer de comer pero solo hallo comida enlatada.

Había de deducir fácilmente que casi nunca estaba en su casa, diariamente salía de su casa a trabajar hasta tarde en la mansión de los Dowling, solo llegando a cenar, regar sus plantas y limpiar su casa.

Suspiro volviendo a cerrar el refrigerador, pensó unos segundos antes de volver a caminar a la salida, tomar su sombrero y salir de su casa a la misma cafetería donde vio por primera vez al albino

— Buenos días, ¿ya decidió que ordenar? — Preguntó por cuarta vez en ese día la mesera, la pelirroja hizo ademán de que la esperase.

— Un fish and chips* estaría bien — Ordenó al azar, la mesera anoto aquello y se retiró, la realidad es que no se hallaba demasiado concentrada como cualquier día y no entendía por qué.

Entonces, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, su celular sonó.

Saco su teléfono dudosa, notando que era un contacto que había agregado hace unos cuantos meses pero con el cual no había establecido contacto vía teléfono sino en persona desde hace tiempo.

**Mr Francis.**

**Buenos días Ashtoreth.**

**Lamento si he de interrumpir algo importante, es que me he preocupado de no verle hasta que me dijo la señora Dowling que le había dado el día.**

**Si tiene tiempo libre, ¿gusta salir a cenar posterior a mi jornada laboral?, compré hace días unas ricas galletas y no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlas.**

**Espero su respuesta.**

Y, sin notarlo siquiera, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

_Oh pretty baby, now that i found you._

Frankie Valli sonaba demasiado bien en este instante y no entendía por qué si siempre había odiado su música tan cursi.

— Señora — Llamo alguien detrás suyo, era la misma mesera de antes con su comida, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato y volvió a su gesto serio.

— Gracias — Murmuró una vez tuvo su plato enfrente suyo, la mujer se retiró, tomo sus cubiertos dispuesta a comer pero volvió a revisar su celular.

No podía dejar al señor Francis sin respuesta alguna, sería descortés de su persona después de que el hombre se había preocupado por ella, ¿no?

**Agradezco la invitación señor Francis y acepto el ir a su casa hoy día posterior al trabajo.**

**¿Podría escribir su dirección y la hora en que deba ir?**

**Espero su respuesta.**

_Stay and let me love you, oh baby, let me love you._

Dio una mordida a su pescado, disfrutando la melodía que llegaba a su fin, pensando en que debería de llevar más tarde a la cena, ¿le gustaría el té de limón?, ¿o un café estaría mejor para el albino?

Dio un rápido vistazo a sus ropas, también debería buscar algo apropiado para la ocasión, tal vez usar el regalo que le dio su hermana Gabriela hace tres años.

El día tal vez no había sucedido con normalidad, pero tal parecía que iría mejor en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fish and Chips: Uno de los alimentos más típicos de Inglaterra es el plato tradicional de pescado con papas fritas, muy comunes y populares. Esta receta es tan vieja que es difícil saber exactamente cuál es su origen. Se trata de un pescado empanizado, frito y sazonado con sal y vinagre de malta; acompañado de un montón de papas fritas, o a la francesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Faltaban quince minutos para que fuera la hora estipulada por el albino, en su bolsa se hallaba un frasco lleno de granos de café que podrían ser tomados en aquella cena.

Y a pesar de tener todo listo, seguía sin salir de casa.

Su mirada se hallaba fija al gran espejo que tenía en su habitación, veía su reflejo con cierta desconfianza y duda.

Se había puesto un vestido color rosa pastel que le había regalado su hermana Gabriela, tenía una cinta color azul en la cintura y un moño del mismo tono en su pecho, se había colocado algo de labial y algo de rubor en sus mejillas, tratando de...verse bonita.

No entendía por qué se había arreglado tanto, por qué deseaba verse bonita para Francis, ¿no sé veía demasiado tonta con aquella vestimenta?.

Sabía que las damas jóvenes usaban aquellos maquillajes y lindos vestidos para verse bonitas, aunque era más que obvio que a ella no le quedaba aquello, ya estaba demasiado mayor para creerse una jovencita con sus dieciocho primaveras.

¿Qué tal si el señor Francis pensaba que era una mujerzuela con aquellos retoques y cambios de imprevisto de vestimenta?, el solo pensar que su contrario le viera asqueado por como se había vestido le asustaba, no quería tener una mala impresión de aquél hombre con quién tan bien había congeniado en esos meses.

Con un pañuelo húmedo se limpio el rostro, se acomodo sus lentes negros, tenía diez minutos para llegar, se colocó su abrigo negro, tomo su bolso y salió de su casa, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de vestido, por lo que tendría que usar el abrigo toda la velada.

No es como si fuera a mojar su abrigo de igual manera, ¿cierto?

\- Oh Ashtoreth que grata sorpresa...¿pero qué te ha sucedido querida? - Pregunto el albino con preocupación

\- Un conductor paso cerca de donde caminaba, había un charco de lodo y ya debes saber la consecuencia de ello - Respondió con cierta molestia y, muy en el fondo, con vergüenza de solo imaginar lo que pensaría en esos instantes el albino de su persona, una dama debía verse siempre presentable y ella tenia su abrigo lleno de lodo, al menos su bolso se salvó.

\- Tranquila querida, dame tu abrigo y lo pongo a lavar - Sugirió Francis extendiendo sus manos, la pelirroja dudo un momento en dárselo, recordando la vestimenta que estaba usando

\- No quiero ser una molestia - Se excusó viendo sus zapatos que también estaban llenos de lodo, tenía un aspecto deplorable en conclusión

\- No es molestia, de igual manera quítate tus zapatos, te traeré unas pantuflas querida

Ashtoreth dudo antes de quitarse el abrigo y entregárselo al albino quien logro apreciar el vestido de la dama.

\- No vayas a pisar el piso descalza, puedes enfermarte, en un momento te traigo unas pantuflas - Pidió tomando los zapatos que le extendía la avergonzada niñera, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse pero decidió decir aquello que tenía retenido en su garganta - El vestido le queda hermoso Ashtoreth - Halago y posterior a ello retirarse

Cabe decir que Ashtoreth tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su mano tocó su mejilla derecha, sintiendo su mejilla caliente, estaba apenada y demasiado feliz de recibir un cumplido de parte del albino quien había gustado de como había llegado, sin juzgar su vestimenta en lo absoluto.

\- Gracias - Susurro para sí, sintiendo su corazón palpitar ligeramente más rápido, sin llegar a preocupar.

Las pantuflas llegaron a los cinco minutos, el albino seguía con su abrigo y zapatos en mano, este se disculpo y le permitió buscar un lugar donde sentarse mientras volvía.

Solo hasta ese momento sus pensamientos se ordenaron y logro ver el lugar donde vivía el jardinero.

Había decenas de estantes llenos de libros, todos ordenados por su temática y alfabéticamente, había un escritorio con unos cuantos papeles que, por lo que logro ver, se hallaban escritos en francés, siguió su camino, solo un par de metros después logro ubicar la cocina y la sala, decidió ir a la sala, movió la chaqueta que había del jardinero y se sentó, esperando a este aparecer.

Doce minutos después, el albino regreso con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba a este, sonrisa que le fue contagiada.

\- ¿Gustas ir a la cocina, Ashtoreth?

\- Para ello he venido - Respondió antes de recordar lo que traía - Por cierto, no sé si tomas café, a pesar de ello he decidido traer - De su bolso sacó el tarro de café que le entrego al contrario

\- Oh, no debías molestarte querida, eres una invitada - Confesó avergonzado el albino - A pesar de ello, debo agradecerte por el detalle, el agua ya está lista al igual que las galletas, por lo que podemos ir a probar este delicioso café que has traído a mi humilde hogar

\- ¿Humilde?, es una gran casa y tiene decenas de libros, he de suponer que te ha costado una fortuna, Francis

\- La realidad es que no, el joven que vendía está casa me la dio a un precio demasiado accesible, parecía demasiado desesperado por venderla

Ambos caminaron a la cocina, el albino jalo una silla permitiendo a la pelirroja sentarse primero y posterior a esto, servir dos tazas con agua caliente, colocando una enfrente de la otra, tomo el tarro de azúcar y las bolsitas de té que coloco en medio de ambos al igual que el café y las galletas y por fin sentarse.

\- ¿No habrá sido un criminal?

\- Más bien logré ver la mirada de un joven enamorado que deseaba escaparse con su amado, llegué a ver cómo un chico pelirrojo metía las maletas del joven, se subían al auto y se iban de aquí a toda velocidad, como si tardarse un instante más causará su separación prematura - Explico vertiendo una cucharada de café a su agua - He de sonar demasiado cursi, me disculpo por ello querida

\- No te disculpes Francis, aquello sonó muy cursi, pero me gusta como te expresas querido - Afirmó de inmediato, su mano temblaba mientras colocaba la bolsita de té en su taza - ¿Lograste ver al pequeño demonio?

\- La señora Dowling lo tuvo dentro de la casa mientras ella hablaba con sus amigas, vinieron otros dos bebés con los cuales le vi convivir, pero solo eso, posterior a ello ya no logré ver al joven Warlock - Respondió con cierta pena de no lograr dar más contenido a la conversación sobre su pequeño protegido de ambos

\- Que lástima - Murmuró colocándole dos cubitos de azúcar a su té y empezando a mover su cuchara - Espero y que haya empezado a caminar mientras no estaba, ya pronto cumplirá un año y debe empezar a caminar

\- Es un niño, Ashtoreth, no debe caminar de inmediato, ya has visto que el pequeño Warlock requiere algo de paciencia y tiempo - Le recordó realizando la misma acción que la pelirroja - Podrías sacarlo mañana a jugar en el jardín, podríamos ponerle algunos juguetes en las bancas e intentar que camine hacia ellos - Sugirió

\- No, los juguetes no son demasiado atractivos pero, ¿qué tal una moneda?, le gustan las monedas Francis

\- Tengo varios centavos, podrían gustarle

\- ¿Estás conmigo en esta idea?, pensé que el señor Francis preferiría darle su tiempo al "joven Warlock" - Se burló causando que el mayor viera a otro lado como si se hubiera molestado, aunque ambos sabían que solo era fingido

\- Solo quiero ayudarle señorita Ashtoreth, no es como si quisiera apresurar al joven Warlock - Se justifico

\- Como diga, señor Francis, ¿puedo tomar una galleta? - Pregunto señalando la caja de galletas que seguía sellada, esperando la afirmativa del albino a pesar que esté ya había dado una afirmativa cuando le invito a cenar

\- Toma las que quieras querida, claro, solo déjame algunas

\- ¿Me crees capaz de acabarme las galletas? - Pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida

\- No, pero le doy permiso de hacerlo si así lo desea, madame

\- No sabía que hablabas francés

\- Hay cosas que nadie sabe sobre mi Ashtoreth, una de ellas es que haya aprendido algo de francés en mi vida

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, abrió la caja de galletas y tomo una que remojo en su té antes de comerla, en verdad eran deliciosas.

\- Y, ¿quieres hablarme de tu día Ashtoreth?

\- Me encantaría, Francis

La plática había hecho pasar el tiempo, se había acabado tres taza de té y casi todas las galletas, a pesar de ello, el mayor no le había mostrado algún signo de molestarse, cabe decir que hasta le empujó un poco la caja de galletas para que siguiera comiendo.

Había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le contaba a alguien de su día y que escuchaba a alguien contarle de su vida.

Gracias a ello pudo lograr ver el trabajo de jardinería a perspectiva del albino, entendiendo el esfuerzo que realizaba día con día para evitar que el jardín no tuviera alguna plaga, siendo este tan extenso, también que debía vigilar cuidadosamente cada flor que residía ahí, con la finalidad de evitar que surgiera alguna mancha que demostrase que se marchitaría.

También que debía limpiar la fuente diariamente ya que, posterior a su salida laboral, las aves hacían sus necesidades a lo largo del día y en ocasiones se peleaban dejando plumas en el agua, simplemente agotador.

Y a pesar de ello, todos los días tenía tiempo para escucharle y ayudarle a cuidar al bebé mientras ella se sentaba unos instantes antes de volver a su rutina diaria, algo que, muy en el fondo, llegaba a apreciar.

\- ¿No gustas que te acompañe Ashtoreth?, ya es demasiado tarde y no quisiera que te sucediera algo por dejarte ir sola a casa - Ya era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, aún así se negó a que le acompañase, ya demasiado había hecho lavando su abrigo y limpiando sus zapatos, los cuales portaba nuevamente

\- Te agradezco la cena Francis, pero ya he pedido un taxi - Volvió a decir por quinta vez, ahí se hallaba su transporte esperándola por lo que pensó en irse sin más, o bueno, así había estado estructurado en su cerebro pero termino dándole un beso en la mejilla al albino, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo - Te mandare un mensaje cuando llegue, querido

No pudo siquiera voltear a verlo, solo camino a paso apresurado hasta el taxi y subió, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, se permitió voltear, notando que esté seguía parado en la puerta de la librería.

Tocó sus labios con suavidad antes de sonreír de nuevo, su corazón palpitaba como relataban las películas de adolescentes y sentía que gritaría en cualquier momento.

No fue hasta que llegó a su casa y se colocó su pijama que se permitió sonreír, sintiéndose una adolescente otra vez, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras pulsaba las teclas de su teléfono y enviaba el mensaje.

**He llegado a casa Francis.**

**Ten una buena noche.**

***Francis***

**Te deseo lo mismo Ashtoreth.**

**Te veo mañana querida.**

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, cabe decir.

Solo esperaba que pudiera repetirse una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Bueno, tal vez no hubo nada de nuestro pequeño Warlock, pero su servidor ha tratado de buena manera empezar a avanzar con este lindo par, si ustedes sienten que están siendo demasiado rápidos o bueno, voy yendo demasiado rápido en cuanto a su relación, pueden decirme con todo su derecho de lectores, de igual manera, cualquier cosa que deseen decir, mientras que no sea alguna mentada de madre, claro está.


	9. Chapter 9

Tres de septiembre del año en curso, un día simplemente especial por una simple y sencilla razón... Era el cumpleaños número uno de Warlock.

Ashtoreth se hallaba vistiendo con un traje de marinero al pequeño cumpleañero por órdenes de su madre, en el piso de abajo los sirvientes se hallaban preparando la casa para la fiesta que iniciaría en dos horas, debía quedar todo perfecto.

Había logrado escabullirse unos minutos, mientras la señora Dowling buscaba un traje para Warlock, para ver a Francis y tal vez hablar unos momentos, lamentablemente el mayor se hallaba demasiado ocupado decorando el jardín para que apreciarán los invitados de aquél cumpleaños y no logro hablar en lo absoluto con él antes de que la señora Dowling le llamase para que le ayudará a bañar al pequeño.

— Tal vez tenga tiempo de hablar con él en la fiesta— Pensó mientras le acomodaba su gorrito azul, se veía demasiado tonto, le hubiera quedado mejor algo acordé a sus gustos por Winnie Pooh, pero no era su hijo así que debía acatar lo que decía su jefa.

— ¡Mamá! — Llamo el azabache extendiendole los brazos a la pelirroja quien se hallaba viendo la ventana que daba al jardín mientras el pequeño jugaba con sus juguetes en el suelo.

— Debes dejar de llamarme así enano, ya te he dicho quince veces que no soy tu madre en lo que va del día — Reclamo cargando al menor, entonces, una idea vino a su mente — Warlock, mi pequeño demonio, ¿quieres ir al jardín a ver a papá?

— ¡Papá!

El menor se veía emocionado, no entendía la razón pero llamaba a Francis papá y a ella mamá, ambos habían deducido que era una pequeña equivocación en el pequeño y que prontamente olvidaría aquello y entendería que sus padres eran otros.

Mientras tanto, usaría aquello a su favor para inventar excusas y así salir al jardín unos momentos antes de la fiesta que iniciaría, si su reloj no fallaba, quince minutos y veintiséis segundos.

— ¿A dónde llevas a Warlock, Ashtoreth?, la fiesta será en unos momentos y debe estar en la sala para que los invitados lo feliciten — Hablo Harriet antes de que la pelirroja saliera al jardín

— El joven Warlock quiere ir a ver las flores, ya sabes que el señor Francis ha plantado unos hermosos girasoles que son demasiado atractivos para el pequeño, además, el joven Warlock necesita salir, los niños requieren salir al aire libre para estar más tranquilos en ambientes como lo son las fiestas — Mintió, aunque hablo de una manera seria como de costumbre que causó que su jefa no notará la mentira y simplemente asintiera

— Solo unos minutos, posterior a ello debe permanecer en la fiesta, es el cumpleañero y debe estar para sus invitados — Ordenó permitiendo salir a la pelirroja con su hijo mientras ella seguía dándole órdenes a los sirvientes sobre como colocar los globos

— Lo logramos Warlock — Susurro al bebé con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras el bebé chupaba su dedo.

Aliso un poco su vestido y paso su mano por sus cabellos, acomodando algunos cabellos que tenía desacomodados antes de caminar hacia las bancas donde el albino se hallaba regando los rosales.

— Buenas tardes, señor Francis — Saludo de manera educada

— Buenas tardes señorita Ashtoreth, ¿qué tal su día? — Le siguió el juego el mayor, ambos sonrieron antes de que se sentará en una de las bancas dejando al bebé sentado en el pasto recién cortado, el estadounidense imito su acción sin antes darle una rosa que tomo con pena

— Gracias — Murmuró, se quitó el sombrero y acomodo aquella rosa entre la cinta roja que llevaba su sombrero antes de volverselo a colocar — Ha sido un día pesado, la señora Dowling quiere que todo esté perfecto para la fiesta, mira al diablillo, vestido de marinero... marinero — Exclamó lo último horrorizada causando que el contrario riera

— Definitivamente no le queda el traje de marinero, hasta él odia el traje — Aseguro señalando al menor que se trataba de quitar sus zapatos negros — ¿No te gusta, joven Warlock?

— Papá — Llamo el menor extendiendole sus brazos, el albino sonrió cargando al menor y acomodandolo en sus piernas

— Espero y que no me diga mamá en la fiesta, no quiero que la señora Dowling me vaya a despedir por aquella confusión

— Ya somos dos querida, no quiero imaginarme lo que haría la señora Dowling si oye al joven Warlock decirme papá

Acomodo sus lentes viendo al albino jugar con las manitas del bebé quien reía, se veían tan felices y aquello le gustaba de cierta manera, podía dejar al contrario con el bebé por un rato y sabría que lo cuidaría muy bien, aquello le hizo sonreír.

— ¿No has pensado en tener hijos, Francis?, podrías ser un gran padre — Cuestionó curiosa, jamás había preguntado sobre la vida personal del albino lejos de sus gustos y disgustos, sus padres le habían dicho que jamás debía meterse en la vida privada de los demás ni ser irrespetuosa con los varones pues alguno sería su esposo.

Pero ellos ya no estaban y ella decidía lo que hacer con su vida y le importaba muy poco lo que piensen ahora de ella, Francis jamás se molestaría con ella, eran amigos después de todo.

— Siempre quise tener hijos, no sé si te haya contado aquello pero, hace años estaba comprometido, mi prometida era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en la vida, tan respetuosa y cariñosa que me tenía enamorado como jamás lo fui en la vida

La declaración causó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, jamás pensó que el albino estaba comprometido, debió deducir que un hombre tan amable, respetuoso y divertido como él debió tener a alguien en su vida — ¿Y qué sucedió, Francis?

— Estaba en el altar, a lado mío estaba el sacerdote, todo estaba listo, los invitados, la música y demás...pero mi prometida jamás entro a la iglesia, posterior a ello me enteré que había escapado, ella me había dejado plantado el día de mi boda y jamás supe por qué — Explico — Hasta el día de hoy no la he vuelto a ver, pero espero y que esté bien, a pesar de lo que sucedió aquél día, jamás le guarde rencor.

— Eres alguien admirable, Francis, cualquiera hubiera deseado venganza o mínimo hubiera dicho cientos de maldiciones hacia su persona

— Creo que rompí el molde, querida

Sonrió de lado, el albino sonrió de igual manera mostrándole sus dientes de conejo que tanto le divertían.

— Solo no me vayas a olvidar el día que encuentres a una mujer buena, Francis, eres mi mejor amigo — Pidió

El jardinero tomo una de sus manos y depósito un beso en la palma de está — Jamás te olvidaría Ashtoreth, eres una mujer demasiado extraordinaria que le pediría al mismo Dios que me castigue si me atrevo a dejarte de lado por alguien más, eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio demasiado querida

— Yo también te aprecio demasiado querido, lo hago demasiado

El ambiente se volvió silencioso, ninguno hablaba pero se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sus manos se entrelazaron con lentitud y el ambiente seguiría así sino fuera por que alguien salió al jardín.

— ¡Señora Ashtoreth! — Llamo la madre de Warlock, ambos empleados se separaron y la pelirroja cargo al bebé — ¡Señora Ashtoreth!

— Te veo después Francis

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar después?

— Me encantaría — Respondió antes de irse a la entrada del jardín donde se hallaba su jefa — Perdone señora Dowling, el joven Warlock estaba viendo como quedó el jardín y el tiempo se ha pasado volando

— No importa, los invitados ya van a llegar

El bebé termino en brazos de su madre quien ingreso al interior de la casa siendo seguida por Ashtoreth que se permitió ver una última vez al albino, sonrió tocando su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón más rápido, una sensación que hace décadas que no sentía y que ahora se sentía demasiado... extraña.


	10. Chapter 10

Las canciones de Mozart inundaban el ambiente que tenía aquella fiesta para "niños", los cinco bebés invitados y Warlock se hallaban jugando con los peluches de este mientras que los adultos se hallaban bebiendo y hablando entre sí, en definitiva, una fiesta demasiado aburrida.

Bufo sentándose en la banca del jardín, debía permanecer allí por si era requerida su presencia para cambiar al bebé si este se ensuciaba o alguna cosa con respecto a su enano.

— ¿Tomas? — Pregunto alguien a lado suyo, sonrió tomando la copa de vino que le ofrecía el albino y se movió un poco para dejar que se sentará a lado suyo

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esto Francis?, la fiesta es para ellos no para nosotros

— El mayordomo Daniel me dio un par, mientras que nadie se diera cuenta, no hay problema para ninguno — Explico el jardinero quitándose su sombrero — Solo estoy aquí por qué la señora Dowling no permite que salgamos hasta que finalice la fiesta, sino me hubiera retirado hace horas

— Ya somos dos, me hubiera retirado una vez iniciaba la fiesta pero la señora Dowling dijo que quería que siguiera aquí por si necesitaba algo, soy la niñera de su hijo, no la sirvienta — Reclamo dándole un sorbo a la copa

— Y luego las canciones clásicas, algo infantil sería mayormente apropiado y no es que odie la música clásica pero tú me entiendes, querida

— Y como vistieron a sus hijos los invitados, parece que todas las madres hicieron un complot para vestirlos de marineros a todos — Colaboró fastidiada

— Ruego a Dios que jamás haga aquello en la fiesta de mis hijos

— Te reclamaré toda tu vida si te atreves a hacerle eso tus futuros hijos, Francis — Amenazó antes de soltar una carcajada siendo imitada por el albino

Francis se terminó el contenido de su copa, la pelirroja terminó seguido de él y este tomo ambas copas para devolvérselas al mayordomo y así evitar algún inconveniente, los ocho minutos que tardo en volver fueron suficientes para que Ashtoreth se acomodara su vestido y la rosa que reposaba en la cinta de su sombrero, busco en su bolsillo algún espejo con el cual verifico que se viera presentable y sonrió mientras esperaba al albino.

— ¿Te gustan las crepas? — Pregunto Francis una vez volvió

— ¿Acaso piensas llevarme a un puesto de crepas en la noche? — Cuestionó arqueando la ceja — Si es así, déjame decirte que me encantan las crepas Francis

— Entonces te va a gustar el lugar donde las como, después de las crepas que hacen en París, estás son las segundas más deliciosas que he probado en mi vida

— Estoy ansiosa por ello, querido

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti...

Desde el jardín podían oír a los invitados cantar el "cumpleaños feliz" al pequeño Warlock, habían sido buenos en mandar a uno de los empleados con comida, Ashtoreth tuvo que irse en seis ocasiones a lo largo del día para cambiar al pequeño Warlock de pañal y de trajecito.

— ¿Trajiste un regalo para el joven Warlock?

— Es un bebé, no va a recordar si le doy o no un regalo, mi único deber es cuidarlo y solo eso, no darle regalos — Argumento

— Tú y yo sabemos que sientes un poco, solo un poco, de aprecio por el pequeño de la misma manera en que yo lo siento, querida

— ¿Ah si?, entonces, si tanto lo quieres, ¿dónde está tu regalo querido? — Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo de antemano que no era la única que no había traído un regalo

— Lo deje en mi chaqueta, no es algo grande pero lo traje de corazón — Respondió sonriente, causando que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borrase por segunda vez en el día, la broma no había resultado — Si quieres podemos decir que el regalo es de parte de ambos, querida

— Oh señor Francis, es usted un caballero espléndido — Expreso sarcástica

— Ya no actúas como la señorita modales de hace meses, Ashtoreth

— ¿Eso te molesta?

— En lo absoluto, prefiero conocerte de verdad y no lo que finjes ser, Ashtoreth

— Eres demasiado extraño... y eso me gusta de ti Francis — Confesó, tratando de ser lo más indirecta posible, no quería hacerle ilusiones al albino ni hacerse ilusiones a si misma sin lograr deducir si aquello era simple cariño o había algún sentimiento más profundo hacia él

— Ashtoreth yo...

— Señor Francis, señora Ashtoreth, les he traído un poco de pastel de parte de la señora Dowling, una vez se vaya a dormir el joven Warlock pueden retirarse — Explico el mayordomo con dos platos, uno en cada mano

— Gracias Ratchet, te lo agradecemos

Una vez los platos fueron tomados por ambos y el mayordomo de retiro, Ashtoreth fijo su mirada en su acompañante.

— Y, ¿qué querías decirme Francis?

— Oh, no es nada importante querida

— Si tú lo dices querido

La semilla de la duda quedo sembrada en la niñera que deseaba saber que era tan importante como para que el albino prefiriera no decirle, decidió dejarlo de lado por unos momentos mientras comía su pastel.

Chocolate, su favorito.

Reviso su reloj, seis con cuarenta y ocho, probablemente saldrían a las siete con treinta, sumado con los diez minutos que tardaba el autobús, a las siete con cuarenta deberían estar en el autobús a la espera de cenar, si sus cuentas no fallaban.

Solo esperaba que las crepas fueran deliciosas como su contrario presumía, aunque siendo honesta, lo único que le importaba era pasar tiempo de calidad con Francis.

Probablemente debería hablar con Gabriela, quería quitarse esa duda de su mente y saber por qué sentía su corazón latir de esa manera, quería saber si aquello era símbolo de amor romántico o solo una confusión.


	11. Chapter 11

Las diez de la noche con veintiocho minutos, se hallaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando sonó su teléfono, tomo un trapo con el cual se seco sus manos antes de contestar.

— ¿Bueno?

— Hola hermana, tiempo sin hablar

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, vigilo que se hallará sola antes de caminar hacia su sala — Ashtoreth, tiempo sin hablar hermanita, ¿puedo saber la razón de tu llamada?

— Hermana, quiero pedirte ayuda

Gabriela se acomodo sus lentes sorprendida, su hermana mayor jamás en su vida pedía ayuda, ni siquiera cuando se fue de casa para seguir sus sueños — Oh claro, cuéntame hermanita, aquí está tu hermana Gabriela para cualquier cosa que necesites

La realidad es que Gabriela se sentía demasiado culpable del distanciamiento con sus dos hermanas, había estado velando por su matrimonio y evitar que su marido le golpeara por alguna tontería como para siquiera ponerse al día con sus hermanas mayores, cabe decir que ni siquiera había ido al juicio de su hermana mayor Beatriz ni la había ido a visitar a la cárcel desde su detención hace años.

— Hay un hombre, es alguien demasiado amable y divertido, muy caballeroso y educado — Empezó a hablar la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la línea — Es alguien extraordinario, me trata demasiado bien y siempre me regala una rosa del jardín, me recibe con una gran sonrisa todos los días a pesar de que este demasiado cansado u ocupado y todavía me ha invitado a cenar, debo decirte que vengo de comer crepas con él

— ¿Ah si?, cuéntame más Ashtoreth

— Bueno, hoy fue el cumpleaños del joven Warlock, un niño que tengo que cuidar temporalmente, ya sabes que no soy alguien de entregar presentes, pero él... él dijo que él regalo que trajo era de ambos...

"— Buenas noches señor Francis, señora Ashtoreth — Saludo Harriet quien cargaba a un ya dormido Warlock

— Buenas noches señora Dowling, felicidades por el primer año de su primogénito — Halago el albino, en sus manos ya tenía el pequeño regalo envuelto, un regalo no tan costoso como el que dieron el resto de los invitados, pero comprado con mucho cariño — La señorita Ashtoreth y yo hemos decidido entregarle este pequeño obsequio para el joven Warlock, esperemos que le guste

— Oh, muchas gracias señores, es un lindo gesto de su parte — Agradeció la mujer tomando el pequeño presente — ¿Ya se van a retirar?

— Si, ya es algo noche señora Dowling — Respondió por fin Ashtoreth

— Que tengan buenas noches señora Dowling, nos vemos mañana — Se despidió el albino y ambos salieron de la residencia.

Caminaron hacia la parada, afortunadamente, el autobús llegó prontamente y ambos se subieron.

— ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que les diste, Francis? — Cuestionó la más alta mientras subían al autobús, el cual fue pagado por el albino

— Solo un pequeño obsequio, no es algo costoso pero le va a gustar — Afirmó el albino sentándose en el primer asiento que encontró

— Suelta la sopa, Francis, no me apetece adivinar después de la fiesta

El mayor sonrió viendo a la pelirroja sentarse delante suyo como todos los días — Nada interesante, solo un par de baberos

— ¿Baberos?

— Ya está en edad de empezar a comer cosas sólidas, un par de baberos le servirán para que no ensucie sus ropas, no quiero imaginarme como lo vas a regañar por ensuciar sus ropas, querida

Ashtoreth sonrió de lado — Definitivamente eres un caso Francis

— Lo sé"

— Suena como un hombre encantador, Ashtoreth

— Lo es — Afirmó — Y eso que todavía no te cuento lo que sucedió cuando fuimos a cenar

— Entonces cuéntame Ashtoreth, quiero saber que tanto sucedió este día.

— La realidad es que no fuimos a un lugar costoso, fuimos a un puesto de crepas que él me dijo que eran las mejores de Londres...

"— ¿Enserio este es el puesto, Francis? — Pregunto de nuevo viendo el lugar donde le había llevado el mayor

— The crêpes factory*, mi local favorito para comer crepas... ¿no te gusta?, podemos ir a otro sitio si te apetece...

— No, no, solo que...pensé que iríamos a un local ambulante, el lugar es excelente, enserio — Interrumpió antes de que hiciera sentir mal a su amigo — Solo espero que estén deliciosas como dices Francis

— Te aseguro que si, no te preocupes por lo que vayas a elegir, yo invito querida — Aseguro el albino, no sería un caballero si se atreviera a pedirle pagar a la pelirroja después de que fue su idea invitarle a cenar en aquel sitio.

— Como digas querido — Expreso divertida entrando al local, el mayor le jalo la silla para que se sentará y ella con gusto acepto aquél gesto de su parte, se sentaron uno frente al otro y, después de pedir sus crepas, siguieron la conversación que tenían en el autobús.

Había de decir que fue una excelente velada acompañas del albino"

— Posteriormente me llevo a casa

— ¿Y acaso le diste un beso en la mejilla o algo por el estilo? — Pregunto sarcástica, era obvio que su hermana tan reservada como era, jamás haría algo tan "poco adecuado de una dama", como su madre, en paz descansa, decía

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas Gabriela?

"— Me ha encantado la cena Francis, espero que me permitas invitarte a cenar un día de estos a mi casa

Ambos se hallaban a la puerta de su casa, el mayor había insistido en acompañarla a casa para ver qué hubiera llegado sana y salva, y ella, tan orgullosa como era, le permitió acompañarle.

Todo el camino se la paso con su brazo abrazado al brazo derecho del jardinero mientras hablaban de cualquier anécdota que viniera a sus mentes, hasta llegar a su destino.

— Me encantaría cenar un día de estos contigo Ashtoreth, de aquello no tengas duda alguna

— Entonces, creo que lo mejor es que entré, ya es tarde — Expreso nerviosa, algo que solo sucedía cuando estaban solos y su corazón latía tan rápido como nunca

— Es lo mejor, no quisiera que te enfermases, querida — Afirmó

No lo pensó dos veces antes de besar su mejilla — Buenas noches Francis — Se despidió entrando a su morada.

El albino se tocó su mejilla, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de retirarse de ahí y caminar hacia la parada, cosa que Ashtoreth no logro notar"

— Retomando lo que te decía al inicio, cada vez que lo veo siento mi corazón palpitar como loco, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho y no entiendo si esto es un simple cariño, admiración o algo más, ¿crees saber que sucede conmigo?

La azabache sonrió, jamás había oído a su hermana tan nerviosa y feliz a la vez, sin siquiera estar juntas, podía deducir que llevaba una gran sonrisa adornado su rostro — Estás enamorada hermanita, no hay mayor explicación que aquella

— ¿Estás segura Gabriela?, no quisiera que fuera alguna equivocación de mi parte y que este haciéndome ideas falsas — Insistió, queriendo tener aquello afirmado por completo, sentiría un terrible dolor si aquello solo resultaba ser una equivocación

— Completamente segura hermanita, ahora, ¿me podrías decir el nombre de tu enamorado?, quiero saber quién es aquél hombre que tiene enamorada a mi seria hermana mayor

Mientras su hermana le decía aquél nombre, verifico que su marido no bajara, probablemente iría mañana a visitar a su hermana Ashtoreth y tal vez conocer a aquél hombre que la tenía enamorada.

— Se llama...

— ¡Gabriela!, ¿qué tanto estás haciendo allá abajo?

O tal vez no.

— Oh, Ashtoreth, querida, mi marido ya se despertó, debo irme, te hablo mañana, adiós — Se despidió apresuradamente, sin esperar una respuesta colgó su teléfono y lo apagó de inmediato

Escondió su teléfono debajo del sillón y empezó a acomodar los cojines de los sillones continuos mientras oía como bajaba su marido las escaleras

— ¡Gabriela!

— Perdona cariño, es que quería dejar todo limpio para mañana, no quisiera que mañana te sientes en un sillón empolvado — Se disculpo de inmediato

Su marido simplemente soltó una maldición antes de volver a subir las escaleras, suspiro cansada viendo hacia el suelo.

— Algún día seré libre — Murmuró para sí antes de subir las escaleras, no quería que su marido bajara a golpearla por tardarse tanto.

Aún no se recuperaba del golpe de hace tres días.

Mientras que en otro lado, Ashtoreth había dejado de sonreír para ver si teléfono preocupada, debía de admitir que odiaba al marido de su hermana, pero no podía hacer nada si ella no quería hablar.

— Enamorada, ¿quién diría que yo me enamoraría de ti Francis? — Pregunto viendo hacia la ventana antes de sonreír — Ashtoreth de Fell, suena demasiado bien

La lámpara fue apagada y ella se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, mañana volvería a llamar a su hermana para saber cómo se encontraba y el domingo próximo iría a ver a Beatriz, llevaba dos meses sin verla y quería saber cómo se hallaba su hermana.

No lo sabía, pero las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The crêpe factory, un puesto de crepas ubicado en Londres que, según indague en sitios de internet, tiene una calificación demasiado buena y comentarios positivos, desde la calidad de las crepas hasta la amabilidad de los trabajadores del local.
> 
> Al inicio quería irme por un sitio más pequeño como "crêpes y shakes", pero no tenía una gran referencia de la misma por lo que preferí irme por un sitio más conocido
> 
> NA: Por fin he decidido implemetar a las dos hermanas de nuestra querida Ashtoreth, como lograron notar, Gabriela tiene un matrimonio disfuncional donde su marido la golpea constantemente por cualquier error, por más mínimo que sea, aún así se ha negado a tomar cartas en el asunto y seguir en dicho matrimonio, aunque no por mucho tiempo.
> 
> Por otro lado, Beatriz se encuentra en la cárcel, traten de buscar la razón de ello, pero prontamente verán más de está dama tan singular.
> 
> Y Ashtoreth, nuestra querida Ashtoreth se encuentra enamorada y no tiene dudas de aquello, los capítulos posteriores podrían ser pasos a favor o en contra de la futura relación entre nuestra protagonista y el tan querido señor Francis.
> 
> Sin más que decir, nos vemos prontos <3.
> 
> Atte. Crowley_TheBunny


	12. Chapter 12

— Por favor contesta — Murmuró volviendo a marcar el mismo número

Eran las dos de la tarde con dieciséis minutos, el pequeño Warlock se hallaba jugando con Francis mientras ella llamaba a su hermana menor, estaba preocupada, llevaba desde la mañana llamando a su teléfono y no recibía ninguna respuesta.

_"Hola, soy Gabriela, por el momento no me encuentro disponible, deja tu mensaje o llama después"_

— Maldita sea — Gruño guardando su teléfono, llamaría después, primero debía seguir con su trabajo y cuidar al menor, Francis ya le había ayudado demasiado cuidándole por ratos mientras ella trataba de comunicarse con su hermana.

— ¿Todo bien querida?

— Es mi hermana, no contesta el teléfono y me estoy preocupando — Admitió sentándose a lado suyo, su pierna derecha se cruzó con la izquierda y se permitió acomodarse un mechón de cabello en un gesto coqueto que obviamente el albino no logro notar

— Tal vez este ocupada querida, hoy sales temprano, podrías ir a ver cómo se encuentra — Sugirió extiendo la sonaja al pequeño azabache que la tomo

— Creo que lo haré, quiero asegurarme que se encuentre bien — Afirmó — Y usted jovencito, ahorita se va a bañar que ya se ensució su trajecito de oso — Reclamo al menor que sonreía a la par que movía su sonaja de un lado a otro

— Papa — Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño de un año extendiendo sus brazos al albino que, sin poderlo evitar, cumplió el capricho del pequeño

— Parece que alguien te está ignorando Ashtoreth

— Ese enano solo por qué estás aquí se hace el que no sabe — Reclamo cruzándose de brazos

— Vamos querida, ya hemos hablado esto ayer, debes ser más cariñosa con el niño — Le recordó ganándose la mala cara de parte de la pelirroja — Está bien, ya entendí, no debes arrugar tu frente querida

— Deberíamos enseñarle a caminar, siempre lo cargas y ni gatear quiere cuando está en el jardín — Reclamo al albino que miro a otro lado en un gesto culpable, sabiendo que lo que decía la dama era totalmente cierto

— He de pedir perdón por ser débil ante el pequeño Warlock, solo que me es inevitable no cargar a este pequeño angelito — Se excuso

— ¿Angelito?, este niño parece más un diablillo que un angelito, deberías de ver el desastre que es su habitación con cada berrinche que hace por no salir al jardín

— ¿El pequeño Warlock hace eso? — Pregunto viendo al bebé que tenía en brazos — ¿Quién hace berrinches por no ir al jardín?, ¿quién los hace? — Pregunto con una voz demasiado tonta, la típica que hacían las personas con un bebé o una mascota

— Querido, por el amor a quien sea no sigas — Pidió tapándose el rostro de la pena

— Oh vamos querida, no va a recordar que hacia esto cuando era un bebé, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que el pequeño Warlock sea un bebé que podamos cargar y mimar, cuando sea mayor ya no va a querer ver a un viejo jardinero como yo

— No eres viejo Francis y claro que te va a ver quiera o no — Replicó — Lo obligaré a venir a verte todos los días sin falta y cada vez que haga un berrinche sobre no venir, lo jalare de la oreja con tal de que venga a saludarte siquiera — Aseguró

No le gustaba que el albino se menospreciara a si mismo, era demasiado bueno y divertido además de humilde y solidario con los demás; era alguien simplemente perfecto que se merecía el cielo.

— Oh Ashtoreth, no se que haría sin alguien tan buena como tú haciéndome compañía y haciéndome todos los días feliz

El albino le sonrió, sintió sus mejillas arder con solo ver cómo su sonrisa era para ella, su corazón latía como loco, era más que obvio que estaba enamorada de él, ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta hasta ayer mismo de ello?

— Tú también me haces feliz Francis, me haces muy feliz — Confesó

No recibió respuesta, pero ver aquellas mejillas regordetas tornarse de color rosado fue más que suficiente para ella.

Decidió olvidar el tema de su hermana hasta las cuatro, mientras tanto quería pasar el resto de la tarde con el pequeño Warlock y con Francis.

Warlock se hallaba en su cuna dormido, lo había bañado, le había dado de comer y había revisado que su pañal estuviera limpio, a las cuatro con dos minutos bajo las escaleras y camino hacia el jardín donde pensaba despedirse del albino antes de irse a la casa de su hermana.

— Francis — Llamó caminando por el jardín, veía todos los hermosos especímenes que tenía el jardín, tan hermosos y bien cuidados.

Siguió caminando logrando ver la fuente de la que tantas veces le había hablado el mayor, está tenía un ángel hecho de marfil que se hallaba realizando una reverencia con una serpiente enredada de sus piernas a su vientre hecha del mismo material, de su boca salía el agua que iba directo a la fuente, simplemente hermoso.

— Ashtoreth, ¿qué haces aquí querida?, pensé que ya te habías retirado — Hablo el jardinero detrás suyo

— Oh si, solo quería despedirme de ti Francis

— Que considerado de tu parte Ashtoreth, vete con cuidado, si sucede algo llámame y prometo ir a dónde sea que estés, ¿si?

— Prometo hablarte si sucede algo Francis y también te prometo cuidarme

— Te veo mañana querida, cuídate

Un beso fue dado a su frente, sonrió besando su mejilla como respuesta, se acomodo su bolso y camino hacia la salida del jardín, volteando a ver en repetidas ocasiones a la dirección del contrario.

Francis era todo un caballero y eso solo causaba que le gustará más.


	13. Chapter 13

Uno, dos, tres toques fueron a dar a la puerta y nadie contestaba aún.

Contó hasta diez antes de sacar su teléfono y volviendo a marcar a su hermana que le mando a buzón de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Dónde estas? — Pregunto para sí volviendo a tocar dos veces más sin obtener respuesta alguna, aquello solo incrementaba su preocupación.

"Tal vez salió con su marido" — Pensó tratando de hallar una razón lógica por la que su hermana no contestara el teléfono ni estuviera en su casa.

Reviso su reloj, ya eran las seis de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos por lo que decidió volver a su casa, más tarde volvería a llamar esperando que ya estuviera en casa.

Cuando la pelirroja se fue de la casa, Gabriela se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio volviendo a cerrar sus cortinas.

Subió lentamente las escaleras soltando pequeños quejidoss de dolor, cuando se halló finalmente en el baño tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios del cual saco algodón y alcohol que utilizo para limpiarse la sangre seca de sus heridas.

Tiro varias bolitas de algodón que tenían el tono rojizo, tomo las vendas y empezó a vendar su brazo derecho con cuidado, posterior a ello se lavo la cara con agua y salió del baño de nuevo.

Entro a su habitación que compartía con su esposo y empezó a levantar todo el desastre que había en ella, tiro con sumo cuidado el cuadro roto junto con el vidrio que esté tenía, mientras seguía levantando las cosas encontró su teléfono roto.

No había contestado las llamadas de su hermana por qué el aparato se hallaba totalmente inservible, abrió la tapa y saco el chip antes de tirarlo a la basura.

Aún recordaba como había sucedido todo aquello, había sido hace un par de horas, a las cuatro en punto si debían ser precisos.

Había terminado de limpiar la casa y había hecho la comida para cuando su marido viniera a comer algo y volver a su trabajo en la oficina, había prendido su teléfono para llamar a su hermana posterior a saber que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas, su marido llegó temprano y cuando le vio el teléfono se lo arrebato, siquiera reviso el número antes de gritarle que era una zorra y demás.

Una pelea se generó en la habitación de ambos, el cuadro de su boda fue tirado hacia su persona, con su brazo derecho logro taparse pero los vidrios terminaron incrustandose en este, soltó un quejido antes de ser golpeada por su marido.

Pidió piedad y este no se inmutó.

Cuando esté había terminado de "castigarle por ser una malagradecida" se fue de casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, quince minutos antes de que Ashtoreth llegará a la puerta de la casa.

Lágrimas salieron de sus orbes violetas, se sentía tan impotente por no lograr defenderse de su marido, de no poder parar aquellos golpes, de no poder abrir la puerta y pedirle ayuda a su hermana.

"Debes ser una buena esposa, tratar a tu marido como se debe y jamás levantarle la voz, sería una fortuna que alguien quiera casarse contigo después de que dejaste de ser pura, no seas como tus dos hermanas mayores, debes ser perfecta"

Perfecta, aquella palabra solo le lastimaba en demasía.

Había crecido bajo las enseñanzas de su madre quien trataba de remediar el error que hizo con Beatriz y Ashtoreth, la primera la había obligado a casarse y tuvo dos hijos, la segunda se había escapado de casa antes de que pensaran en unirla a alguien que no quería.

Había crecido siendo obligada a ser perfecta, a ser una muñequita bonita que sería perfecta para cualquier hombre que quisiera casarse con ella, sumisa y obediente, así querían a las mujeres en esos días y no a una mujer que amará las carreras de autos o una que fuera tan curiosa e imponente como sus dos hermanas.

Por unos años fue feliz, estudiaba para ser empresaria en el extranjero y había conocido a tantas personas en ese lapso de tiempo hasta que, un día su madre le mando una carta por correo, la había comprometido sin decirle nada.

Nathan parecía un hombre demasiado bueno, su porte serio y educado habían encantado a sus padres que no dudaron en aceptar darle su mano en matrimonio sin consultarle, tuvo que dejar atrás todo sin decir adiós y casarse por obligación; los primeros meses fueron pasables hasta que el castaño demostró sus verdaderas intenciones, la maltrato y ella no pudo siquiera buscar algún apoyo, sintiendo que era su culpa cada cosa que le sucedía en su matrimonio y buscando como remediar lo que, para ella, eran sus errores, despreciandose a si misma sin razón alguna.

Limpio sus lágrimas con cuidado y sonrió al espejo que había en su habitación, tomo el maquillaje y empezó a colocarse un poco para ocultar las heridas.

Las llaves de la casa las tenía su marido, tendría que esperar a que se acabará la comida que había en el refrigerador para que esté le diera las llaves y le permitiera salir, trataría de que ese día fuera cuando esté fuera a su trabajo y poder salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

— Pronto seré libre — Dijo para sí antes de salir de su habitación a hacer la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, hoy nos fuimos un poco con Gabriela y un poco de su pasado, alguno lo creerá innecesario pero ella juega un papel fundamental en este fanfic.
> 
> Sin más que decir, los veo pronto, no se, tal vez actualice en esta semana.


	14. Chapter 14

Para Ashtoreth y, aunque no lo quiera confesar, para Francis, los primeros pasos del bebé de los Dowling eran simplemente esencial, habían tratado por todos los métodos que el pequeño diera sus primeros pasos pero el menor solo se reía mientras veía a su "papá y mamá" hacer gestos raros.

— Esto no está funcionando Francis — Se quejo la pelirroja sentándose de nuevo en la banca después de haber estado diez minutos mostrándole la sonaja al bebé que solo se reía, saco su teléfono y volvió a marcar al número de su hermana pero volvió a mandarle a buzón como los cinco días anteriores.

— Debemos tener paciencia querida, verás que esté pequeño empezará a caminar antes de ir a pedir dulces en Halloween — Afirmó el albino quien llevaba de la mano al azabache que caminaba a pasos torpes sin soltar la mano del jardinero — Vas bien mi niño

— Sería más probable que un gallo vuele a qué esté niño camine en menos de dos meses

— ¿Qué tal si ves como quedó la fuente, Ashtoreth?, yo cuido al niño mientras tanto — Sugirió a lo que la niñera le vio mal — Necesitas darte un respiro querida, te ves demasiado tensa

Ambos se vieron fijamente unos instantes hasta que el menor se harto de estar estático

— Papa... lota — Llamo el menor señalando la pelota de colores que se hallaba a unos metros de él

— Solo cinco minutos y volveré — Aviso Ashtoreth causando que el contrario sonriera

— Cinco minutos son suficientes para mí

— A cambio tendrás que contarme más sobre tu familia

Antes de que el albino se negara, la pelirroja se había ido caminando hacia la fuente, suspiro.

— Tu niñera es demasiado tramposa...pero es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella, joven Warlock — Expreso al menor antes de seguir caminando sin soltar la manita del bebé que felizmente se paseaba por el jardín.

Diez minutos después Ashtoreth volvió para hallar al albino dándole su papilla al menor, la cual había dejado en la banca por la niñera desde que salieron al jardín, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios de manera inconsciente, Francis era alguien demasiado bueno cuidando niños, podría asegurar que sería un excelente padre.

El solo imaginar que el mayor cuidara a un hijo de ambos causo qué sus mejillas se coloreasen de la pena, ¿cómo podía pensar aquello cuando siquiera eran algo más allá de amigos?

— Y dime, ¿de dónde eres? — Cuestionó sentándose a lado suyo, saco un pañuelo de su bolso y limpio la carita manchada de papilla del menor quien sonreía mostrando sus cuatro dientes de leche, dos arriba y dos abajo.

— Soy originario de Estados Unidos, de Washington si somos más específicos en cuanto a mi geografía

— ¿Y tus padres? — Volvió a preguntar

— Mi madre falleció hace seis años, mi padre vive con mi hermano mayor que sigue viviendo en Washington, voy a visitarle cada que puedo y le llamo cada tercer día para saber cómo se encuentra

— No sabía que tenías hermanos, Francis — Admitió

— Somos dos hermanos, mi hermano Lucius y yo, no somos tan unidos pero tampoco llegamos a odiarnos — Explico — Él tiene en estos momentos cuarenta y ocho, tiene una esposa llamada Michelle y un hijo que, si mi memoria no me falla todavía, se llama Jefferson, ¿algún otro cuestionamiento, querida?

— Solo uno más, ¿cómo es que llegaste a Londres?, Estados Unidos y Reino Unido no son países vecinos

El mayor se quedó en silencio mientras mecía al pequeño que ya dormitaba.

— No debes decirme si no quieres Francis, perdona si he sido entrometida con aquello, solo somos amigos después de todo — Se disculpo, "solo amigos", aquella era la realidad, solo eran amigos que salían de vez en cuando pero no llegaban a ser algo más que le permitirse pedir respuestas de algo que no era de su incumbencia

— Eres más que mi amiga Ashtoreth y no eres una entrometida en lo absoluto, solo que...son cosas que en ocasiones deseara olvidar — Confesó con pesar — Desde que tenia dieciséis tuve que unirme a la armada estadounidense, ya sabes, el servicio militar que se exige a los varones, tuve que estar en tantas guerras contra países que no conocía y matar a personas que en mi vida había visto, estudié para ser profesor, la cual llegué a ejercer por un tiempo hasta que obtuve el dinero suficiente, tome mis cosas y me fui a París, ahí fue donde estuve de los treinta a los cuarenta años y dónde conocí a mi ex-prometida, posterior a ello me mudé a Alemania donde trabaje como contador, me trataron de encarcelar por mis métodos para realizar las cuentas y demás y finalmente decidí mudarme a Londres a los cuarenta y cuatro años.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el contrario, soldados, guerras, profesores, cárcel, ex-prometida, aquello solo preocupó al albino que pensó que la niñera se había molestado de alguna manera.

— ¿Querida?

— Perdón, me he quedado procesando todo esto, una vida muy difícil, ¿no? — Pregunto sonriéndole

Francis correspondió la sonrisa — Si, una vida muy difícil, espero que pronto me cuentes tu historia querida

— Algún día Francis, algún día — Prometió recargandose en su hombro, su mano paso por los cabellos azabaches del bebé que seguía dormido en los brazos del jardinero y se permitió cerrar los ojos unos instantes.

Algún día le contaría su vida, pero hoy no era ese día, hoy quería disfrutar ese momento con el albino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis hermosos lectores, espero hayan tenido un buen año nuevo con su familia
> 
> Cómo regalo, les doy esta pequeña parte del fanfic, pensaba implementar los primeros pasos de nuestro enano hermoso, pero estoy demasiado cansado y ya mejor se los doy en la siguiente actualización <"3
> 
> Los amo.


	15. Chapter 15

Claro, aquello solo era una fachada para que Ashtoreth saliera todos los días a ver al jardinero de cabellos albinos que era su amigo y enamorado.

— Joven Warlock, Ashtoreth, que lindo es verlos hoy — Saludo el mayor, depósito las tijeras en la banca y extendió sus brazos al pequeño, este se soltó de la mano de su niñera para finalmente terminar cayendo al suelo como todos los días desde hace tres semanas — Bueno, eso ya es un progreso, ¿no querida?

— Claro, ya ahora solo falta que camine querido, como todos los días — Se burló la más alta

— Cuando empiece a caminar seré yo quien se ría — Advirtió el albino cruzado de brazos, sintiéndose ofendido por aquello

— ¿Enserio te reirías de una dama indefensa como yo, Francis?

— ... No — Negó derrotado, a cambio recibió un beso en su mejilla derecha que causo qué ambas mejillas se coloreasen de la pena

— Eres un caballero, espero que sigas siendo así en nuestra cena de hoy

— Pero hoy no te invite a cenar — Expreso confundido el mayor

— Bueno, ahora vamos a cenar, ¿te gusta a las ocho como siempre? — Cuestionó sentándose en la banca

El albino abrió la boca dispuesto a refutar aquello pero al final decidió callar y asentir simplemente, no podía decirle que no a aquella hermosa dama de cabellos rojos que ocultaba sus ojos a través de aquellos lentes oscuros.

El hijo de los Dowling fue depositado en el paso a los pies de su niñera con su osito de peluche, el señor abrazos, mientras que Francis volvía a su trabajo de cortar los arbustos en calabazas terroríficas y demás cosas, ¿la razón?, pronto sería Halloween, en dieciséis días para ser precisos.

Ashtoreth saco su libro de maternidad, Warlock ya tenía un año con un mes y trece días, según el libro, ya debía de haber empezado a dar sus primeros pasos desde hace semanas, pero el menor no tenía intención alguna de hacer aquello.

— Debemos ser más extremistas — Murmuró para sí antes de cerrar el libro y levantarse de su asiento, cargo al menor y camino hacia la fuente, Francis estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a aquello — Lo siento enano, pero tu madre ya lleva días preguntando cuándo empezarás a caminar y debemos tomar medidas desesperadas.

— Mama... pio pio — Señaló a los pájaros el pequeño quienes se hallaban posados en la cabeza del ángel — Pio pio

— Si, son pio pio ahora a trabajar enano

Acomodo al menor en el suelo, puso una de sus manitas en el borde de la fuente y tomo la otra para empezar a caminar poco a poco.

Hoy caminaría si o si.

— Querida, una de las cocineras trajo limonada para los dos y... ¿qué estás haciendo Ashtoreth? — Cuestionó el albino

— En mi defensa, la señora Dowling pregunta todos los días cuando empezará a caminar su hijo — Se excusó

En el suelo se hallaba Warlock y lloraba como si lo estuvieran matando, algo no tan lejano a la realidad del bebé cuando la pelirroja tenía su osito de peluche a una distancia considerable de él.

"Medidas desesperadas" — Pensó la pelirroja

— Vamos Ashtoreth, dame a ese oso — Pidió Francis tomando al osito que entrego al bebé que, como por arte de magia, dejo de llorar — Se que estás cansada de esto querida, pero debes mantener la calma o te saldrán canas en tus bonitos cabellos rojos

— Para eso existen los tintes Francis y con eso estarán como... espera, ¿mi cabello te parece bonito?

— Exactamente, tu tono de cabello es único, fue hecho solo para ti querida

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la niñera y, si Francis no estuviera al pendiente del bebé, también vería un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas — Se nota que eras todo un casanova en tu juventud — Murmuró divertida causando que su contrario riera

— ¿Yo un casanova?, sería más creíble pensar que las vacas vuelan querida, ahora, vamos a tomar la limonada que trajo la cocinera

— De acuerdo Francis

Cada quien tomo de una mano al menor y empezaron a llevarle caminando con cuidado, ambos se veían de vez en cuando mientras que el menor decía una y otra vez "adio pio pio" o "adio lito", despidiéndose de las aves y del ángel de marfil como si estos pudieran oírle.

Ashtoreth admitía para sí que tenía demasiada sed y lo demostró cuando se tomó dos vasos de aquella jarra de limonada.

Se la paso dándole de comer al menor y leyéndole un cuento mientras que el albino seguía cortando los arbustos, mientras más rápido terminará aquella tarea, más rápido podría sentarse con ella.

— Vamos Warlock, tú puedes — Alentaba el albino mostrándole su peluche

Del otro lado Ashtoreth llevaba de la mano al menor, habían estado haciendo esto desde hace una hora con quince minutos.

— Vamos enano, solo debes de caminar un poco — Pidió ahora ella

El menor siguió caminando hacia el peluche como en ocasiones anteriores, cuando ya estaban a un metro del albino, soltó con suavidad al menor quien siguió caminando de manera torpe hasta que la gravedad hizo de las suyas y el albino tuviera que agarrarlo antes de que cayera.

— Lo logro — Murmuró sorprendida Ashtoreth — ¡Lo logro Francis!

— ¡Lo logro Ashtoreth!

El menor fue dejado en el suelo con el peluche y ambos se permitieron tirar sus sombreros y abrazarse con fuerza a la par que reían.

Seis pasos, el menor había dado seis pasos.

Para las cocineras y el mayordomo que veían como gritaban y celebraban aquél par se les hacía indiferente pero para ellos había sido diferente.

Habían logrado que Warlock caminara, así fueran solo seis pasos, había caminado solo y eso era mejor que nada.

— Lo logramos — Murmuró Ashtoreth una vez rompieron el abrazo — Fue gracias a ti Francis

— No, fue gracias a ti

— No, fue de ambos

— De ambos — Repitió el albino

Ambos se vieron perdiéndose en el otro y mientras Warlock jugaba con su peluche, la niñera y el jardinero se besaron como si su alma dependiera de aquello sin ningún testigo de aquello más que el bebé.


	16. Chapter 16

Los primeros pasos de Warlock trajeron consigo que la niñera y el jardinero se besaran, podía ser por la emoción, por ver a su contrario verlo demasiado tiempo o tal vez por qué, en el fondo, ambos se gustaban.

El beso hubiera seguido sino fuera por que el aire era necesario, además de que el pequeño Warlock estaba jalando el pantalón del albino con insistencia; cuando ambos se separaron y, como si fuera una estúpida película de adolescentes, ambos se veían, esperando que uno de los dos diera explicación a lo que sucedió.

— Papá — Llamaba el menor enseñándole su peluche, Francis desvió su mirada, se agachó y cargo al menor que le abrazo del cuello

— Francis yo... — Trato de explicarse la pelirroja por qué si, ella había sido quien inicio el beso.

— ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en la cena de hoy querida?, ya casi es hora de retirarnos — Interrumpió el albino, cosa sorprendente siendo que esperaba que una persona terminase de hablar antes de hacerlo, pero se debía entender que el jardinero estaba nervioso, no todos los días besas a tu mejor amiga.

Ashtoreth lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir, no le parecía del todo correcto hablar de cosas personales en el ambiente laboral, no sabía si sus compañeros de trabajo se podrían a oír de lo que hablaban y se lo decían a la señora Dowling.

— De acuerdo, ¿quieres que me lleve al niño a bañar y cambiar antes de irnos?

— Sería lo mejor querida

Sus manos se rozaron en el instante que el menor de los Dowling paso de los brazos del jardinero a los de la niñera quienes terminaron con las mejillas rojas de la pena, desviando sus miradas para evitar ver a su contraparte.

— Entonces, ¿ya puede caminar señora Ashtoreth? — Cuestionó Harriet desde la puerta de la habitación de su hijo donde Ashtoreth lo arropaba y tomaba su bolso

— El joven Warlock dio sus primeros pasos hoy, le preciso ser más paciente señora Dowling, prontamente empezará a caminar solo es cuestión de tiempo, tenga una buena noche, le veo hasta el lunes — Respondio

— Igualmente, aquí está tu paga — Un sobre se le fue extendido, lo tomo y salió de la habitación del menor

En la puerta principal se hallaba Francis esperándole, ambos salieron sin ver al otro, una vez estuvieron en la parada del autobús, Ashtoreth se permitió enredar su brazo al del albino, quien no mostró algún signo de incomodidad o de que la quisiera lejos suyo.

Una vez llegó su transporte ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos donde ninguno dijo nada por el momento, cada quien se hallaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué tal si me dice que ya no quiere que seamos amigos?" — Pensaba Ashtoreth preocupada

"¿Qué tal si ya no quiere hablarme?, ¿y si piensa que me aproveche de su amistad para besarla?" — Era lo que pensaba Francis

Ambos se hallaban inmersos en sus pensamientos que, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino.

_The crêpes factory._

El mismo lugar a dónde iban todos los viernes después de una semana ajetreada, además de ser el día de paga de ambos.

Afortunadamente había mesas disponibles, Francis ayudo a sentar a su acompañante antes de sentarse de igual manera, un mesero les tomo la orden y entonces quedaron solos

— ¿Y qué tal tu día Ashtoreth?, sabías que los rosales en esta época del año van a...

— Francis, debemos hablar — Interrumpió

— Perdóname Ashtoreth, has de entender que no es un tema muy normal para mí el besarte... y no es que seas mala en lo absoluto — Se Interrumpió haciendo ademanes, causando que Ashtoreth sonriera — Eres mi mejor amiga, me haces feliz todos los días que estamos juntos

— Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Francis, jamás había tenido un amigo como tú y sobre el beso, he de confesarte que no tenía planeado el besarte, solo sucedió — Confesó, se permitió pensar unos instantes lo que diría a continuación, lo había besado, eso era más que obvio, no sabía que sucedería después pero quería arriesgarse — Me gustas Francis, no se que hiciste conmigo pero me has hecho reír, divertirme, salir de casa por las noches por una crepa o tomar el té.

Aquello sorprendió al albino que, a su parecer, solo era un tonto que hacía reír a la pelirroja.

La conocía desde hace menos de un año, habían iniciado como simples extraños que laboraban en el mismo lugar hasta volverse conocidos, luego amigos y mejores amigos, Ashtoreth sabía tantas cosas de él que jamás le había contado a nadie pero él desconocía todo sobre su contraria; no sabía sobre su familia, si tenía amigos además de él, no sabía la razón por la cual había trabajado en la mansión Dowling, no sabía siquiera la razón por la que usaba lentes oscuros.

Y aquello poco le importaba, por qué lo único que era importante para él era que sabía cómo actuaba cuando algo le gustaba o disgustaba, que había ocasiones en las cuales le enseñaba la lengua a Warlock, que le encantaban las galletas en forma de estrella, que le gustaban mucho los autos clásicos y deseaba comprarse un Bentley, que le gustaba mucho el color negro y que no le gustaba en lo absoluto ser pelirroja ya que atraía demasiado la mirada de las personas y además, que le encantaba comerse las fresas de su crepa cuando creía que no le veía.

— Ashtoreth, yo quiero confesarte que...

— Aquí están sus crepas, señores — Hablo el mesero entregándoles sus pedidos antes de retirarse

— ¿Tú qué Francis? — Pregunto Ashtoreth, ansiosa de saber cuál sería su respuesta pero a la vez temerosa que las cosas fueran a cambiar entre ellos

— La verdad... Vas muy rápido para mí querida — Admitió el albino, había que decir que, metafóricamente, el corazón de la pelirroja se hizo añicos con aquella declaración.

— Oh, entiendo, yo...

— Me gustas Ashtoreth — Interrumpió, queriendo dejar en claro todo y que no hubiera alguna confusión — Pero quisiera seguir conociéndonos, que sigamos saliendo a cenar juntos, que me conozcas como yo te conozco a ti y esperar que no te arrepientas de que te guste alguien como yo

— Entonces, ¿estás diciendo lo que pienso que estás diciendo Francis? — Cuestionó sorprendida, por qué claro, aquello de que tu enamorado este enamorado de ti no sucede todos los días y menos en la vida de la niñera

— Quieres, ya sabes, ¿salir conmigo Ashtoreth?

— Creo que ya conoces mi respuesta tonto — Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa — Ahora, ¿vas a comerte tus fresas?

— Todas tuyas querida, todas tuyas

Y en aquél local de crepas, se dieron su primer beso como pareja formal.

Claro, las cosas todavía no acababan ahí, eso era más que obvio.

La historia apenas acababa de empezar.


	17. Chapter 17

— ¡Warlock Dowling, contaré hasta tres para que vengas o te dejare sin galletas!

Desde el jardín se podían oír los gritos de Ashtoreth quien, como se podía notar, se hallaba buscando al menor de los Dowling.

Cómo dijo Francis tres meses atrás, apenas caminara este se iría a dónde quisiera, lo que no sabía es que el pequeño se hallaba comiendo galletas sentando en la banca del jardín mientras Francis plantaba los nuevos rosales que le habían traído.

— Creo que ya debes ir con Ashtoreth o se va a enojar más, joven Warlock — Sugirió el albino sabiendo que, en caso que la pelirroja saliera al jardín, quien terminaría siendo regañado sería él

— ¡No quelo! — Exclamó el azabache haciendo un puchero

— Ashtoreth me va a matar si ve que estás aquí comiendo galletas en vez de estar bañándote — Murmuró para sí antes de seguir con lo suyo, resignandose a su cruel destino

Dos minutos, eso fue lo que tardo Ashtoreth en bajar las escaleras y salir al jardín donde, como suponía, se hallaba el menor.

— Warlock, al baño ahora — Ordenó antes de cargarlo en sus brazos

— No quelo, no quelo

— No te pregunté si querías, ya casi es hora de que vayas a dormir y sigues sucio jovencito — Le regaño, Francis no hizo ruido alguno, pensando que así evitaría cualquier regaño de parte de ella — Y luego arreglaremos las cosas en la cena Francis Fell — Aviso antes de volver al interior de la mansión

En ese momento Francis sintió el verdadero terror, disfrazado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y alta, muy alta.

"Bueno, viví una buena vida" — Pensó para sí antes de seguir con sus labores, si iba a morir primero debía terminar sus labores diarios.

Las siete con cuarenta y nueve minutos, había salido finalmente del trabajo, faltaban un par de minutos para que Ashtoreth saliera de igual manera por lo que se permitió sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo.

En sí no había demasiadas cosas que decir con respecto a dicho medio de comunicación, era un teléfono con mica color azul cielo que había sido regalo de parte de su hermano mayor, un modelo algo antiguo que tenía las funciones básicas así como también el famoso "WhatsApp".

Tenía un par de mensajes de Lucius acerca de la próxima reunión familiar que sería en navidad, en veintiún días para ser precisos , lo pensó unos instantes, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que hablar de ello con la señora Dowling por qué debería faltar desde el veintidós hasta el veintiocho de diciembre.

— Bueno, luego hablaré de aquello con la señora Dowling — Murmuró antes de responder con una afirmativa a su hermano, ya casi era un año que no veía a su familia que ya le extrañaba en demasía hasta al travieso de Jefferson que cumplía en dos días sus dieciséis años.

— Ya estoy lista Francis — Hablo la pelirroja detrás suyo — Y ni creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste querido mío

Oh, ¿cómo pudo casi olvidarse de Ashtoreth?, tendría que darle aviso a la pelirroja de igual manera, no quisiera que su pareja pensara que le había abandonado sin decir más.

Pareja, hace seis años que no tenía una pareja, posterior a "ella".

— Claro que no lo olvido querida, ¿una cena al lugar donde quieras recompensará aquella acción?

— Si es una cena en aquél local de hamburguesas que te dije, podría considerarlo — Respondió la pelirroja acomodándose sus cabellos

— Entonces vamos a comer al local de hamburguesas — Confirmo extendiendole su mano, la contraria sonrió tomando su mano y caminando hacia la parada de autobuses.

No habrá tenido una pareja posterior a "ella", pero le alegraba no haberlo hecho hasta ahora, no haberse fijado en nadie más en seis años.

Por qué Ashtoreth valía la espera.

_"Yo no sabía que te necesitaba hasta que te encontré"_


	18. Chapter 18

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel día en que se quedó sin comunicación alguna hacia el exterior.

No tenía ninguna manera de pedir ayuda, tuvo que sufrir en silencio los golpes que su marido le daba constantemente hasta que finalmente el día llegó.

— Te quiero de vuelta una vez hayas acabado las compras o me las pagarás cuando llegues, ¿has entendido Gabriela?

— Entendido cariño, te veo a las cuatro para comer — Respondió sonriéndole tan falsamente que solo un idiota creería que estaba feliz

Y su esposo era un idiota.

El contrario salió de la casa para dirigirse a su trabajo, espero quince minutos antes de subir a su habitación, busco en el armario alguna maleta que dejo en su cama.

Saco la ropa que fuera necesaria y la metió con rapidez a la maleta, de igual manera metió algunas cosas que necesitaría como su identificación, tarjetas de crédito y dinero que había ahorrado en sus años de casada.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la maleta hecha, bajo las escaleras y se permitió tomarse un vaso de agua tratando de que el tiempo pasará rápidamente.

Cuando por fin dieron las ocho con diez, hora en que su marido ya debía estar laborando, abrió la puerta de la casa, reviso por todos lados antes de tomar su maleta y salir dejando las llaves de la casa debajo del tapete.

Camino apresuradamente hacia la parada de taxis donde tomo el primero que pasaba.

— ¿A dónde señorita?

— Voy a dos calles después del Soho, por favor

— Como usted diga

Se permitió soltar un suspiro, aguanto las ganas de llorar, debía esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.

Pago al taxista, dando las gracias y camino hacia la casa de su hermana, se agachó y levantó aquél gnomo feo de jardín donde se hallaba la llave de la casa, una llave de la cual solo sabían su ubicación ella y Beatriz además de la propietaria de la vivienda.

Abrió la puerta, entro y cerro con llave.

Y entonces lloró.

Lloró de felicidad, por qué finalmente era libre, después de años de maltrato, era libre.

A las nueve de la noche con dieciséis minutos, Ashtoreth y Francis llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja después de cenar en aquél local de hamburguesas.

— Entonces, ¿por fin he sido perdonado por mis acciones, querida?

— No aún no — Negó Ashtoreth sonriente, había sido una cena excelente, como todas las demás.

Solo que aún quería hacer sufrir a su amado un poco más, solo un poco.

— ¿Qué más debe uno hacer para que sea perdonado por una dama como usted?

— Bueno, dicen que los helados que venden en el parque St James son muy buenos, lástima que no haya con quién ir a comer helados en sábado — Dramatizó sacando su teléfono como si aquello fuera algo simplemente insignificante, la verdad era muy buena actriz, cualquier persona que no le conociera en lo absoluto habría de creer aquello.

Pero Francis ya conocía todas sus mañas.

— Entonces te veré el sábado a las diez de la mañana — Espetó el albino divertido

— ¿A las diez de la mañana?, aquello es demasiado temprano para ir a comer un helado Francis

— Podría invitarte a desayunar antes de ir al parque y comer un helado, claro, si aquello es de tu agrado querida — Sugirió — Si no quieres yo...

— Si quiero — Interrumpió — Pero mientras tanto aún no te perdono que irás a Washington en unos días y recién me avisas, querido

Si, la razón de su molestia había terminado con aquella hamburguesa de doble carne y papas fritas pero había vuelto cuando el albino le había dado la gran noticia que se iría antes de navidad a Estados Unidos, o bueno, fingía que era molestia.

La realidad era que extrañaría al mayor pero prefería hacerla de novia enojada antes que de una novia que necesitaba a su novio a las veinticuatro horas del día, no señor.

Ella solo lo quería a su lado unas cuantas horas al día donde pudieran hablar felizmente, no pedía más.

— Juro que fue de imprevisto, mi hermano siempre me avisa con antelación si habrá una fiesta de navidad pero en esta ocasión canceló sus planes de salir con mi padre y su familia de vacaciones a menos de un mes de la festividad.

— Te creo...pero mi metralleta no — De su bolsa saco su brillo labial y fingió dispararle, Francis en respuesta fingió que le había disparado

Ambos rieron

— Te veré mañana Ashtoreth

— Que tengas una buena noche Francis

Ambos dudaron antes de darse un beso en los labios, llevaban poco más de un mes saliendo pero seguía habiendo algo de timidez en ellos.

Una vez Ashtoreth entro a su casa Francis se retiró a la propia con una sonrisa en sus labios que nada podría borrar.

De igual manera la pelirroja sonreía, claro, hasta que vio a alguien en su sala, alguien que conocía a la perfección.

— Gabriela, ¿qué haces aquí? — Se permitió preguntar viendo a esta con una maleta a lado suyo

— Necesito un lugar donde dormir

— ¿Qué pasó con tu marido?

— ... Me he escapado de casa, ya no quería seguir viviendo en aquél sitio, ya no más

Ashtoreth suspiro — Vamos por una taza de té, necesitas calmarte, las dos necesitamos calmarnos, después me hablaras de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Gabriela asintió siguiéndole a la cocina.

Aquella sería una noche muy larga.


	19. Chapter 19

— ¿¡Qué el hizo qué!?

Aquél grito pudo haber sido fácilmente oído por los vecinos quienes, sino fuera por qué estaban viendo su programa favorito, irían a reclamarle a la pelirroja.

— Me golpeaba y me prohibió salir de la casa a menos que fuera a comprar las cosas para hacer comida mensualmente — Respondió Gabriela encogiéndose en su silla, sintiéndose culpable por haberle contado aquello a la mayor pero ya no había vuelta atrás; necesitaba alguien que le apoyará, necesitaba a sus hermanas.

— Ese idiota poco hombre, ¿cómo se atrevió a siquiera ponerte una mano encima?, oh, pero me va a oír y...

— Ashtoreth — Interrumpió — Por favor, no digas nada, lo que menos quiero es que se entere donde estoy

— Deberías denunciarlo por ello Gabriela, no te mereces aquello — Reclamo molesta, no, furiosa era la palabra perfecta que describía como se sentía la mayor.

Todo este tiempo pensando que su hermana estaba en buenas manos para que resultará que ese hombre se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeña hermana, aquella niña que tanto habían cuidado Beatriz y ella, la favorita de las tres para sus padres, la más inteligente para los profesores y la más agraciada para los hombres.

— Por favor

Ashtoreth suspiro sobando el puente de su nariz en un intento de calmarse, se hallaba en un dilema; por un lado quería ir a golpear a ese idiota que había lastimado a su hermana menor pero por el otro, solo quería cuidar a su hermana y velar por qué ese hombre jamás volviera a buscarla.

Al final, decidió que la segunda opción sería la mejor, solo por ahora — Está bien, no diré nada si es lo que deseas

— Gracias hermana

— No me lo agradezcas, ahora, ve a dormir, ha sido un día demasiado difícil para ti — Ordenó señalando las escaleras

Gabriela asintió dejando su taza en el lavabo antes de subir las escaleras al cuarto de invitados, Ashtoreth por otro lado decidió que lo mejor sería despejar su mente haciendo un puré de papa, aquello hacia que se calmara*

Al día siguiente, para su desgracia, tuvo que cancelar su cita con el albino, explicándole que le había surgido un asunto importante con su hermana menor y debía estar para ella.

_"Tranquila, otro día podemos ir por ese helado Ashtoreth, tu hermana es lo primero. Si ocurre algo llámame y de inmediato iré"_

La respuesta que obtuvo le quitó aquél peso de encima, en esos momentos agradecía a quien fuera por haberle presentado a Francis, alguien que le hacía demasiado feliz y jamás haría lo mismo que el idiota del esposo de su hermana.

— Perdón por haber hecho que tu cita se tuviera que posponer por lo culpa

— No importa, él se lo tomo de buena manera y me dijo que otro día será — Respondió restándole importancia — ¿Quieres ir a comprar pollo conmigo?, sería bueno para acompañar nuestro puré de papa

— Me encantaría Ashtoreth

La pelirroja tomo su billetera y las llaves de su casa junto con su bolsa donde guardaría el pollo, la castaña se colocó sus zapatos y ambas salieron de la vivienda.

— Por cierto, ¿has visto a Beatriz? — Pregunto la castaña en el transcurso del viaje

— Fui hace un mes, pensaba ir en navidad a visitarla, ¿tú piensas ir a verla?

— No creo que desee verme, desde que me casé no la volví a ver, siquiera pude ir a su juicio — Respondió con tristeza sabiendo que había probabilidades de que aquello fuera cierto

— Gabriela, no importa lo que haya sucedido, eres nuestra hermana y siempre te amaremos sin importar qué, así que, ¿iremos en navidad?, a Beatriz le encantaría verte después de años, siempre te dio sus galletas por qué mamá no te dejaba comer pensando que te verías gorda

— Si, me gustaría ir en navidad y hacerle un pastel por los cumpleaños a los que no pude asistir, ¿crees que le siga gustando el pastel de zarzamora?

— Claro que sí, siempre ha sido su pastel favorito, tal vez vaya a decirle a su suegra que nos permita llevarnos a los niños a ver a su madre, no creo que siga molesta por lo que pasó

— Espero que no, al fin que el tipo se merecía eso y más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mi jefecita siempre me ha dicho que solo aplasta papas cuando está molesta o tiene muchas cosas en mente, a su parecer, aquello le relaja y le hace que aclare mejor sus ideas.


	20. Chapter 20

Dos semanas, habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que su hermana estaba viviendo con ella, había tenido que dejar de lado sus salidas continuas con el albino para cuidar a su hermana que, a pesar de ser una adulta, su mente le hacía una mala jugada cada que pensaba quedarse hasta tarde con el albino.

Y ahora, en el aeropuerto de Londres, tendría que despedirse del mayor por una semana más.

— ¿Me llamaras todos los días Francis? — Preguntó viendo como las personas iban de un lado a otro, algunos subiendo al avión, otros bajando de los mismos y algunos más yendo a los sanitarios o a comer algo

— Te llamaré todos los días Ashtoreth — Afirmó el jardinero — ¿Me escribirás todos los días?

— Sabes que lo haré aunque no me lo pidas cariño — Respondió sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo — Perdona por no haber estado estos últimos días contigo, cancelarte las citas y...

— Shh — Le Interrumpió el albino — Sé que estuviste ocupada con tu hermana, jamás me molestaría por qué estés con tu hermana ni tampoco pediré que te disculpes, la familia es lo primero querida mía

— Oh Francis, no se cómo pude conocer a alguien tan extraordinario como tú

— Yo soy el que debería preguntarse aquello Ashtoreth, no se a quien le haya rezado pero le agradezco infinitamente por haberme permitido conocerte y estar contigo

— Eres todo un Romeo, Francis

— Solo contigo querida, solo contigo

Y, como en cualquier película o serie cliché, se dieron un beso en el aeropuerto, cinco minutos antes de que Francis abordará su avión.

— Te llamaré cuando llegue querida, te quiero — Fueron las últimas palabras que le dedico el jardinero antes de irse

— Y yo te quiero a ti — Fue su contestación, una que el albino no logro oír pero que no era necesaria decirse para saber que ambos se querían de la misma manera.

No fue hasta que vio el avión volar que se retiró del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi en dirección a su hogar.

Cuando llegó no correspondió aquél saludo que su hermana le dio sino que simple y sencillamente se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión y se puso a ver cualquier serie televisiva, tratando de que aquello aminorase la pena que sentía.

¿Una semana sin Francis?, aquello sería una Odisea que no quería enfrentar pero debía hacerlo.

Lastimosamente, había cosas que aún no llegaba a comprender del pasado del albino, cosas que llegarían como un torbellino a su vida y podrían traer consigo dudas sobre cosas que no tenía planteado dudar, dolores que jamás creyó sentir y secretos que nunca debieron ser revelados

Claro, aquello podría suceder o no, el destino era incierto y a Dios le gustaba jugar las cartas a oscuras, cualquier paso que tomara sería decisivo para lo que vendría posterior a la época navideña.

_Oh Ashtoreth, Ashtoreth, Ashtoreth._

_¿Acaso jamás preguntaste que sucedió aquella tarde de junio hace seis años?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hoy retomamos nuestros días de actualizar :D
> 
> Si alguien sigue "Il amore di un caduto" en Ao3, les temo decir que nos iremos en hiatus temporalmente, solo mientras me acomodo con el horario de clases en la universidad y las clases de inglés que tomaré con mis hermanos :'D.
> 
> Sin más que decir, hagan sus apuestas del rumbo de este fanfic, yo sé lo que sucederá pero ustedes no 😎
> 
> Por cierto, si alguien quiere hechar mame por Facebook, me encuentran como "Sarah de Sheen", acepto solicitudes todos los días 😎
> 
> Los amo.


	21. Chapter 21

— Warlock, ven acá — Se oía desde el primer piso los gritos de la pelirroja, las sirvientas siguieron con sus labores ignorando que el hijo de sus jefes se había escondido detrás de las escaleras donde podía haber alguna araña venenosa.

Claro, esto era la vida real y ninguna sirvienta sería tan descuidada con limpiar debajo de las escaleras si quería conservar un trabajo donde el salario era demasiado prometedor.

— Se ha puesto peor desde que el señor Francis se fue a Washington — Murmuraba Luisa, una sirvienta de cabellos marrones y ojos color miel, algo regordeta pero que parecía más amigable que la directora Tronchatoro de la película Matilda

— Absolutamente, la otra vez oí como le gritaba a las plantas, las amenazó con cortarlas de raíz si se atrevían a ponerse marrones — Colaboró Denisse, una joven que no superaba los treinta con los cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, algo bajita y delgada, una versión de las gemelas de "¿Y dónde están las rubias?" pero menos grosera

— ¿Han visto al niño? — Cuestionó Ashtoreth cruzada de brazos, se podía deducir fácilmente que había logrado oír lo que ese par hablaba mientras realizaban sus actividades diarias y no estaba contenta con aquello

— No señora Ashtoreth — Respondieron ambas de inmediato hasta que el menor salió de debajo de las escaleras junto con su peluche, pensando que la pelirroja se había retirado cosa que era errónea y finalmente se lo llevó a su baño de la tarde sin antes dedicarles una mirada de odio a ambas mujeres chismosas.

Los vellos de sus espaldas se habían erizado del terror, aquella mujer no tenía ninguna pinta de amigable, nadie sabía cómo aquella mujer había logrado ser amiga del tan amable y divertido señor Francis

Aunque claro, ninguna persona se atrevía a conocer a Ashtoreth realmente.

_— ¿Cómo está la dama más hermosa del mundo?_

— Ay Francis, no soy la más hermosa — Reía sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, a su lado, Warlock dormía después de su baño y de haber comido un poco de verduras cocinadas al vapor

_— Claro que lo eres, nadie puede compararse con tu belleza querida mía_

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en casa? — Pregunto tratando de dejar aquel tema de lado, Francis desde su sitio sonreía victorioso, adoraba hacer aquello con la pelirroja

_— Demasiado bien, he regresado de hacer las compras con mi nuera y mi hermano, mi padre ahora mismo se halla descansando y decidí llamarte antes de que me requiera nuevamente, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día, querida?_

— Oh, ¿qué podría decirte de él?, Warlock se escapó de su baño hace rato escondiéndose debajo de las escaleras, haciendo berrinches por qué no estás aquí y las mujeres que se encargan de la limpieza cuchicheando como si no hubiese mañana sobre mi humor diario, ¿qué tan interesante les resulta meterse en mi vida personal?

_— No les hagas caso querida — Respondió el albino desde el otro lado de la línea, tapando con otra cobija a su progenitor para que no sintiera frío alguno — Mientras que no difamen en tu nombre todo esta bien, no se te olvide que nosotros también hacemos lo mismo cada que vemos a la señora Dowling traerse ropita de marinerito al joven Warlock_

— Pero es distinto — Reclamo sin querer admitir aquello — Nosotros lo hacemos cuando sabemos que nadie llegará a oír aquello

_— Y ellas deben estar haciendo lo mismo Ashtoreth, no pienses tanto en ello que te saldrán canas_

— ¿Y dejará de gustarte mi cabello?

_— Jamás dejaría de gustarme tu cabello, así te lo pintes de algún color extravagante jamás dejaría de ser el más bonito de todos los cabellos que hay_

Ashtoreth sonrió sentándose en una esquina de la cama individual que tenía el menor, ya saben, los padres ya pensaban a futuro que usaría aquella cama cuando aún dormía en su cuna.

— Te quiero Francis

_Aquella confesión sorprendió al albino, sintió su corazón latir más rápido y sus mejillas calentarse, estaba apenado — Yo también te quiero querida — Tartamudeo y, si Ashtoreth hubiera visto su cara, se hubiera reído de él probablemente_

Siguieron hablando, no por que estuvieran interesado en aquello sino más bien por la necesidad de oír al contrario.

Ashtoreth prometió llamarle cuando saliera de trabajar y cuando llegara a casa sana y salva, Francis prometió contestar las llamadas y mandarle un mensaje antes de dormir como todos los días.

Aún faltaban dos días para navidad pero ambos ya deseaban verse.

_— Por cierto, manda saludos a tu hermana de mi parte, no quiero que piense que soy un mal cuñado — Fue lo último que dijo Francis antes de colgar y Ashtoreth prometió hacerlo_

Claro, cuando llegara a casa Gabriela tenía dos tazas de cocoa listas y una nueva historia que contarle cómo día con día.

— Y dime, ¿qué me vas a contar esta vez de tu vida?, ¿tu boda con el idiota?

— Me gusta la idea, aunque no fue demasiado agradable para mi, nuestros padres me obligaron a casarme con él — Confesó antes de iniciar otra historia

Después de todo, aquello le ayudaba a sobrellevar su nueva vida.


	22. Chapter 22

— Tío Francis, dice papá que dejes de platicar con tu novia y bajes a ayudar a decorar el árbol — Llamo Jefferson, el hijo mayor de su hermano quién contaba con dieciocho años, desde la puerta de su habitación a la par que cargaba en brazos a su hermana de dos años, Jude*

— Dile que en un momento bajo — Pidió sonriéndole, el de cabellos marrones asintió antes de salir de la habitación

Una vez que se retiraron sus sobrinos suspiro volviendo a su llamada, su hermano cuando niños hasta lo había usado de señuelo para ver a sus novias pero él no podía hablar con la suya, irónicamente.

— Ya oíste querida, me tengo que ir pero prometo llamarte más tarde — Se disculpó

_— Yo te llamaré luego Francis — Respondió está — Mi hermana quiere que vayamos a hacer las compras para mañana y no creo que me deje tomar el teléfono hasta que tengamos todo listo_

— De acuerdo querida, hablamos pronto

La llamada finalizo y Francis bajo a donde se hallaba su hermano con sus dos hijos y su padre.

La esposa de Lucius se encontraba trabajando, a ella le habían dado el día posterior a Navidad de vacaciones pero tenía que trabajar el día antes de Nochebuena, el árbol pudo haberse puesto antes de su llegada pero su hermano insistió en que debían colocarlo como la familia que eran.

— ¿Ya dejaste de hablar con la novia, hermanito? — Cuestionó el azabache cruzado de brazos en un gesto serio que, sino fuese por qué Francis conocía perfectamente a su hermano, creería que era verdad

— Te ayude varias veces a escaparte por la ventana para que vieras a tu novia Penélope, a Griselda, Natasha...

— De acuerdo, ya dejemos aquello y empecemos a decorar el árbol — Interrumpió Lucius moviendo sus manos en señal de rendición, sonrió, definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y eso le alegraba en demasía

— ¿Tus hijos no van a decorar con nosotros? — Se permitió preguntar al ver que ninguno de los niños se hallaba abajo, solo ellos dos y su padre que veía la televisión a unos metros de la sala

— Quise decorar está vez el árbol contigo, llevo tres años sin verte y me es grato volver a ver a mi hermano menor, más ahora que se que tienes una pareja, por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de la dama que te ha robado tu corazón de pollo?

Desenrolló los cables de las series antes de responder — Ashtoreth, Ashtoreth J Crowley, es originaria de Londres

— ¿Alguna característica física que la distinga de las demás?

Ambos colocaron las luces con sumo cuidado, la última vez que se hallaba platicando terminaron tirando el árbol encima de Michelle, afortunadamente no le pasó nada pero ellos terminaron sin galletas con chispas de chocolate para la cena.

— Es pelirroja, alta, muy alta, le gusta vestir negro y rojo mayormente, usa lentes oscuros y tiene una expresión de ser alguien seria pero es un amor, es divertida, usa demasiado el humor negro y le encantan demasiado las galletas en forma de estrella, no sé la razón pero siempre que le llevo galletas de estrella se pone feliz

Lucius sonrió mientras colocaba las esferas azules por qué obvio, le tocaba poner las esferas azules si o sí, era el mayor.

— Te tiene demasiado enamorado e idiota, hace seis años que no te veo sonreír de aquella manera no desde...

— Por favor, no digas su nombre, esa mujer dejo de significar algo para mí en el momento que conocí a Ashtoreth — Interrumpió a la par que colocaba el resto de las esferas por qué claramente Lucius mandaba a pesar de que ambos ya eran unos adultos

— Tuvimos que regresar todos los regalos de boda — Expreso con pesar el azabache, había una licuadora demasiado bonita entre esos regalos y lamentablemente no se la pudo quedar.

Aunque claro, también estaba molesto con esa mujer, la odiaba por haberle hecho eso a su hermano, recordaba como esos ojos azules que siempre habían brillado como estrellas se habían opacado después de una hora sin ver a su prometida, después de saber que había sido plantado en el altar por aquella mujer a quien le profeso amor eterno.

Lo único que siempre recordaría serían sus ojos, esos ojos tan extraños que le habían causado escalofríos.

— Y, ¿cuándo traeras a Ashtoreth a la casa?, papá se sentiría muy feliz de conocerla

— Algún día que no sea invierno, no creo que aguante el clima de Washington*

— Espero que sea pronto, quiero conocer a mi cuñada — Se burló

— Ya déjame de molestar Lucius, papá, dile a Lucius que me deje de molestar

— Lucius, deja a tu hermano — Se oyó desde el sillón, el albino sonrió siguiendo con la colocación de estrellas mientras que el azabache refunfuñaba de que solo le defendía por ser el favorito

Cuando el árbol fue terminado junto con el nacimiento Michelle había llegado con galletas de chocolate que comportamiento de camino a la casa que comieron entre todos.

Mañana sería Nochebuena y Francis se preguntaba como la estaría pasando Ashtoreth desde casa

"Tal vez la traiga pronto" — Pensó para sí mientras comía sus galletas con una taza de cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El nombre de Jude se lo coloque especialmente por qué en las clases de inglés cantaremos Hey Jude, no por nada simbólico xd.
> 
> *Mientras que en Londres la temperatura no es tan mala y se presenta una leve nevada, en Washington el clima no es favorable llegando a temperaturas de -1°C por lo que nuestro pobre Francis está congelándose; recuerden, si van a ir a Washington, vayan en primavera


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras que Francis hablaba con su hermano, Ashtoreth se hallaba en el supermercado con su hermana.

Ella se hallaba revisando el área de licores mientras su hermana compraba las cosas por qué, obviamente, ella tenía planeado pedir pizza y beber vino a la par que veía Doctor Who, pero no, su hermana había tenido la grandiosa idea de hacer comida para la cena de navidad, decorar el árbol y demás cosas que se veían muy aburridas para dos personas.

Ah, pero si fuera Francis quien le viniera a decir que hicieran una gran cena de navidad ahí si iba bien caritativa, si ella no era tonta, sabía lo que le convenía.

— Ashtoreth, ven a ayudarme a elegir si compramos crema para espagueti o tomates — Hablo su hermana quien jalaba el carrito con tantas cosas que probablemente se hecharian a perder por qué ninguna comía demasiado

— Sería más sencillo que pidiera comida a domicilio y llevarle a Beatriz al día siguiente, sus hijos dijeron que pensaban pasar Nochebuena con ella — Sugirió metiendo al carrito uno de los tantos vinos que había

— Me gusta más la idea de llevarle comida preparada a tener que llevarle comida de dudosa procedencia, he de imaginar que eso comías todos los días antes de que yo llegara a tu casa

— Aunque no lo creas mi novio traía cosas de su casa y cenamos juntos por lo que no siempre comía comida a domicilio — Replicó enseñándole la lengua de manera infantil pero aquello poco le importo

— Ay si, el famoso hombre sin nombre del que tanto presumes — Expreso sarcástica

— Tiene nombre y es...

— Señoritas, ¿gustan una muestra de nuestro jamón?

Ashtoreth bufo tomando una muestra, la comió y siguió su camino, cuando llegara Francis de Washington le invitaría a casa para que su hermana entendiera que su novio no era imaginario, era de carne y hueso

— Espero y que Beatriz te jale de las orejas en navidad para que dejes de molestar a tu hermana mayor — Se quejo buscando alguna golosina que pidiera degustar una vez pagarán todo

— No comas chocolates, te salen granos* — Advirtió la castaña

— A mi ángel no le importa que me salgan granos Gabriela

Y volvieron a discutir.

Y uno de los empleados les tuvo que pedir que dejarán de hacer un escándalo o las tendrían que sacar, si, el mayor oso de su vida, bueno, también estaba cuando Beatriz se había peleado con la botarga de oso del cereal de chispas de chocolate pero eso ya era otra historia.

Las bolsas fueron dejadas en la barra de la cocina, Ashtoreth salió dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación a hablar con el albino sino fuera por qué su hermana le obstruyo el paso.

— Dame permiso, ya te acompañe en este suplicio, ahora quiero ir a mi habitación — Ordenó

— No, vas a ayudarme a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador y luego podríamos ver alguna película, compré hace poco una llamada "Inframundo", podría gustarte — Sugirió y Ashtoreth suspiro con pesar antes de regresar a guardar las cosas que compraron

Aunque nadie lo creyera, no podía decirle a su hermana un "No" y ella se aprovechaba de aquello cada vez que la ocasión lo ameritaba de niñas y parecía ser que seguía recordando aquello demasiado bien.

— Solo espero que no sea una estúpida película de romance por qué juro que destruyó ese disco en el momento que suceda aquello — Amenazó mientras guardaba las papas

— Claro que no, lo prometo, entendí después de que rompieras la película de After

— Más te vale Gabriela Louis Crowley* — Se burló sabiendo que aquello molestaba a la menor

— Calla Ashtoreth James Crowley

Por qué si, sus padres no pudieron ser peores padres que cuando les colocaron como segundo nombre uno de varón, el lado positivo es que nadie más que ellas sabía aquello.

"¿Sería oportuno decirle a Francis de aquello?"— Se pregunto a la par que ayudaba a su hermana a colocar la película en el televisor

Sabía perfectamente que no se burlaría de aquello pero, aún tenía miedo de contarle ciertas cosas de su pasado, no era nada malo pero le traía un mal sabor de boca recordar su vida cuando sus padres aún vivían y las cosas que sucedieron posterior a ello.

_"No por nada Beatriz había sido encarcelada por intento de homicidio"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mi mamá para evitar que yo comiera chocolates siempre decía que me saldría acné, fueron tiempos oscuros en los que me daba cosa tragarme un chocolate... Pero ahora me los trago bien Agustín :D


	24. Chapter 24

Nochebuena, con algunas horas de diferencia pero era Nochebuena de igual manera.

— Ashtoreth, deja este teléfono en paz y ven a ayudar con la cena — Llamo su hermana desde las escaleras, la pelirroja suspiro viendo nuevamente su teléfono antes de dejarlo en su cama y salir a ayudar

Había hablado con Francis hace cinco horas pero el albino estaba siendo llamado por su hermano por lo que tuvieron que dejar la conversación para más tarde, pero ya casi eran las ocho de la noche y no tenía noticia alguna del albino*.

— ¿Qué necesitas Gabriela? — Pregunto una vez bajo las escaleras, la castaña señaló hacia la cocina donde ya casi todo estaba listo, se había pasado toda la tarde cocinando

— Te toca hacer el pastel, sabes que a mí se me da fatal el pastel pero tú los haces muy buenos — Expreso la castaña entregándole su delantal — Están ya todas las cosas en la cocina, si me disculpas, voy a bañarme

Y antes de que Ashtoreth pudiera replicar, Gabriela ya estaba subiendo las escaleras con dirección al baño, su mirada se dirigió al delantal, se encogió de hombros antes de ir a la sala a encender el estéreo en su canción favorita y empezar con la preparación del pastel.

" _Oh, mamma mia, mamma mia!_  
 _Mamma mia, let me go!"_

Tres de la tarde, Francis se hallaba envolviendo regalos con su sobrino quien de cuando en cuando veía su teléfono y volvía a lo suyo

— ¿Esperas un mensaje de tu novia, sobrino? — Se permitió preguntar de manera casual, tratando de no sonar como un entrometido

— Mi novio

— Oh — Fue lo único que dijo, no pensó que su sobrino tuviera dichos gustos pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, el dueño de su casa, entre comillas librería, era gay así que no veía aquello como algún mal

— ¿Te incómoda que sea gay, tío Francis? — Y el temor se hizo presente en Jefferson por qué su tío era la persona que más quería su padre además de su abuelo y ellos, no quisiera que su tío se molestará por aquello y dejara de venir a la casa, no, no podría vivir con aquello

— En lo absoluto, no estamos en los años cuarenta cuando la homosexualidad era vista como algo horrible por los alemanes, así que...¿Cómo se llama?

— Gregory

— ¿Lo piensas invitar a la cena de navidad?

— Este año la pasará con su familia pero si vienes el próximo año le podría decir que venga — Sugirió y Francis sonrió

— Me sería agradable conocer a tu pareja, sobrino, pero ahora tenemos que terminar estos regalos o tu padre va a empezar a quejarse que estamos demasiado oxidados para envolver regalos

— Tío — Llamo el menor — Gracias por no juzgarme

— Eres mi familia Jefferson, jamás podría juzgar a mi familia — Respondió y aquello era verdad, jamás juzgaria a un miembro de su familia.

— ¡Deja el pastel!

Un golpe con la pala fue suficiente para que Gabriela alejara sus manos del pastel de chocolate al cual se le iba a colocar el betún del mismo sabor en unos momentos con la misma pala con la que fue golpeada*

— De acuerdo, no debes pegarme Ashtoreth, después de todo, en un cuarto de hora empezamos a comer

— Aún así no puedes tocarlo, me obligaste a hacer el pastel, ahora esperas a que esté listo — Ordenó señalando la puerta de la cocina, la castaña bufo saliendo a preparar la mesa donde comerían

Comerían a las once con treinta minutos para que a las doce llegarán a comer el pastel como el inicio de la navidad antes de irse a dormir.

— Sabes hermana, creo que quiero volver a trabajar — Confesó cuando ingreso a la cocina a llevar la comida al comedor

— ¿Enserio?, había olvidado que habías trabajado desde que te casaste con ese idiota

— Si, creo que es hora de volver a trabajar como contadora, no puedo vivir como mantenida toda la vida — Expreso con seguridad y Ashtoreth sonrió apoyando la decisión de su hermana

— De acuerdo, vamos a sentarnos a comer, luego hablamos sobre tu idea de trabajar Gabriela

A las ocho de la noche el teléfono sonó, Francis dejo que su cuñada colocará el pavo en el horno y salió de la cocina a contestar la llamada.

Era Ashtoreth.

Sonrió antes de contestar — ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

_— Oh ángel, eres un romántico de primera — Aquello desconcertó al albino pero no dijo nada, sonaba demasiado alegre, aquello era sospechoso — ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho *_ _hip_ _* verdad?_

— Si querida, me lo has dicho toda la semana y yo también te quiero demasiado

_— ¿Mucho mucho?_

— Claro que si Ashtoreth, tanto que ni las estrellas del cielo llegan a acercarse al cariño que siento por ti, ¿estás tomando?

_— Oh sí... Mi hermana abrió el vino y empezamos a tomar, está ahora mismo jugando con el pato... ¿Sabías que los patos son espías infiltrados?_

La conversación perdió la seriedad con aquellas palabras pero Francis simplemente se sentó en el sillón con el teléfono en su oído — ¿Ah sí?, cuéntame más

Y se paso cuarenta y ocho minutos oyendo las teorías conspirativas sobre los patos y como trabajaban para el gobierno ruso, en ocasiones la pelirroja se le iba el hilo de la conversación pero siguió oyendole hasta que está termino roncando con el teléfono encendido, detrás suyo se hallaba Lucius esperándole.

— Vamos a cenar Francis, mañana le dices feliz navidad a ella

— Si, creo que es lo mejor, se quedó dormida de todos modos — Confesó antes de ir al comedor donde ya se hallaban todos reunidos para cenar.

Comieron, charlaron, rieron y a las doce en punto intercambiaron regalos, entre su hermano y él llevaron a su padre a dormir una vez terminaron de abrir los regalos, Jefferson se fue a su habitación luego de ayudar a dejar limpio el comedor, Michelle fue a llevar a su cuarto a Jude siendo seguida por Lucius y él, el simplemente se quedó viendo a las estrellas.

— Feliz navidad Ashtoreth — Susurró imaginando que ella oiria aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra hay una diferencia horaria de cinco horas, mientras que con Ashtoreth son las ocho de la noche, con Francis son las tres de la tarde.
> 
> * NA: Si, la primera vez que mi madre hizo un pastel (fue para mí padrastro por su cumpleaños) nos saco de la cocina por qué nos queríamos comer el betún 💔


	25. Chapter 25

Nervios, sentía demasiados nervios en esos momentos.

Se hallaba en el aeropuerto, esperando a la misma persona de la que se despidió días atrás y a quien extrañaba en demasía, aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta.

Reviso por quinta vez en lo que iba de la tarde, el vuelo de Francis debía haber llegado hace dos minutos con diecinueve, no, veinte segundos, de nueva cuenta fijo su vista al gran ventanal del aeropuerto coraborando que dicho avión no había llegado.

Entonces, el temor se hizo presente, ¿y si había su avión había tenido algún percance?, ¿y si se estrelló y hasta el día posterior le avisarían que habían hallado los restos del albino?

Antes de que siguiera pensando en diferentes situaciones dónde Francis había muerto o terminado en un coma que seguiría de una amnesia dónde no le recordaría pero si a su antigua prometida y saldría a buscarla para casarse, el avión aterrizó

Minutos después, doce si eran exactos, pudo ver al albino caminar hacia su persona con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba, correspondió aquella sonrisa antes de ser apresada por los brazos del mayor

— Te he extrañado como no tienes idea querida mía

— El sentimiento es mutuo ángel — Respondió, ignorando la palabra con la cual había nombrado a su amado y este decidió no tomarle demasiado importancia.

Si a ella le gustaba, ¿quién era él para contradecirle?

— ¿Quieres comer algo?, la comida del avión no me era apetecible en lo absoluto

— Me encantarían unas hamburguesas, como las que comemos cada fin de mes — Sugirió y Francis asintió

— Unas hamburguesas serán

Gabriela veía la hora, habían pasado seis horas desde que se había ido Ashtoreth a buscar a su novio misterioso.

Cambio de canal mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, dentro de poco serían las seis de la tarde por lo que su serie favorita daría inicio prontamente, desvío la vista a su teléfono, había mandado su currículum a un par de empresas que requerían un contador, prometieron llamar por lo que solo esperaba una respuesta favorable para ella.

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada más que ayudar a hacer la comida, en cuanto a la limpieza de la casa solo eran los platos con los que comían, limpiar el polvo que se formase en el transcurso de la semana y regar las plantas de su hermana, en sí, no había nada interesante que hacer.

La puerta de la entrada rechino, giro la cabeza viendo que era su hermana mayor quien portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además de que su labial se había corrido.

— Perdón por la demora, tuve ciertos asuntos que atender

— Si comerte a besos con tu novio misterioso son asuntos que atender, no quisiera saber cuáles serían los asuntos urgentes que atender — Se burló a lo que la pelirroja le enseño la lengua

— Respétame, soy mayor que tú — Se quejo antes de sacar de su bolso un traste con comida, probablemente una hamburguesa por lo que llegaba a ver desde su lugar — Ahora me comeré está hamburguesa yo

— Oh vamos hermanita, sabes que te quiero mucho

Ashtoreth sonrió antes de entregarle el traste que contenía, en efecto, una hamburguesa con papas fritas — Voy a cambiarme, usar vestido todo el día con este horrible corset causará que escupa mis pulmones un día de estos

— Claro, gracias por cierto

— No es nada

Si Ashtoreth hubiera volteado a ver a su hermana, hubiera notado que se comía su hamburguesa con una sonrisa en los labios... Y qué también se hallaba viendo caricaturas para niños.

Si Gabriela hubiera subido examinado a su hermana en vez de solo darle una rápida mirada, hubiera notado que llevaba un abrigo color marrón demasiado grande para ser de ella.

Había cosas que alguien halla arriba no quería que sucedieran aún, probablemente solo sea el destino quien busca el momento adecuado o tal vez si es un Todopoderoso quien juega a las cartas.

— Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que hay probabilidades de que salga antes de tiempo?

— Claro que si, su comportamiento ha sido demasiado bueno y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con el juez de que su condena baje de seis a, no se, ¿dos años?, hasta podría salir bajo fianza, aún así, no quiero darle tantas esperanzas de ello

— Haga lo que pueda señor Wings, si con ello podré salir antes y ver a mis hijos crecer, soy capaz de portarme el doble de mejor que hoy día

El hombre de cabellos castaños asintió antes de ver al oficial hacerle señas de que su tiempo había finalizado, guardo sus cosas en su maletín y le extendió su mano a la dama que tenía enfrente suyo — Haré lo que esté en mis manos señorita Beatriz, de ello no tenga duda

— Gracias

Y, después de Navidad, Beatriz sonrió de nueva cuenta de solo imaginar que, probablemente, podría salir, podría ver y cuidar a sus pequeños.

Claro, esperaba que fuera febrero cuando sus hermanas fueran de visita para darles las buenas nuevas


	26. Chapter 26

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó Warlock quien, a paso torpe, llegó a los brazos del albino quien le cargó en sus brazos

— Mi niño, ¿cómo te has portado?

— Bien — Respondió el menor quien ya podía decir algunas palabras de manera correcta y otras solo decía una o dos sílabas

— No le creas a ese niño, ha causado desastres desde el día que te fuiste, ángel — Se quejo la pelirroja colocando una mano en su cintura

— Warlock, ¿qué dijimos sobre portarte mal con Ashtoreth?, así te ponga esa cara enojada cuando quieres galletas, ella solo quiere cuidarte, si sigues así ya no te daré tu regalo

La palabra regalo fue suficiente para que el menor, quién había estado viendo las mariposas, pusiera total atención en el albino

— ¿Legalo? — Pregunto y Francis sonrió

— Te voy a dar un regalo si te portas bien, ¿te vas a portar bien?

— ¡Si!

— Francis, deja de malcriar al niño — Y antes de seguir regañando al mayor, quien hacía oídos sordos, este ya le había entregado un carrito de juguete color negro que el menor tomo y con el cual, después de ser bajado al suelo del jardín, se puso a jugar felizmente como cualquier niño de dos años

— ¿Decías algo querida?

— No, lindo juguete — Admitió, aunque en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, también quería un regalo, aunque claro, ella no era una mujer interesada solo en los bienes materiales, no, ella quería a Francis

— También te he traído un obsequio si es lo que piensas querida, pero he de confesar que lo he olvidado en la casa, ¿una cena en mi casa sería suficiente para perdonar mi descuido?

— Un café con galletas sería perfecto para mí — Respondió y el albino sonrió

Posterior a ello, tuvo que llevarse al menor a comer mientras que el mayor empezaba con sus labores que no había hecho en esos días de vacaciones.

Probablemente no comería ese día por el trabajo que tenía y debía de admitir que era demasiado.

Pero como adoraba volver a Londres.

— Que alegría verle de nuevo, señor Francis — Hablo Luisa quien ese día se había puesto un poco de labial que no era muy notorio, al menos para Francis no lo era

Pero para Ashtoreth sí

— Si, fue bueno volver a ver a mi familia pero prefiero Londres con creces — Confesó

— Entonces le veo mañana señor Francis, tengo a un galán esperándome — Alardeó, siendo que Denisse no había asistido aquel día por qué tenía que cuidar a su hijo menor no tenía con quién hablar

— Entonces no le quitó más tiempo señorita Luisa, espero le vaya excelente en su cita

— Oh querido, gracias por las buenas palabras — Agradeció Luisa antes de salir por la puerta principal, Francis siguió sonriendo como si nada, era caracterizado por ser una persona amigable así que halagar a una compañera de trabajo para que se sintiera bien consigo misma no era algo que le pesara.

— ¿Ya nos vamos Francis? — Pregunto Ashtoreth tomándole del brazo, atrayendo la atención del contrario.

— Vámonos querida, hemos acabado con nuestros labores el día de hoy

Ashtoreth sonrió antes de que ambos salieran por la misma puerta que Luisa, el mayordomo logro ver la manera en que interactuaron ambos empleados pero no dijo nada, después de todo, aquello no era asunto suyo.

  
Entro a la casa y paso dónde su hermana veía la televisión con un gesto de decepción

— ¿Tan mal fue tu cita? — Cuestionó Gabriela antes de ver cómo su hermana mayor depositaba un muñeco de Albert Einstein que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro — Oh, parece que fue muy mala, ¿quieres que te haga algo hermanita?, podemos golpear al tonto de tu novio

— Fue la peor de todas — Se quejo, queja que solo duró unos instantes antes de enseñarle una caja de chocolates finos — No, la verdad fue una buena cita — Bromeo, en respuesta, Gabriela le aventó un cojín

— Eres un caso Ashtoreth, por un segundo pensé que había sucedido algo malo — Reclamo y está sonrió

— Bueno, cuando me dió el muñeco pensé que era una mala jugada de su parte, luego me dió estos chocolates que compro de una tienda de Washington junto con unas tarjetas hechas a mano de varios paisajes del lugar y reí de solo pensar que caí en su broma

— Eso me alegra, por cierto, compré comida china de camino al trabajo, podemos comerla mañana — Sugirió

— Me parece aceptable Gabriela, voy a mi habitación por si me requieres

— Buenas noches Ashtoreth, no olvides que el sábado vamos con Beatriz

— Buenas noches Gabriela, no lo olvidaré

**_Francis_ **

¿Llegaste bien a casa querida?

**_Claro que sí, solo fueron seis metros a pie de la parada a mi casa._ **

**_Francis_ **

**_Eso me alegra, nadie sabe que puede suceder en seis metros querida_ **

**_¿Ya vas a dormir?_ **

**_Todavía no tengo sueño ángel_ **   
**_..._ **   
**_¿Podemos hablar por teléfono?_ **   
**_Me gustaría hablar contigo Francis_ **

  
**_Cómo lo órdenes querida_ **

Gabriela desde el sofá podía oír a su hermana hablar y hablar por su teléfono, decidió no subir pues debía estar en esos momentos hablando con su adorado novio.

Saco su teléfono viendo un perfil de facebook del cuál había perdido contacto años atrás, lo pensó unos instantes antes de mandar la solicitud de amistad.

Y alguien haya arriba buscaba su tazon de palomitas pues las siguientes escenas serían buenas para este.


	27. Chapter 27

Así como había momentos felices en la vida del ser humano, también había momentos tristes, momentos en los cuales uno se sentía hasta el fondo del mar mismo sin posibilidades de salir; a veces los amigos, familiares o pareja ayudaban a salir de aquel fondo, en otras ocasiones, no

Ese había sido el caso de Beatriz, una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones, en sí, nadie veía algo especial en ella a diferencia de sus dos hermanas menores quiénes habían heredado la hermosa cabellera rojiza de su madre como Ashtoreth y los intrigantes ojos violetas de su padre como Gabriela, por tanto, había vivido a la sombra de ambas.

Pero entonces sucedió, encontró su razón de sobresalir en su familia: las carreras de autos

A sus dieciséis años, en aquella edad dónde algunos solo hallaban malas amistades, terminó siendo conducida a las carreras ilegales de autos, primero fue una prueba, una apuesta demasiado baja que le hizo sentir por primera vez en su vida la adrenalina

Se sentía viva como nunca antes se había sentido, el sonido del motor rugiendo, el viento que revolvía sus cabellos y el oír los gritos del resto de los conductores había causado una satisfacción en ella a pesar de quedar en cuarto lugar.

— Para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste muy bien — Halago Hastur, uno de sus mejores amigos y quién le había llevado a dicho evento

— ¿Cuándo será la siguiente?

Y aquellas palabras fueron el inicio de una nueva vida para Beatriz.

En la mañana se retiraba al instituto llevando de la mano a su hermana Ashtoreth de once años y a Gabriela de nueve, las dejaba a cada una en su escuela y posterior a ello iba a la propia; luego de clases iba por sus hermanas e iban a casa donde su madre les daría de comer antes de irse a su trabajo, vigilaria que hicieran sus tareas y una vez dejara limpia la casa llegaría la señora Roselia junto a dos más quienes les darían a sus hijos para cuidarlos hasta las nueve de la noche, recibiendo una paga diaria que le hacía sonreír

Una vez se iban los niños, dejaba arropadas a sus hermanas y sus padres habían dormido, salía de casa a escondidas hasta el terreno baldío a doce calles de ahí. Participaba en decenas de carreras ilegales, con el paso del tiempo había ganado experiencia y, por tanto, dinero, mucho dinero

Prontamente tendría que ir a una universidad, universidad que tendría que pagar ella pues sus padres seguían con la idea de casarla como si fuera el siglo dieciocho o por ahí.

— ¿Qué piensas estudiar, Beatriz? — Le pregunto una vez Ligur mientras fumaban después de otra carrera de la cual salió victoriosa

— Quiero ser una corredora profesional — Sentenció apagando su cigarro, eran las dos de la mañana y debía volver a casa antes de que su madre hiciera su rutina de verificar que estuvieran las tres a las tres de la mañana

— Te vemos mañana, hay una carrera que no te puedes perder, irá Derek*

— Lo haré

Lo que jamás imagino aquel día fue que su madre hiciera la rutina más temprano, que hubiera encontrado el tumulto de almohadas que uso como improvisación y mucho menos el verla esperarle en su habitación con el cable en mano

— ¿Dónde estabas Beatriz?

Fueron diecisiete golpes, uno por cada año de vida que tenía, los peores años de la vida de su madre, según ella.

Ese día tuve que faltar al instituto, le dolía la espalda y, cuando pensaba que todo le había pasado... Empezó a menstruar.

Su madre había sonreído cuando supo que su hija por fin empezaba a convertirse en una mujercita y finalmente el trato se hizo.

Cada viernes empezó a visitarles un hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y poseía un porte demasiado intimidante que solo molestaba a Beatriz.

Si antes su madre estaba al pendiente de ella, ahora había dejado su trabajo temporal para vigilar la actitud que optaba con el visitante, obligandola a servirle de comer y sonreírle, cosa que aumentaba su odio hacia ella, hacia su padre y hacia ese tipo.

Había tenido que dejar las carreras, cada movimiento que hacía su madre lo sabía, su casa era una cárcel hasta el día que empezaron a sacar fichas a las universidades.

Tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar su propia ficha para empezar sus estudios, tenía todos los papeles en orden y tenía un promedio un poco más alto que el que daban al resto de sus compañeros, confiada, decidió hacer sus trámites.

— Beatriz, tenemos que hablar — Llamo su madre aquella tarde de marzo

— ¿Es urgente?, tengo cosas que hacer madre — Cuestionó, dió una mirada de reojo notando que ahí se hallaba Matthew y su padre, gruño por lo bajo al ver la mirada severa de su madre, dejó caer su mochila cerca de la puerta y camino hasta donde se hallaban ellos y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba vacío — ¿Qué sucede?

— Hemos estado pensando las cosas demasiado tiempo Beatriz, ya tienes dieciocho años y, por tanto, ya eres una mujer que está lista para dar el siguiente paso de su vida — Explicó su padre

— Casarte — Finalizo su madre quien sonreía cual hiena, así de tanto sonreía y aquello solo le molestaba más

— ¿Casarme?, ¿ese es el gran paso del cuál hablan?, por qué déjenme decirles que iba a dar mi gran paso en una universidad — Expreso de manera sarcástica, algo característico en ella que ningún golpe logro cambiar

— Es por ese tipo de pensamientos que hemos decidido casarte Beatriz, sales a deshoras a carreras de autos que no son propios de una dama — Regaño su madre — Deberías estar agradecida de que te hayamos conseguido un marido de bien como lo es Matthew

— ¡¿Con ese idiota!?, ¿acaso te pegaste en el cerebro? — Reclamó levantándose de su asiento, en respuesta su madre le dió una bofetada que le dejo roja la mejilla

— ¡Respeta a tu futuro marido!, está decidido, te casas en un mes — Sentenció y Beatriz la empujó

— ¡Que se jodan! — Gritó antes de tomar su mochila y subir a su habitación, una vez ahí se derrumbó.

Lágrimas salían de sus orbes marrones y seguirán saliendo hasta el hartazgo, se sentía mal, odiaba su vida, de ello no había duda.

Había planeado un futuro, uno donde pudiera vivir de lo que más le gustaba desde hace dos años, ser alguien reconocida y que sus padres le quisieran, ese era su sueño y ahora se había destruido con las palabras dictadas por su madre.

¿Ahora que haría?

— Beatriz, vienen a visitarte nuevamente — Hablo la guardia en turno, dejo la limpieza del baño y camino detrás de la mujer.

Cómo cada viernes, ahí estaban sus hijos siendo traídos por su suegra, sonrió extendiendo sus brazos a sus pequeños retoños, que ya no eran pequeños, el mayor ya tenía veinte años mientras que el menor tenía nueve, casi diez; el tiempo había pasado con rapidez con respecto a sus hijos, aún recordaba cuando su hijo mayor tenía doce y el menor dos años, ese día fue el último que pasó con ellos en casa

— Han crecido demasiado mis niños — Admitió besando las frentes de ambos quienes rieron por las muestras de afecto de la mayor

— Nunca vamos a dejar de visitarte mamá — Afirmó el mayor

— Nunca mamá — Secundó el menor

— Trajimos galletas para ti, los niños las han hecho solos — Hablo por fin su suegra mostrándole dos bolsas llenas de galletas

— Hicimos las suficientes para ti y tus amigas

— Gracias niños, les diré a las chicas sobre ello, ahora, ¿podrían contarme sobre su semana?, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que deba volver a mis labores — Confesó y ambos le llevaron a una de las bancas dónde empezaron a relatar su día a día desde el viernes pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Derek:nombre designado a Muerte


	28. Chapter 28

— ¿Estás bien ángel?

Francis dejo su teléfono de lado, la pelirroja le sonreía y el correspondió aquella sonrisa pero en menor medida a lo que acostumbraba, aquello se le hizo demasiado raro a Ashtoreth, era más que obvio que algo sucedía

— Sólo es algo que me ha dejado pensativo, querida — Admitió, Ashtoreth asintió no muy convencida, su gesto pensativo le daba mala espina pero prefería dejarlo pasar por ahora

Corto algunos pedazos de pan los cuales le dió al albino quien se los dió a los patos, la más alta había dejado de intentar alimentarlos desde la vez que todos los patos fueron detrás suyo por todo el parque, de solo pensar en ello le daban escalofríos.

— Me tendré que ir en unos momentos ángel, iré a ver a mi hermana Beatriz — Explicó sin dar mayores detalles, Francis no sabía quiénes eran sus hermanas o donde estaban, solo sabía que tenía dos y que la menor vivía temporalmente con ella por problemas con su marido, de ahí en adelante, su familia seguía siendo un misterio para el jardinero

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Ashtoreth?

— No, tomaré un taxi Francis — Negó recargando su cabeza en su hombro

— ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar algo mañana, querida?

— Me encantaría ángel

Media hora después Gabriela llamo a su hermana y está se tuvo que ir, sin antes despedirse, claro está.

Francis mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que la silueta de la pelirroja se perdió y volvió su vista a su teléfono con un gesto preocupado, había algo que todavía no le decía a Ashtoreth.

"No creo que le importe demasiado, no es nada malo" — Pensó pero él o ella (la verdad es que nadie sabía si él Todopoderoso tenía algún género), sabía que lo que se callaba el albino causaría algunos estragos más tarde al igual que con Ashtoreth.

Guardar secretos era malo, ¿acaso nadie sabía aquello?

Se oyó el grito de alegría de la menor quién abrazo más fuerte a Beatriz, en cambio Ashtoreth sonrió desde su lugar

— ¿Enserio te dijo eso?

— Si, tal parece que podría salir dentro de dos o tres años si mi comportamiento sigue siendo impecable — Aseguro Beatriz, minutos antes había venido su abogado quien le había dado las buenas nuevas y, por tanto, había decidido contarles a sus hermanas menores — Por fin podré salir de aquí

— ¿Ya les dijiste a tus hijos? — Pregunto por fin Ashtoreth, la azabache negó

— Quiero que sea una sorpresa, una vez que salga de aquí empezaré a trabajar, quiero pagarle cada centavo a mi suegra por cuidar a mis hijos y buscar un hogar para nosotros tres

— Se nota que tienes todo planeado Beatriz — Admitió Gabriela y Beatriz asintió orgullosa de si misma.

— Voy a reponer el tiempo que perdí encerrada aquí, quiero volver a ser feliz

La castaña vio su dedo índice dónde hace poco tiempo aún estaba su anillo de bodas y sonrió — Ya somos dos Beatriz, bueno, tres con nuestra hermanita que ya tiene novio

— ¿Ashtoreth tiene novio? — Cuestionó con falsa sorpresa la azabache, era obvio que tenía sospechas desde hace tiempo

Esa sonrisita tonta que tenía cada que veía su teléfono no era por una alergia

— Si tengo, dejen de sorprenderse por ello — Gruño la pelirroja y ambas hermanas rieron

¿Cuánto duraría aquella felicidad?

Solo el de arriba podría decir cuánto tiempo.

Y no era mucho si alguien preguntaba.

De ello todos debían tenerlo en cuenta antes de que quisieran culparle por los eventos que sucederían prontamente.

Los granos de arena caían lentamente, el reloj de arena se estaba quedando vacío de la parte superior, el tiempo se acababa


	29. Chapter 29

Primavera, las flores del jardín por fin abrían sus botones permitiendo que las personas apreciarán sus hermosos pétalos, el trabajo de Francis había dado frutos y lo podía asegurar la señora Dowling quien, junto con Warlock, se hallaban tomando el té con Ashtoreth guardando los juguetes que había dejado el pequeño de cuatro años.

Por instantes se daban sutiles miradas, Francis le sonreía y ella correspondía aquella sonrisa en menor medida, aún le costaba un poco el demostrar sus sentimientos pero ya podía ir tomada de la mano del mismo sin vigilar que nadie les viera.

Un girasol fue a parar a sus cabellos, sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al ver la silueta del albino alejarse.

— El hermano Francis es muy detallista con todos, ¿tu que piensas Ashtoreth?

— Si, es muy detallista — Respondió antes de cerrar el pequeño baúl de juguetes que sacaba cada que Warlock deseaba ir al jardín.

— ¿A ti te cae bien el hermano Francis, hijo?

— Si mamá, a veces me trae galletas de animalitos — Respondió el pequeño pelinegro

Oh, ¿tan rápido había dejado de decirles mamá y papá?, aquello había lastimado el corazón de ambos mayores pero sabían que era lo mejor para todos, aún así el pequeño siempre iba a jugar con el jardinero y le gustaba oír los cuentos que le contaba día con día.

Aún así Francis no podía evitar llenar de regalos a su retoño y ella no podía evitar dejarle golosinas a su alcance.

Debían consentir a su pequeño, ¿no?

— ¿Cuándo piensas contarle de nosotras, Ashtoreth? — Pregunto nuevamente Beatriz, en esa ocasión había decidido ir sola, sin Gabriela de por medio

— Quiero hablarle sobre todo, pero aún tengo miedo Beatriz, mi vida no fue tan mala como la tuya o la de Gabriela

— Obviamente no, te escapaste de casa a los dieciocho junto con tu mejor amigo Rafael quien al final no resultó ser un ángel

— ¿Crees que lo entienda?, no quiero perder a Francis — Confesó con temor y su hermana le abrazo cómo respuesta

— Lo entenderá, te ama Ashtoreth, además, quiero conocerlo cuando salga de aquí en unos meses y que no nos hagas presentado me duele hermanita

— Lo haré, lo prometo — Respondió correspondiendo el abrazo

_"— Dije que no quiero Rafael — Empujó con fuerza a su mejor amigo quien trato de propasarse con ella_

_— ¿Enserio crees que te ayude por ser buena persona Ashtoreth?, oh querida, se nota que no conoces a los hombres, es hora de que pagues mi hospitalidad_

_Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes, tomo un jarrón y se lo aventó pero este lo esquivo, aventó más cosas que hicieron resbalar al rubio._

_Se levantó de golpe y abrió la puerta del departamento, salió con rapidez ignorando los gritos del rubio, las lágrimas salieron una vez estuvo lejos de aquél departamento._

_Afortunadamente tenía su bolsa en manos, ahí tenía su identificación y dinero, el suficiente para conseguir un hotel donde pasar la noche y algo de comida por unos días._

_Desde ese día supo que no podía confiar en ningún hombre._

_Hasta que aquellos ojos azules se atravesaron en su vida."_

La puerta era tocada una y otra vez, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ashtoreth?, ¿qué sucede querida?, ya pasan de las ocho querida

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, ángel?

— Jamás en la vida preguntes aquello querida mía, ¿quieres tomar un poco de té?

Ashtoreth negó, había salido de la cárcel hace menos de una hora y había tomado el primer taxi con dirección a casa, pero las palabras de Beatriz calaron en su ser y, finalmente, terminó en la casa de Francis.

— Se que es impropio de una dama venir a las ocho de la noche a la casa de un hombre, pero quiero hablar contigo Francis, te debo una explicación

— ¿Una explicación? — Cuestionó el albino sin entender aquello, ¿qué explicación le debía la contraria?

— Hace casi tres años preguntaste sobre mi pasado, te dije que algún día lo haría... Creo que hoy es el día ángel, ¿podemos ir a conversar dentro?

Y Francis le dejo pasar.

Allá arriba alguien terminaba de calentar sus palomitas y acomodando su antena la cual transmitía lo que sucedía en esos precisos momentos.

En algún lugar del mundo sucedía un sismo de cinco grados al que poca importancia le dió, total, en esa parte de México eran comunes.

Tal cual pensaba, pronto vendría lo que todos esperaban, lo que esperaba aquél ser.

La historia de Ashtoreth solo era un paso más para lo que tenía planeado, solo esperaba que la pelirroja fuera comprensiva.


	30. Chapter 30

— Mis padres eran de clase media, provengo de una familia que, desde generaciones, ha sido apegada a la religión y se mantuvo con los pensamientos anticuados del siglo pasado — Inicio — Mis padres querían un varón como heredero de su pequeña fortuna pero su primogénito fue una mujer, mi hermana, ella era demasiado rebelde, le gustaba tener amigos y tenía un amor por los autos hasta el día que se casó, su esposo tenía la cara de un santo pero se notaba a leguas de lo peor

Francis quiso hacer hablar, no necesitaba saber nada sobre el pasado de Ashtoreth, pero está le tapo la boca.

— Luego nací yo, nuevamente estuvieron decepcionados de que no tuvieran un hijo, conmigo fueron el doble de estrictos que con ella, no podía salir ni tener amigos hasta que conocí a Rafael, era mi mejor amigo desde los doce años y éramos inseparables, mis padres jamás supieron de él y no tenía la intención de hablar de él

Dió una pausa, las memorias pasaban por su cabeza con rapidez, recordando su infancia que jamás había sido la mejor.

Los golpes, los gritos, las miradas de decepción y demás se mostraban día con día por parte de sus padres, no importaba si fuera educada y jamás tomara la palabra sin ser concedida, ellos jamás le querrían como un varón.

— Entonces me llegó la hora de ser comprometida, mis padres me presentaron a un hombre del cuál no recuerdo su nombre y empecé a cuestionar, quería saber por qué estaban haciendo esto, por qué no me dejaban seguir mis estudios, por qué... por qué no me amaban

Las manos del albino se posaron en las mejillas de la pelirroja, sus pulgares limpiaron con suavidad las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin llegar a mover un centímetro sus amados lentes oscuros.

Ashtoreth agradeció antes de continuar — Ella se molestó, odiaba que fuera curiosa, que cuestionara cada cosa que sucedía en la casa y me encerró en mi habitación para reflexionar y, como si fuera una película cliché, mi amigo Rafael llegó a mi rescate — Rafael, la persona con quién había firmado bonitos recuerdos, la persona en quien más confiaba y con quién escapó sin dudar de casa — Yo confiaba en él, jamás me había hecho ademán alguno de quererme lastimar así que tome lo esencial y salí por la ventana de mi habitación.

"— ¿A dónde iremos Rafael?, ¿y si mis padres nos encuentran? — Había cuestionado aquella noche mientras su amigo manejaba lejos de su casa

— Tranquila Ashty, ellos no te volverán a lastimar, eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz — Expresó y ella, como una tonta ilusa, le creyó"

— Rafael vivía en un pequeño departamento desde hace un par de meses, ahí estaríamos por un tiempo mientras hallaba un trabajo y podía irme de ahí, los primeros días estaba todo de maravilla, era como una pijamada de amigos que no acabaría nunca, grave error fue el mío al pensar que era mi amigo de verdad... él intento violarme

Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue la primera vez que sentía asco de su propio cuerpo, la primera vez que lloro como una niña pequeña mientras tallaba su piel con fuerza

— Logré escaparme — Expresó con rapidez antes de siquiera darle tiempo al albino de decir algo o pensar en algo sobre aquella declaración — Con el dinero que tenía me fui a un hotel y busque un trabajo, no era el mejor pagado pero me generaba los ingresos suficientes para vivir, Rafael no volvió a aparecer en mi vida, mi hermana menor me contó que este se fue del país y ahora residía en Portugal

'"— ¿Estarás bien, hermana?

— Si, gracias por el hospedaje Beatriz — Agradeció viendo a esta cuidar a su hijo recién nacido

— No es nada, solo trata de no hacer nada, el idiota ese se pone como loco con cualquier cosilla

Lo sabía, Beatriz era maltratada por ese hombre y aún así había tenido un hijo con él

¿Por qué?

No lo supo hasta tiempo después, Beatriz no tenía papeles, dinero ni nada, dependía totalmente de su marido

Un ave a la cual le cortaron sus alas"

— Empecé a trabajar y estudiar, quería ser botánica pero entonces encontré un programa para niñeras, con ayuda de mis hermanas logré sacar mis papeles de casa y poder inscribirme, me gradué y empecé a laborar como niñera, compré mi casa con tres meses de sueldo y todo empezaba a ser más fácil, hasta que un día mi hermana llegó a mi casa... había intentado matar a su marido

" — ¡¿Qué te sucedió Beatríz!? _ Pregunto aquella noche de lluvia, su hermana estaba manchada de sangre, cargaba a su segundo hijo en brazos mientras que el primero le tomaba de la blusa

— Por favor, necesito que los cuides unos momentos — Pidió, podía ver detrás suyo a varios oficiales que apuntaban a su hermana, solo tomo a su sobrino menor mientras su sobrino mayor se aferraba a la blusa de su madre — Solo será un momento mi niño

— No mami, por favor no — Suplicaba el pequeño pero Beatriz simplemente se lo quito y camino hacia los oficiales

Minutos después se hallaba su hermana en una patrulla, al día siguiente se le notificó sobre el juicio.

Su hermana había dejado en coma a su marido"

— Su marido termino en coma y ella con una condena por intento de homicidio, ella sigue ahí y sus hijos junto con su suegra van cada semana a visitarla, yo también la visito con mi hermana menor y esas cosas, como puedes ver, esta es mi vida, no es una novela dramática como piensas, no es la peor de todas y aún así... Aún así tengo miedo de que ya no me quieras por ello — La sinceridad calo en el albino quien abrazo con fuerza a la más alta y está empezó a llorar.

Cada persona podía afrontar su vida como ella podía, algunos sentían que el fin del mundo ocurría con una mirada de desprecio, otros más que se terminaba en el momento que alguien se atrevía a atentar contra sus derechos o cosas peores.

— Te amo querida, jamás te dejaría de amar por tu pasado — Afirmó sin duda alguna

— ¿Aunque me haya acostado con dos hombres antes que tú?

— Jamás me importaría aquello querida, te amo tal cual y esas tonterías sobre "la virginidad" no son lo mío

Ashtoreth sonrió sin soltarle aún, solo hasta que se terminó de calmar (y dejo la camisa de Francis llena de mocos) se separó

— Y una cosa más — Murmuró antes de quitarse sus lentes oscuros, permitiéndole ver a Francis sus ojos por primera vez, sus manos temblaban, no había permitido que nadie viera sus ojos, otra cosa que podía agregarle a sus padres

Un ojo color miel y un ojo color verde fueron lo que aprecio Francis, jamás había visto a alguien con unos ojos similares y, aún así...

— Son hermosos — Confesó

— ¿No te parecen horribles? — Cuestionó, su garganta le raspaba y veía borroso

— Ashtoreth, eres hermosa, a mis ojos jamás serás horrible querida — Confesó nuevamente, la pelirroja sollozo antes de volver a abrazarse al mayor, ¿cuántas veces deseo oír eso de sus padres y amigos?, no lo recordaba pero por fin tenía a alguien que le amaba tal cual, con todo y su pasado

Ashtoreth era simplemente una dama preciosa, eso Francis lo sabía demasiado bien.

Y era más que obvio que jamás haría nada que la lastimara.

O eso creía él.


	31. Chapter 31

Los labores del de allá arriba no eran siempre sencillos, debía vigilar unas cosas por aquí, que Jesús no tratase de bajar nuevamente, otras cosas por allá, que uno de sus angelitos no renunciará a sus labores y demás.

Pero todo eso lo dejaba en el instante que la señal transmitía a sus personajes favoritos del día, quienes finalmente estaban sintonizando en aquél televisor.

Dejo que su mano derecha terminará los deberes y se sentó.

A la misma hora que Ashtoreth realizaba una visita a su hermana mayor, Gabriela se hallaba comprando algunas cosas que utilizaría para la cena.

Su hermana le había avisado anteriormente que saldría y volvería después, algo que, en pocas palabras, significaba que podía salir todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que su hermana tuviera un paro cardíaco por no verla

Habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que vio a su marido, no sabía nada de él y no tenía intención alguna de buscarlo, era demasiado feliz ahora que estaba lejos de él.

Por primera vez en años había vuelto a ser feliz, tan feliz como solo una vez lo fue hace tiempo, una historia que jamás había contado y que, probablemente, iría consigo a la tumba.

— Hoy haré esa paella que ví en internet — Murmuró para sí, había conseguido todos los ingredientes necesarios.

Como una persona racional, lo más sensato es que iría de inmediato a la casa que compartía temporalmente hasta que consiguiera el dinero suficiente con su hermana, pero la cosa es que el ver una cafetería abierta le hizo detener su ida e ingresar al establecimiento.

Una café del cuál se arrepentiría después, ella no lo sabía pero alguien arriba sí.

Si se recapitula todo, Gabriela salió de casa a las tres de la tarde, llegó a la cafetería a las seis con veintinueve minutos y salió a las siete con ocho minutos, aún había personas por el lugar pero sentía escalofríos

"— Solo es mi imaginación —" Pensaba restándole importancia a aquella sensación, siguiendo su camino como si fueran las tres de la tarde nuevamente.

Solo llevaba dos bolsas las cuales no pesaban así que andaba a paso lento, el tramo a la parada era a un par de minutos, lo podía ver a la lejanía a pesar de que había personas obstruyendo su vista.

Entonces, detuvo su paso, sintió un escalofrío, como si alguien estuviera viéndole, volteó asustada sin llegar a ver a alguien, parecía que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y siguió su andar.

Graso error.

La mirada se sentía más pesada, sus ojos veían de izquierda a derecha con rapidez, volteando como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si su paranoia fuera cierta.

Y lo vio.

Las mujeres no por nada tenían un sexto sentido que les advertía del peligro, que Gabriela no se pusiera atenta a ello fue un graso error.

Lo veía perfectamente, reconocería a esa persona donde quiera que fuera, sus pies temblaban, sus manos empezaban a sudar, a poco de tirar las bolsas y sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear.

Ahí estaba su ex-marido, aquél del cuál pudo escapar a duras penas, y ahora estaba ahí, usando una gorra negra.

Nadie veía a la pobre dama sufrir y aunque la vieran no le tomarían en cuenta siquiera, solo seguirían sus pasos como si ella no existiera.

Antes de que este se acercará más, corrió sin importarle empujar a varias personas, afortunadamente aquel día usaba zapatos cómodos por lo cual corrió sin un mayor contratiempo.

Paso la parada, sabiendo que el quedarse en dicho sitio sería la peor opción a tomar.

Solo hasta que pasó un taxi alzo su mano y subió con rapidez una vez este se detuvo.

— ¡Todo derecho! — Exclamó sin siquiera verificar si este le seguía.

El taxi arranco y por fin volteó.

Cualquiera pensaría que ella estaba demasiado paranoica como para pensar que un hombre cualesquiera era su ex-marido pero, aquello estaba erróneo en lo absoluto

Gabriela no era una paranoica.

¿La razón?, fácil.

En el sitio donde tomo el taxi, ahí se había detenido el hombre, le vio quitarse la gorra a la distancia y quiso llorar al reconocer aquél peinado característico de él.

Le había encontrado.


	32. Chapter 32

— Warlock, es hora de comer — Llamo Ashtoreth saliendo del jardín para ver cómo este jugaba con el sombrero del albino quien cortaba el césped a un par de metros de ahí — Warlock Dowling, devuelve ese sombrero ahora mismo — Ordeno

— Déjalo querida, no lo necesito en estos momentos — Aseguró el jardinero usando un pañuelo para limpiarse su sudor

— Aún así, ya es hora de que vaya a comer y que te deje trabajar a gusto

— No quielo, quielo estal con el señol Flancis — Negó el azabache, quien aún le costaba decir la "r" junto con la "x", algo que se le quitaría posteriormente pero que en esos instantes lo hacía ver demasiado adorable

— No señorito, ya hiciste que Francis te cuidara, ya no pidas más — Ordeno la pelirroja y, ante cualquier queja, cargo al azabache que empezó a patalear

— No quielo, ¡no quielo!

— Vamos joven Warlock, si va a comer mañana le traeré esos chocolates que le gustan — Le soborno el albino, aquello hizo que el menor, de manera inmediata, dejara de patalear y fijará su vista en su consentidor número uno

— Si señol Flancis — Afirmó el menor sonriendo como si le estuvieran dando un millón de diamantes en bruto, aunque claro, uno como niño pensaría que las cosas más simples eran tesoros.

La sencillez de los niños.

Ashtoreth agradeció en silencio antes de ingresar a la vivienda con el menor en brazos quien empezaba a hablar sobre los ricos chocolates que comería al día siguiente por ser un buen niño.

Definitivamente aún había actitudes en Warlock qué habían prevalecido en su crecimiento, una de ellas era su apego al siempre consentidor de Francis

— ¿Luego me cuentas un cuento, señola Astoret?

— Cuando tengas que ir a la cama te contaré uno — Aseguró

— ¡Si!

Y su amor por los cuentos que le contaba día con día era la segunda cosa.

— Y entonces Cenicienta se casó con el príncipe y gobernaron juntos con sabiduría, por qué obviamente ambos tenían que gobernar juntos o Cenicienta lo iba a abandonar... Fin — Terminó su relato, el azabache se había quedado dormido a la mitad del cuento, pero era mejor pensar que este había oído todo el cuento de principio a fin

Ashtoreth tapo al pequeño y beso su frente antes de tomar su bolso y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación del menor.

— Buenas noches Warlock — Susurró para evitar despertarlo y salió de la habitación

Reviso la hora, eran las ocho con veinte, Francis ya había salido hace cuarenta minutos por lo que en esa ocasión le tocaba irse sola a casa.

O bueno, eso creía ella.

Ahí afuera, esperando el autobús, se hallaba el albino, sonrió antes de caminar y sentarse a su lado.

— Pensé que ya estarías en tu casa

— Decidí esperarte querida, ya oscureció y no quisiera que te sucediera algo malo

— Eres un ángel, Francis — Agradeció y este le sonrió como respuesta.

El celular del albino sonó, lo saco de su chaqueta (ante la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja) — Es un mensaje de mi hermano — Aclaró aunque no le hubiese preguntado la pelirroja

La confianza ante todo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No, solo pregunta sobre el clima de Londres — Respondió confundido, su hermano era algo extraño pero decidió contestarle.

Casualmente como si fuera una historia cliché, mando el mensaje en el momento justo en que llegó el autobús, ambos subieron y el albino pago, mañana sería la pelirroja quien lo pagaría como habían acordado.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo o irás directo a casa, querida? — Pregunto el albino, ambos se sentaron juntos y Ashtoreth lo pensó unos segundos, no sabiendo si su hermana le esperaría para cenar o no

Para ello saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje que fue contestado con una afirmativa por parte de la menor — Lo siento ángel, mi hermana me espera en casa — Se disculpó

— No importa querida, ¿el viernes te parece ir a cenar?

— Me encantaría

Miedo, eso era lo que sentía desde hace días, vigilaba constantemente las ventanas de la casa y verificaba que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas, que los números de la policía estuvieran pegados en cada puerta de la casa con la finalidad de tenerlos en caso de emergencia.

Los utensilios filosos se hallaban en los cajones de manera que no pudieran ser tomados con facilidad.

Podría parecer paranoica pero ella sabía lo que era capaz su ex-marido, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, era más que obvio que no subestimaria a ese sujeto.

— Gabriela, ya llegué — Aviso la pelirroja entrando a su casa que compartía por tiempo indefinido con su hermana menor; si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que su "exitosa y perfecta" hermana menor viviría en su casa, se hubiera reído antes de romperles la cara

— Que bueno, ¿nadie te siguió? — Pregunto como si nada revisando las ventanas nuevamente

— Mi sombra cuando mucho — Se burló, la sonrisa que portaba se borró al ver a su hermana menor como esas locas paranoicas de las películas de terror — ¿Sucede algo?

— No, nada, todo está perfecto — Mintió — Vamos a cenar, compré pizza

Ashtoreth asintió siguiéndole a la cocina.

En otro sitio, alguien mostraba la imagen de una mujer de cabellos castaños — Disculpe, ¿ha visto a esta mujer?

La persona a la que le pregunto, vio aquella imagen borrando su sonrisa que portaba minutos antes.

— No, disculpe, no la conozco — Se disculpó el sujeto antes de entrar a su vivienda

William gruño por lo bajo, la había buscado por tres años a esa zorra, tres años en los cuales había soñado todas las noches como darle su merecido una vez la vieran nuevamente.

Había perdido las esperanzas de hallarla, pensando que se habría largado del país hasta hace dos semanas que la había vuelto a ver, tan llena de alegría como la había visto por primera vez antes de que él mismo le arrebatase aquella alegría, con bolsas en mano, parecía que iría a algún lado y él no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Quiso matar al primero que se acercará a su persona cuando la vio subirse en aquel taxi y no verla más.

Sabía que sería más cautelosa, pero la encontraría.

Gabriela se las iba a pagar.


	33. Chapter 33

Sábado, primer día de un largo fin de semana para Ashtoreth, vestida con su pijama y comiendo de su tazón de palomitas, veía una película que pasaban por televisión, era de ese actor... ¿Michael Sheen?, si, parecía ser ese.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio se hallaría disfrutando su fin de semana antes de volver a su trabajo pero ella tenía una razón, o bueno, dos razones para desear volver a su trabajo.

La primera era el pequeño Warlock, ¿cómo no adorar a ese niño berrinchudo que parecía buscar la manera de sacarle canas verdes?

La segunda era Francis, su ángel, fácilmente podría tomar su teléfono y llamarle para que viniera a su casa pero, con el comportamiento extraño que poseía su hermana desde hace unos días, había tenido que desistir con llevarlo a su casa a escondidas de la castaña.

De manera curiosa (y también algo misteriosa), no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos, tal parecía que alguien quería que su hermana menor y su pareja se conocieran en un tiempo más, tal vez en su cumpleaños de ella.

\- Ashtoreth, voy a salir unos minutos, se nos acabaron algunas cosas del refrigerador y voy a comprarlas antes de que se haga tarde - Llamo su hermana asomándose por la puerta, tomo el control y bajo el volumen del televisor

\- Claro, deje dinero debajo del muñequito de Einstein, tómalo para que compres las cosas - Sugirió

\- Oh, no te preocupes, me pagaron ayer así que yo invito las compras

\- De acuerdo, llama si necesitas algo y saldré de inmediato, Gabriela

\- Si, vengo en unos minutos

Gabriela desapareció de su campo de vista, volvió su vista al televisor y le subió nuevamente el volumen.

Reviso de reojo su teléfono, ese día Francis le había avisado que estaría un poco ocupado y le llamaría cuando terminase, de eso ya habían pasado dos horas y media así que, suponía, ni faltaba mucho para que llamará.

Con ello en mente, y sabiendo que si sucedía algo Francis le diría, siguió en lo suyo.

\- Gracias querida - Agradeció el albino dándole un sorbo a su té el cual debía admitir que sabía exquisito

\- No es nada - Le resto importancia la enfermera antes de seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes.

Francis sonrió mientras leía el periódico, había terminado sus pendientes que tenía, los cuales eran traducidos en un "mi hermano me mandó varias cosas que encontró en el ático y el sótano de la casa de nuestros padres y me las mando sin avisar hasta que llegaron a la oficina de correos"

Si, su hermano era la mejor persona del mundo, siempre tan humilde, sarcásticamente hablando

Estuvo diez minutos bebiendo su té mientras leía las secciones del periódico que eran de su interés, una vez finalizo, cerró este, saco su billetera y teléfono, con la finalidad de pagar y posteriormente llamar a la pelirroja.

Su dedo deslizaba los pocos contactos que poseía en su teléfono hasta que llegó a "Mi querida dama".

Solo un toque y llamaría a la pelirroja.

Pero él de allá arriba empezó a jugar a ciegas con las cartas y era más que obvio que todo salía mal si jugabas a ciegas (y más aún si es con el de allá abajo, quién era conocido por sus dotes de tramposo cuando se aburría)

Aún así, las cartas habían sido tiradas

\- Francis, ¿eres tú?

El albino volteó, la persona que le dirigió la palabra era de su total conocimiento hace años atrás, la sonrisa que poseía se había borrado en el instante que la vio

\- Eres tú, no pensé hablarte aquí

\- Yo menos, el mundo es demasiado pequeño para nosotros, ¿puedo sentarme?

Su mirada se desvío a su teléfono antes de guardarlo nuevamente en su chaqueta y levantarse para ayudar a la dama enfrente suyo a sentarse.

\- Sigues siendo un caballero como cuando nos conocimos

\- Siempre puntualizaste aquello como mi mayor defecto al igual que mi bondad

\- Y esas fueron las cosas que me enamoraron de ti

La carta que le salió al de arriba fue fácil de deducir "la ex-prometida del jardinero", una bonita carta para empezar un fin de semana, ¿No?

_"Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente..."_


	34. Chapter 34

— Ashtoreth, ya está lista la cena, baja a comer — Llamo su hermana Gabriela apagando la televisión

— ¿Eh?, ah sí, en un momento voy — Murmuró viendo su teléfono como había hecho desde hace dos horas, esperando tal vez un mensaje o llamada que no llegaría.

Al menos ese día no

— ¿Sucede algo hermanita?

— Es que... No, nada, vamos a comer — Dijo antes de levantarse de su cama y salir de la habitación, claro, sin soltar por un segundo su teléfono

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde, Francis no había dado señales de vida desde las nueve de la mañana y estaba preocupada, jamás había sucedido aquello hasta ahora, ¿y si le había ocurrido algún accidente?, ¿o había perdido su teléfono o, peor aún, se lo robaron?

Tenía varias teorías, cada una peor a la anterior las cuales no se fueron a pesar de tener el plato con su comida favorita enfrente suyo, su hermana tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

— ¿Conseguiste las cosas en oferta?

— Oh sí, el pollo salió en oferta al igual que algunos condimentos, ¿por qué?

— Estás sonriendo, casi nunca sonríes, ya te pareces a mi y a Beatriz

— Hey, no es mi culpa que casi nunca haya cosas buenas por las cuales sonreír... Las cosas en oferta son buenas cosas — Puntualizo antes de empezar a comer, ese día no había hallado nuevamente al indeseable por el cual vigilaba constantemente las ventanas, aquello le daba cierta esperanza de que no le haya importado que siguiera en Londres.

Ashtoreth asintió antes de comer de igual manera dejando su teléfono en silencio mientras comían, no quería ser grosera con su hermana.

En el transcurso de la cena recibió un mensaje de parte del albino, un mensaje que sería el inicio de todo.

_**Mi ángel** _

_**Ashtoreth, perdóname.** _

_**No me sentía bien en** _   
_**lo absoluto.** _

_**Paso algo que jamás** _   
_**pensé que sucedería.** _

_**Debemos hablar.** _

Afuera de la casa de Ashtoreth, la misma persona por la que Gabriela estaba tan asustada veía la fachada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rompió la foto en pedacitos que tiro en el cesto de basura a lado suyo, un pajarito que era vecino de la pelirroja le había dado la información que tanto había buscado y ahora, a solo unos metros lejos de Gabriela, tenía planeada de hacerla pagar de una vez por todas.

— Lamentaras el día que te fuiste de cada Gabriela — Murmuró para sí antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su auto

Se oyó el chirriar del automóvil pero ambas hermanas no dieron importancia a ello, tal vez había sido un vecino que salía a algún sitio.

— Jaque, querida — Expresó el acompañante de la de "allá arriba" con el tono burlón que usaba cuando jugaban, aquel ser bufo viendo la partida ya perdida.

Ya había tirado diez matrimonios al caño, dos sismos por allá, se derramó petróleo por allá y parecía que en Irak se estaban peleando, aún así tomo su último peón y lo movió a una parte del tablero de ajedrez.

Lo que sucediera en ese juego podría afectar a Gabriela, ¿o no?


	35. Chapter 35

\- Ashtoreth, por favor hermanita, deja de llorar - Pedía Gabriela entregándole otro pañuelo, jamás había visto a su hermana llorar hasta ese día

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes Gabriela!, ¡me va a terminar! - Exclamó antes de volver a llorar, su teléfono tenía una grieta no tan grande por haberlo aventado al suelo una hora atrás al leer aquel mensaje

El mensaje era claro para Ashtoreth, el "tenemos que hablar" es un muy claro aviso de "vamos a terminar"... O tal vez era por qué estaba en sus días, no, probablemente no, Francis si quería romper con ella.

Gabriela suspiro sentándose a su lado, siendo la compañía que necesitaba la pelirroja en esos momentos hasta que, finalmente, cayó dormida.

Su mirada se desvío al teléfono el cual tomo, quería decirle tantas cosas a ese sujeto del cuál solo podía ver el mensaje reciente, su hermana al parecer borraba todo rastro de conversación con su novio.

\- Juro que te haré la vida imposible "mi ángel" - Mascullo antes de dejar el teléfono a lado de la pelirroja y salir de su habitación.

Mañana Ashtoreth sabría que hacer con el mensaje de su novio y si iban a reunirse, ella tenía otras cosas por las cual pensar

Una de la tarde con cincuenta minutos, bajaba del taxi, enfrente suyo se hallaba aquel establecimiento de crepas que frecuentaba con Francis, después de llorar hasta las once de la mañana de ese mismo día (culpaba a Gabriela por recordarle el mensaje) acepto que hablarán con la condición que fuera en " _The crêpes_ factory".

¿La razón?, no es que buscará en lo absoluto hace cambiar de opinión a Francis a la hora de que la cortará, sino más bien para que, después de ello, pudiera comer crepas y malteadas de chocolate mientras se hundía en su miseria; un plan simple pero infalible.

Había llegado diez minutos antes con la finalidad de mentalizarse que terminaría nuevamente sola y que engordaría de tanto que comería por el dolor y nadie la querría para finalmente morir sola.

Y también comerse una crepa antes de que llegará Francis.

Pero, nuevamente, él de allá arriba estaba jugando, solo que en esta ocasión se hallaba con "Serpientes y escaleras" y su ficha había caído por la serpiente más larga, tal vez las serpientes se reían de ella ahora mismo pero Ashtoreth quería matarlo ahora mismo.

En una de las mesas se encontraba el albino comiendo una crepa y, lastimosamente, ya le había visto y no podía fingir que pasaba por el lugar cuando debían verse ahí.

\- Se fuerte Ashtoreth, tú puedes - Murmuró para sí, dándose fuerzas a la par que caminaba hacia la mesa del albino.

\- A-Ashtoreth, que sorpresa - Tartamudeo el jardinero y con ello entendió que estaba nervioso, probablemente buscaba la manera de cortarla sin que se pusiera a llorar como en las comedias románticas.

\- Francis, llegaste temprano, dicen que el que madruga dios lo ayuda - Expresó tragando saliva luego de decirlo

\- Bueno, podemos hablar ahora que estamos juntos - El albino se levantó y le movió la silla para que se sentase, con los nervios a flor de piel, se sentó.

\- Si, hablar

\- Ashtoreth, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, me has hecho demasiado feliz en estos años, más de lo que alguien podría haberlo hecho por lo que pienso que es justo decirte anticipadamente sobre esto - Francis termino su crepa, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y, cuando planeaba hablar, Ashtoreth empezó a llorar

\- Ashtoreth, ¿por qué lloras querida?

\- ¡Por qué me vas a dejar!

\- ¿Dejarte?, ¿pero que disparates dices querida?

\- Es más que obvio Francis, no me llamas en todo el día y luego me mandas un mensaje hasta tarde de qué quieres hablar conmigo por algo que sucedió, ¡es más que obvio que me vas a dejar por otra!

Y el llanto volví a presentarse en la pelirroja que, aunque no lo pareciera, era la reina del drama cuando se lo proponía.

\- Ashtoreth, jamás haría eso

\- ¡¿Por qué no!?, no soy joven, mi cabello es raro al igual que mis ojos, ¡¿por qué te gustaría alguien como yo!?

\- ¡Por qué te amo Ashtoreth!, no hay otra respuesta - Exclamó tomándola de los hombros

El llanto se calmo, seguía soltando hipidos por lo bajo pero era lo de menos - ¿Enserio no me vas a dejar?

\- Ni en tus sueños te dejaría, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida querida - Aseguro quitándole sus lentes y limpiando las lágrimas que aún retenía - ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar eso?

\- Tu mensaje sonaba demasiado serio, jamás me mandas mensajes así

\- Oh, eso... Pido una disculpa por la manera seca en que te escribí, no eran mis mejores momentos Ashtoreth

\- Entonces, si no me quieres cortar, ¿por qué quieres hablar Francis?

Francis tomo aire, la confianza era una parte fundamental en las relaciones, Ashtoreth había sido honesta con él y debía ser recíproco en aquello, no podía ocultar algo tan importante como aquello.

\- Ashtoreth

\- ¿Si?

\- Ayer en la tarde, sucedió algo que jamás pensé que sucedería

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- Yo... Encontré a mi ex-prometida, vive aquí, en Londres

Y la bomba de la verdad cayó

\- ¡Odio este juego! - Se quejo el Todopoderoso aventando un rayo a Tokyo, había perdido nuevamente en ese juego que consiguió sobre aliens, rompió el disco y empezó a buscar entre su repertorio hasta hallar "Plaga inc" - Espero y no me falles tú también - Gruño antes de colocarlo y empezar a jugar dejando a la deriva lo que sucedería con ese par por unos días, o tal vez más.


	36. Chapter 36

— Espera, ¿me podrías repetir de nuevo todo?, creo que oí que tu ex-prometida estaba en Londres

— Eso fue lo que dije querida, ella se encuentra en Londres desde hace años y, por azares del destino, nos volvimos a encontrar ayer

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— Bueno, hablamos sobre algunas cosas y, me dijo que habían pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida, se había casado y divorciado, tenía un trabajo y demás cosas

— Eso suena demasiado bien para alguien que te abandono en el altar, Francis

— Si, sonaba como una vida tranquila hasta que...

— ¿Hasta que Francis?

— Hasta que dijo que aún estaba enamorada de mi, me dijo que jamás me había olvidado y que quería volver conmigo

Aquello dejo sin habla a Ashtoreth, le daba un mal sabor en la boca recordar lo que le había dicho Francis sobre ella, de solo recordar el dolor con el que le hablo sobre ella le molestaba, ¿cómo osaba a decir aquello luego de lastimar a alguien tan bueno y bondadoso como Francis?

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Le dije que no estaba interesado en ello y me retiré, estaba tan abrumado por lo que me había dicho, tenía sentimientos encontrados Ashtoreth, recordé el dolor que sentí cuando se fue y simplemente no pude siquiera hablarte hasta tarde, tenía planeado no decirte — Admitió — Pero has sido sincera conmigo y debía ser sincero sobre esto, quería contarte sobre ello en vez de guardarlo para mí, por qué quiero ser sincero contigo y no hacerte pensar que te guardo secretos querida... no a ti

— Oh Francis, las personas guardan secretos, no era necesario que me dijeras esto

— Pero quería hacerlo, no quiero que, si la vuelva a ver cuándo estemos juntos, haya algún malentendido

— No lo habría Francis, ahora, ¿comemos crepas?, debo admitir que te cite aquí para comer crepas si es que me dejabas

— Me encantaría, yo invito

— Que caballeroso

— Por ti sería Batman, querida

Y Ashtoreth sonrió, y tal vez soltó una carcajada por imaginarlo vestido de murciélago, pero estaba tranquila.

Por ahora

Había vuelto a casa después de comprar comida china del establecimiento a lado del parque St. James, al igual que varios botes de helado, un par de chocolates y gomitas, tenía planeado esperar a su hermana para verificar si habían terminado o no, en caso positivo comerían cuál cerdos y en caso negativo, también.

Abrió la puerta y entro cerrando detrás suyo la puerta, colocó las bolsas en la mesa de madera que había en la sala cuando oyó el timbre sonar.

"Tal vez sea el vecino" — Pensó antes de dirigirse a la puerta, tomo el pomo pero, a segundos de abrir, no abrió.

Tenía el presentimiento que aquello sería el peor error de su vida, así que, en vez de abrir, verifico por la ranura que tenía en la parte superior de la puerta.

Lo que vio le dejo helada.

La persona que estaba ahí no era el vecino quien le diría que Ashtoreth debía dejar de gritarle a sus plantas a las seis de la mañana antes de irse de trabajar.

No, la persona que estaba ahí era su peor pesadilla.

Su ex-marido.

Aquel quien sonreía antes de volver a tocar el timbre, esperando pacientemente que abriera la puerta.

— Mierda — Murmuró, sintiendo sus ojos arder y, en efecto, sucedió lo que debía suceder.

Empezó a llorar tapando con sus manos su boca.

Deseando que alguien llegara a salvarla.

Pero nadie llegaría.

Ni Ashtoreth.

Ni Beatriz

Ni nadie.


	37. Chapter 37

El **miedo** , según Wikipedia, es una emoción caracterizada por una intensa sensación desagradable provocada por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. Es una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al riesgo o la amenaza, y se manifiesta en todos los animales, lo que incluye al ser humano. La máxima expresión del miedo es el terror.

Sonaba demasiado científico o complejo, así que dando una simplificación de lo que decía Wikipedia, el miedo era una emoción que provoca un riesgo o amenaza a un ser vivo, en este caso, a Gabriela, su máxima expresión es el terror.

Gabriela sentía aquella máxima expresión del miedo, se sentía amenazada por el ser que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, aquel ser que le había hecho la vida imposible en esos años que vivieron juntos, de solo recordarlo quería llorar más de lo que había llorado minutos atrás

Veía repetidamente el reloj, esperando ansiosa que su hermana llegará a sacar a patadas a ese intruso, pero su hermana no llegaba y cada segundo era interminable.

Podía fácilmente tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía pero, ¿qué podría decirles?, "señor policía, ¿podría por favor venir a arrestar a mi ex-esposo que abandone por qué me maltrataba y ahora está en la puerta de la casa de mi hermana y no sé si quiere pedirme perdón o matarme?"

Definitivamente lo único que tendría como respuesta sería la burla del policía antes de que le dijera que primero supiera que hacía antes de hacerle perder el tiempo y, posteriormente, colgaría

Si, lo sabía perfectamente

El timbre volvió a sonar, su corazón dejo de latir un instante antes de volver a bombear sangre, seguía ahí, seguía esperándole, probablemente acechandola y aquello la mataba lentamente.

Busco en su bolsillo aquél rosario y empezó a rezar por lo bajo, pidiéndole a aquél ser que llamaba Dios que le ayudará por esta vez, que por favor escuchará sus súplicas en vez de ignorarlas como años atrás, cuando solo sabía que sería desposada a la fuerza.

Pero, nuevamente, el de allá arriba le ignoró por estar jugando ajedrez con uno de sus ángeles.

— Gracias por llevarme a pasear, ángel, lamento nuevamente haber pensado que me ibas a dejar

— No importa querida, al menos ya aclaramos todo eso

— Si

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se aclaró dicha situación, una hora y media desde que Gabriela estaba encerrada en la casa y su ex-marido se hallaba en la puerta de la casa.

Estaban a un par de metros de la casa cuando ambos notaron que había alguien cerca de la puerta, el albino decidió acercarse en caso de ser un maleante que buscaba lastimar a la pelirroja, quedando está cerca de la casa del vecino con teléfono en mano en caso de complicarse todo.

— Buenas tardes señor, ¿necesita algo en esta casa? — Cuestionó Francis de la manera más educada posible, cuando esté le regreso la mirada se le hizo conocida aquella cara, no sabía de dónde pero en algún lado debió verlo

— Oh, ¿sabe si alguien vive ahí?, es que necesito hablar con la dueña de la casa — Mintió y Francis negó

— Está es mi casa, vivo con mi padre, vuelvo a repetir, ¿necesita algo, señor?

El castaño hizo una mueca, la había visto, sabía que ese hombre mentía, probablemente era el amante de su mujer, pero decidió que lo mejor era callar, había visto a la hermana de Gabriela a unos metros de ahí, si hacía algún movimiento en falso está podría llamar a la policía.

No era idiota.

— No, disculpe las molestias señor, debí confundirme de casa — Negó antes de irse, Nathan vio de reojo la casa antes de seguir su camino, intentaría otro día, debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para que bajarán la guardía

— ¿Sucedió algo, ángel? — Pregunto Ashtoreth una vez se fue el castaño a quien no pudo verle el rostro pero que, su presencia misma, le daba mala espina.

Por favor, nadie se quedaba enfrente de tu casa y se iba como si nada, esto no era una película de terror con adolescentes idiotas

— Quería hablar contigo probablemente, le dije que vivía con mi padre y se fue, pero, siendo sincero, no me parecía un buen sujeto

— Concuerdo contigo, debo ver si está bien mi hermana, ¿nos vemos mañana?

— Si querida, si vuelve llama a la policía, es más seguro que ellos vengan a qué me llames a mi

— Lo haré

Ashtoreth le dió un beso en los labios, algo rápido antes de ingresar a su hogar, Francis espero unos minutos antes de irse, verificando que no volviera el castaño.

Cuando Ashtoreth entro a su casa, lo primero que vio fue a Gabriela quien, hecha un ovillo, lloraba en silencio, la preocupación se hizo presente en la pelirroja que corrió a consolar a su hermana.

— Era Nathan, era mi ex-marido, estaba aquí — Expresó la castaña entre sollozos y su mundo se derrumbó

Gabriela ya no estaba a salvó en su casa.


	38. Chapter 38

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Nathan había visitado su casa y no había vuelto, aún así, eso no era para bajar la guardia, por lo contrario, debía estar más alerta.

Ashtoreth se sentía terrible, no sabía cómo hacer que su hermana volviera a sonreír, la aparición de Nathan había hecho que su hermana se cerrará completamente a su persona, permanecía encerrada en su habitación, solo salía a trabajar y comer.

Había vuelto a ser aquella mujer asustadiza que había llegado a su casa tres años atrás, quería abrazarla pero está había puesto distancia por lo que, con todo el dolor del mundo, le dejo tomar aquella distancia sin decir más.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermana, querida? — Pregunto cómo todos los días Francis, tan comprensivo con su estado emocional actual y permaneciendo a su lado sin pedir nada, un amor de persona en pocas palabras, siempre tan incondicional

— Sigue sin salir más que a trabajar, me preocupa Francis — Confesó a la par que daba su vaso con jugo de naranja a Warlock

El menor había resultado inteligente, no llegando a ser un Einstein pero podía tomar su vaso sin romperlo, además que ya casi podía hablar sin trabarse.

Y se preguntaba si él había querido hacerlo para llamar la atención de sus padres; podía sonar estúpido para un adulto pero Warlock siempre buscaba a su madre y padre, mostrándoles sus dibujos y mostrando sus libros para ver si esa noche podían leerle un cuento pero ella siempre veía como recibía un par de palmadas en su cabeza antes de que se fueran sin decir más, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Para ser un niño, Warlock estaba solo, en el sentido de sus padres, el dinero y juguetes no llegaban a llenarlo como lo haría la atención de ellos.

— ¿Nanny tienes helmanas?

— Tengo dos, Warlock — Respondió limpiando la boca sucia del menor quién vestía con un pantalón negro y un suéter rojo con el estampado de uno de esos "Teletubbies"

— ¿Y helmano Francis también?

— Tengo un hermano llamado Lucius, joven Warlock

— Oh

Y aquello fue lo último que dijo el menor antes de volver a jugar con el sombrero de mago que había traído Francis para que jugará un rato.

— ¿Has pensado hablar con ella?

— Lo he intentado pero solo recibo un "hoy no Ashtoreth" y vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación

— ¿Ya le dijiste que tienes que trabajar este sábado por la fiesta de Warlock?

— No, aunque no creo que lo noté

— Gabriela, ¿vas a salir?

— Vendré en unos minutos

Antes de que Ashtoreth pudiera hablarle, está había salido de la casa dejándole con un mal sabor de boca, no sabía que podía ser capaz Gabriela con la actitud que traía desde hace dos semanas.

— Nuevamente no le pude decir — Murmuró para sí, sabía que podría preocuparse si veía que no llegaba pero, si ella no quería hablar ya no era culpa suya, había tratado de decirle y ella no oyó

"— Solo espero que esté bien —" Pensó antes de encender el televisor dónde pasaba Doctor Who, la tercera temporada si no le fallaban las cuentas

En otro lado, Gabriela caminaba hacia la cafetería mientras veía a todos lados, asegurándose que su ex-marido no estuviera cerca, en su teléfono ya estaba el número de la policía por si requería hacer una llamada de emergencia

Una mujer precavida vale por dos.

Además, tenía que hablar con alguien, alguien que, como le había pedido, se hallaba esperándole mientras tomaba su té como cualquier inglés.

Claro, solo que él no era precisamente inglés.

— Espero no haberte molestado al pedirte venir

— Si debo ser honesto, no pensaba que llamarías, ¿qué sucede?

— Es algo que no puedo contarle a mi hermana aunque se preocupe por lo que me sucede

— Tu hermana debe quererte demasiado si se preocupa por ti — Teorizo el contrario

— Lo hace pero, sonara muy hipócrita de mi parte, eres el único que siempre me ha escuchado y jamás me juzgo a pesar de todo

El más alto alzo la mano, una mesera llegó segundos después — Un capuchino para mí acompañante y un pastel de chocolate con fresas, por favor

— En un momento

— Me conoces tan bien, ¿sabías?

— No tanto como pareciera, ahora, dime qué sucede

— Bueno, todo empezó hace dos semanas...

Y alguien halla arriba sonreía como si lo tuviera planeado todo y lo tenía planeado todo.

El sábado todo sería descubierto y probablemente habría peleas, muchas peleas.

Y eso le divertía.


	39. Chapter 39

Sábado, día en que el Todopoderoso dejo sus labores, guardo su partida en el videojuego de virus y se sentó en su sillón a ver por el televisor lo que sucedería aquel día, a su lado, uno de sus serafines le dejo palomitas de caramelo (uno de los mejores inventos de golosinas para su gusto) y se retiró dejándole nuevamente solo.

Sonrió antes de tomar el control remoto y encender el televisor en su canal favorito, episodio treinta y nueve de cuarenta y... lastima, era una buena novela.

— Vuelvo más tarde Gabriela — Aviso, oyó un "ajá" del otro lado de la puerta, no dijo nada y solo salió de la casa, hoy era el cumpleaños de Warlock, le darían dinero extra por ir a cuidar al menor mientras los mayores hacían sus cosas y, claro, ella no podría despreciar un poco de dinero extra.

Francis no estaría presente, no requerían los servicios del albino fuera de su horario laboral pero él le prometió invitarle algo de cenar una vez saliera de la fiesta.

Tomo su transporte habitual como todos los días y se sentó cerca de la ventana, veía como se alejaba lentamente de su casa y la preocupación volvió a su ser, ¿y si algo le sucedía a Gabriela mientras ella no estaba?

Pensó por un instante bajar del transporte, avisar a los señores Dowling que estaba enferma y quedarse con su hermana pero, un pensamiento llegó en el instante en que se propuso levantarse.

"Ella no es una niña, ya está demasiado grande, Ashtoreth"

Cierto, Gabriela ya no era una niña que debían cuidar Beatriz y ella cuando empezaba a llover y Gabriela pensaba que el cielo caería, no, ella era una adulta y podía cuidarse sola.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mientras que él de allá arriba sonreía cual gato Chesire, esa era la acción que necesitaba para que empezará el verdadero drama.

Si, un cabron de primera.

Ashtoreth había llegado a la mansión de los Dowling, acomodo su vestido antes de ingresar a una de las fiestas más aburridas de su vida (una pausa tranquila en la cual el Todopoderoso se dedicó a leer "Reckless: el goyl de jade")

— ¿Podrías bañar a Warlock y vestirlo apropiadamente?, le he comprado un traje para la ocasión — Fue el recibimiento de parte de la señora Dowling, asintió en modo de respuesta antes de verla mandar al resto de los empleados con los preparativos de la fiesta.

La fiesta sería a las dos de la tarde, la comida se serviría a las cuatro y a las seis de la tarde se partiría el pastel, en el intermedio de todo ese tiempo los invitados hablarían sobre cosas de su interés con otros invitados mientras que Warlock quedaba a su cuidado.

¿Y los niños?, facil, había consultado con el ama de llaves y el mayordomo pero ambos le dijeron lo mismo: no habría niños en esta fiesta pues la señora Dowling se había peleado con dos de sus amigas y las otras tres estarían de vacaciones en diferentes partes de Londres.

Cuando entro a la habitación del azabache (la cual había recibido varios cambios para el pequeño quien ahora dormía en una cama con dibujos de Batman), este pintaba con sus crayones uno de los tantos dibujos que le había traído Francis hace dos semanas para que pasará el rato mientras ellos no estaban.

— Buenos días Warlock, ¿tienes hambre?, el hermano Francis me dió unas galletas de estrella especialmente para ti

— ¡Galletas!

El dibujo fue dejado de lado y el menor bajo de su banquito extendiendo sus manitas en su dirección, sonrió antes de sacar de su bolso aquel paquete de galletas de estrella que compro Francis para el menor

— Me dijo que no podría venir a tu cumpleaños pero te daba estás galletas, ¿lo vas a perdonar por no venir?

— ¡Si!, helmano Francis bueno — Y tal cual pensó, el menor abrió la caja característica de estás galletas como había hecho tantas veces y se comió una, la sonrisa que tenía había eliminado cualquier rastro de preocupación que había tenido antes de entrar

De reojo vio el dibujo que coloreaba, era de una familia — ¿Lo vas a pegar en tu pared, Warlock?

— No — Alargó la "o" — Es para mis papás

Y negó, ambos padres estaban allá abajo, pero ninguno parecía haberse acercado al menor como todos los años — Vamos, tengo que bañarte y ponerte ese traje que compro tú mamá

— No gusta

— ¿Quieres poner tristes a tus papás, Warlock?

— ¡No!

— Entonces debes ponértelo — Y a refunfuñones el menor asintió, tomo la caja de galletas y la dejo junto al dibujo del menor antes de llevarlo al baño donde esté jugo con las pompas de jabón — Feliz cumpleaños Warlock

— Glacias Nanny

Un niño ejemplar, sin duda alguna.

  
Gabriela se levantó de la cama a la una de la tarde, justamente cuando Ashtoreth terminaba de vestir a Warlock, busco en el refrigerador las sobras de pizza de la noche anterior que calentó en el microondas, saco un vaso y se sirvió jugo de naranja que había comprado hace días, tomo su plato y se fue a la sala donde encendió el televisor en 'The Graham Norton Show".

Su día sería demasiado aburrido, casi de la misma magnitud que el de Ashtoreth que debía cuidar al menor, ayudarle a comer y vigilar que no molestará a los mayores; ella en cambio, solo se dedicaba a ver la televisión hasta que su hermana llegará a la casa.

Pensaba tal vez llamarle pero se le hizo inapropiado llamarle en horario laboral, lavo sus platos y volvió a su habitación donde permanecería hasta tarde.

Casi parecía que estaba en una cuarentena.

Siete de la noche, ya nadie pasaba por las calles donde vivía Ashtoreth, la noche se había hecho presente y alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa, esperando que la persona que estuviera dentro abriera, esperó, tenía tiempo.

Gabriela se levantó perezosa la cuarta vez que sonó el timbre, bajo las escaleras y, sin siquiera revisar quién era, abrió la puerta, pensando que era su hermana mayor la cual había olvidado sus llaves.

Graso error el suyo.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Gabriela

— N-Nathan — Tartamudeo el nombre, intento cerrar la puerta pero este coloco su pie antes de lograrlo

— ¿Así tratas a tu marido?, ingrata mujer, después de todo lo que te he dado me haces esto

— ¡Tú me golpeabas!

— Las mujeres infieles como tú merecían aquello — Gabriela intentaba cerrar la puerta pero este tenía más fuerza y logro entrar a la casa, trato de correr pero este la tomo de los cabellos — ¿Cuántas veces me habrás engañado sin que me fuera cuenta?

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Contesta!

— ¡Ninguna!, jamás te engañe

— ¡Mentirosa!

El contrario jalo con más fuerza sus cabellos haciendo que Gabriela gritara del dolor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, tan imprudente, si hubiera visto el lente pudo haber evitado esto.

— Es hora de que volvamos a casa, te haré pagar cada segundo que estuviste fuera de casa hasta que elimines cualquier intención de huir de casa nuevamente — Sus amenazas fueron suficiente para ella, no pensaba volver, no, jamás volvería a aquel lugar, no ahora que volvía a ser feliz

Recordaba levemente aquellos videos de defensa personal que había visto en Facebook, su vista fue a parar al suelo, calculaba que tan separados estaban y por fin pateó atrás suyo, un quejido y por fin el agarre aflojó, haba golpeado a su rodilla con la fuerza suficiente para que esté le soltará y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió escaleras arriba.

No le importo caerse a la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, volvió a levantarse y corrió a su habitación la cual cerro con seguro y, sin dudar, tomo su teléfono de su cama y busco el contacto de la policía.

— ¡Gabriela!, ¡abre en este instante! — Golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de madera, no contesto y presionó el botón de llamar.

Oyó sus pasos alejarse, un tono, oyó como tiraba cosas, dos, tres tonos y finalmente contestaron.

— Policía, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

— Mi ex-marido irrumpió en la casa de mi hermana, me quiso llevar en contra de mi voluntad, ¡necesito que vengan rápido! — La desesperación podía notarse a kilómetros, el silencio duró unos instantes, posiblemente rastreando su ubicación

— En unos minutos estarán nuestros oficiales en su casa, manténgase en un lugar seguro

— Gracias

La llamada termino pero entonces oyó como golpeaban la puerta, posiblemente había hallado la pala que tenía Ashtoreth para transplantar algunas de sus plantas al jardín, busco entre sus cosas algo que pudiera mantener unos instantes más la puerta intacta y, finalmente, empujó su cama hasta pegarla a la puerta.

— ¡Me las pagarás una vez este dentro, Gabriela!

— ¡Vete al infierno, Nathan!

Busco entre sus cosas, no tenía ningún arma para defenderse pero tomo su lámpara de noche con fuerza, podía oír los golpes pero no sé movió de su sitio.

Esta vez no.

Y mientras Nathan rompía parte de la puerta y buscaba a tientas el picaporte para abrirla, una patrulla de policías iba en dirección a la casa de Ashtoreth y alguien allá arriba le gritaba a sus serafines por más palomitas de caramelo.

¿Qué es lo que esperas en una llamada normal?, probablemente un saludo de la persona que te estaba llamando y la razón de la llamada antes de que empezarán a hablar olvidándose del asunto y finalizando con una despedida.

Por ello el recibir aquella llamada le preocupo, no le importo que le viera como una persona poco cuerda el taxista cuando le dijo con rapidez la dirección y le dejo el dinero sin esperar su cambio, lo único que le importaba era llegar.

Siquiera pensó dos veces antes de buscar a la castaña quien daba sus datos a un oficial de policía.

— ¡Gabriela! — Llamo y está dejo de lado al oficial para correr en su dirección, la abrazo y está por fin lloró todo el llanto que había guardado para sí

— ¡Gracias por venir!, ¡tenía tanto miedo! — Sus llantos le rompían el corazón hasta que vio como dos oficiales más sacaban de la casa al ex-marido de la castaña quien tenía una herida en la frente

— ¡Me las pagarás Gabriela, me las pagarás! — Le oía gritar, se separó de ella y, sin pensarlo dos veces le asestó un puñetazo en pleno rostro

— ¡Antes de que la toques te la verás conmigo!, ¡¿Entendiste!?

— Déjalo, no vale la pena — Pedía Gabriela tomándole del brazo, bufo, si quisiera seguiría golpeando a ese sujeto hasta verlo sangrar.

Los oficiales se lo llevaron y volvió a abrazar a Gabriela, está correspondió al abrazo, el miedo disminuía ahora que Nathan iba a ser encerrado, por fin era libre, ya no lo volvería a ver más.

— Gracias por seguir para mí a pesar de lo que sucedió esa vez, Francis

— Ya no importa Gabriela, somos amigos, ¿no?

— Si, amigos — Murmuró con pesar sabiendo que aún su corazón latía por aquel estadounidense de cabellos albinos que ya tenía a quien amar

— Vamos adentro, un té te vendría bien, a los dos

Francis reconocería la casa de Ashtoreth y también su dirección como la palma de su mano, aún así pensó que era una horrible coincidencia que su ex-prometida viviera ahí, tal vez una amiga de la cual Ashtoreth no le había hablado jamás, pero, en el fondo, algo le decía que era la hermana de la que la pelirroja siempre estaba preocupada.

El té fue bueno para ambos, la tensión había desaparecido pero nadie recordaba que cierta pelirroja llegaría a casa

Y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su pareja hablar con su hermana como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Y allá arriba las palomitas fueron tiradas al suelo con furia por la finalización del capítulo.

Ahora debía esperar para el siguiente.

— Una inundación me vendría bien — Murmuró antes de poner manos a la obra


	40. Chapter 40

Por fin, después de la gran espera que tuvo que pasar, finalmente llegaba el momento de ver que sucedía con la trama, su irritación había sido tanta que había hecho que varios volcanes entraran en erupción, ¿la razón?, estaba aburrida.

\- Palomitas - Ordeno y el contrario se las entregó con una sonrisa en sus labios que podía mostrar la maldad que poseía - No sabía que eras fanático de las novelas, Lucifer

\- Gracias a las erupciones de la otra vez, el televisor está descompuesto - Respondió como si nada, acomodándose a sus anchas en el sillón continúo - ¿Vas a ponerlo?

\- Si, claro

Para cualquiera sería sumamente raro que los dos "mayores enemigos" estuvieran aquél día viendo su novela pero la realidad es que no se odiaban, solamente tenían diferentes maneras de pensar, aunque Lucifer si le tuvo siglos atrás rencor (la caída le había dolido hasta el alma), pero ya se le había pasado.

\- ¿Cuántos le quedan?

\- Diez más y se acaba... Si no es que menos

\- Suena bien para mí

Con un aplauso las luces del Paraíso se apagaron y se abrió el telón.

Ambos se vieron entre sí, ya no podían ocultar todo, era demasiado sencillo unir los puntos para llegar a la conclusión.

\- Siéntate hermana, necesitamos hablar... Los tres - Pidió Gabriela, tenía un par de curitas en sus heridas que le había colocado minutos atrás Francis, Ashtoreth permaneció en su sitio antes de ver la cara suplicante de su hermana

Finalmente se sentó enfrente de ambos, cruzo sus brazos y su ceño se frunció, sentía la garganta arder y parpadeaba demasiado, quería llorar, en su mente imaginaba que ambos le habían visto la cara de idiota todo este tiempo, que ellos se veían a escondidas y ella solo era un juguete.

\- Creo que has de preguntarte de dónde nos conocemos

\- Obviamente - Respondió de manera seca, ambos se vieron y decidió ser Francis quien explicaría la situación

\- Nos conocemos hace años, hace quince si somos precisos - Explico y, antes de que Ashtoreth dijera algo, Francis volvió a hablar - Nos conocimos en Francia, una tarde que yo me dedicaba a trabajar, Gabriela estaba terminando su maestría en administración, nos conocimos en un puesto de crepas por casualidad

\- La química se dió de manera espontánea - Siguió Gabriela - Nunca había conocido a alguien tan caballeroso, alguien que me escuchaba y me trataba como si fuera la octava maravilla en el mundo, era tan feliz con él

Ashtoreth abrió la boca, la bomba de la verdad caía sobre ella y era más que obvio porque se conocían y Francis le confirmó sus sospechas.

\- Ashtoreth, querida mía, Gabriela es mi ex-prometida de la que te hablé hace tres años

¡Boom!, la bomba había caído sobre ella.

Su mirada se dirigía a ambos, quienes permanecían en silencio, la rabia se hizo presente en su ser de manera instantánea - ¿Cuánto...?, ¿Cuánto lleva que se encontraron? - Aún así quiso ocultar la rabia y dolor que le inundaba, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta como para no notarlo?

\- Menos de dos meses, el día que te mandé el mensaje fue cuando nos habíamos encontrado - Respondió con sinceridad el albino - La primera vez no quería saber nada de tu hermana pero finalmente decidí que debíamos aclarar las cosas, de eso lleva unos días

Días, días en que ellos se hablaban a sus espaldas

\- ¡¿Y cuándo pensaban decírmelo!? - Y al final el dolor fue quien hablo por ella, el dolor de sentirse traicionada, poco importante por dos de las personas que más amaba en este mundo

\- Hermana, cálmate por favor - Pidió la castaña - Nosotros tampoco sabíamos que tú eras su novia y mi hermana, hoy nos dimos cuenta pero estaba asustada, Nathan había irrumpido a la casa y no quería meterme en más problemas y yo...

\- ¿¡Cómo que entro a la casa!? - Grito, luego, volteó a mirar a Francis - ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron nada!?, ¡¿por eso tiene esos curitas!?

¿Acaso nunca les ha sucedido que, cuándo buscan aligerar las cosas, todo sale peor?, bueno, así se sentía Gabriela que empezaba a respirar más rápido, estaba asustada

\- ¡Ashtoreth, cálmate ya! - Exclamó finalmente Francis al notar la actitud que había tomado Gabriela, la conocía perfectamente a pesar de los años que llevaban sin verse, podía ver cómo trataba de verse fuerte pero quería llorar, sus ojos cristalinos eran señal de ello - No te dijimos nada porque aquello sucedió hace poco, quince minutos si me dejas decirte, ahora mismo está en prisión y Gabriela debe testificar y colocar la denuncia, luego ir a juicio para que luego espere para saber si será ingresado a prisión o no, está asustada Ashtoreth y lo único que haces es asustarla más querida - Le reclamo - Por favor, cálmate

\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si me entero que mi novio y mi hermana se iban a casar hace años y ella fue quien te abandono en el altar!? - Cuestionó, tantas noches odiando a esa mujer por lo que había hecho para enterarse que aquella mujer siempre había sido su hermana.

\- ¡Por qué eso ya no importa Ashtoreth!, ¡quedó en el pasado!... a la única que quiero es a ti Ashtoreth, eres la única que mis ojos ven, solo tú

Aquello fue suficiente, Ashtoreth era una mujer autosuficiente, jamás había necesitado a un hombre hasta Francis y, si tuvo alguna duda, aquella confesión le aclaro todo.

\- Está bien - Respondió finalmente extendiendo sus brazos, Francis no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazarla, Ashtoreth recargo su cabeza en el pecho del albino sintiéndose más tranquila, oh, ¿cómo pudo haber dudado de Francis?

¿Y Gabriela?, oh, ella estaba tan destrozada, los ojos llenos de amor de Francis veían solo a su hermana, ¿cómo llego a su cabeza pensar que podría tener alguna oportunidad a pesar de haberlo solucionado todo?, fue una tonta

\- Entonces, ¿todo está bien entre ustedes dos?, ¿no hay alguna cosa de la que deba enterarme además de ello? - Pregunto por fin separándose de su pareja

Ambos se vieron y negaron, no había alguna otra cosa que debiera saber Ashtoreth.

\- Entonces, supongo que eso es todo, la verdad creo que necesitaré tiempo para procesar todo, no me cabe en la mente saber que mi novio estuvo con mi hermana tiempo atrás y creo que sería incómodo que vengas a cenar con nosotras Francis - Admitió de forma sincera, ambos estaban de acuerdo, era extraño aquella situación pero podían vivir con ello.

\- Bueno, no es tan raro como saber que mi ex-prometido sale con mi hermana mayor Ashtoreth - Admitió Gabriela, tratando de aligerar el ambiente

\- ¿Raro?, raro es que tenga a mi ex-prometida y mi pareja en la misma casa y que ambas sean hermanas - Bromeó y, por fin, los tres rieron

\- Carajo, esto parece una estúpida novela - Se quejó entre risas Ashtoreth, no lo sabían, probablemente eso serían - Por cierto, ya es tarde

\- Cierto, debo irme querida - Se disculpó el albino, Ashtoreth se permitió darle un beso de pico antes de verlo marcharse de su casa

\- Espero que haya una buena razón por la que hayas dejado a un hombre como Francis botado y, más importante aún, que no supiera que te ibas a casar

\- No quiero hablar de eso hoy Ashtoreth - Confesó la castaña, no había sido su mejor día - La semana que viene saldrá Beatriz, creo que lo más conveniente sería que hablara sobre ello cuando estemos las tres

\- De acuerdo - Murmuró - Pero antes que nada... - Llamo al ver que esta pensaba retirarse

\- ¿Si?

\- Sabes que te quiero sin importar nada, ¿verdad?

Gabriela sonrió asintiendo - Lo sé Ashtoreth, lo sé

\- Entonces no hagas nada que pueda hacer que deje de quererte, hermanita - Pidió y Gabriela asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir con ello.

Francis era territorio prohibido para ella.

Aún así sonrió mientras caminaba a su habitación, había cosas que no debían saberse aún, cosas que no le había dicho ni a Francis.

\- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que esa mujer tenía malas intenciones!

\- Tu siempre especulando sobre las personas, no me sorprendería que dijeras que Beatriz es mala - Bufo el de abajo levantándose del sillón

\- ... ¿Quieres jugar el juego de plagas?

\- De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer después de todo

Y ambos empezaron a jugar, el de abajo vio de reojo, había un juego llamado "2020", raro, ¿no?, se encogió de hombros y siguio su partida sin más, aquello ya no era asunto suyo.


	41. Chapter 41

Golpes, siempre recibía golpes, no había día que fuera libre de aquellos golpes que dejaban su piel morada.

— Eres inútil, no se cómo pude casarme con alguien tan inútil como tú

— Entonces déjame ir, eres un estúpido por seguir conmigo si sabías aquello — Le reto, su boca suelta siempre había sido uno de sus defectos, aún así sonrió al ver cómo este se ponía rojo de la rabia.

Los golpes que siguieron dolieron, pero ninguno borro la sonrisa que dejó haberlo callado.

Tenía dos hijos, sus angelitos hermosos que amaba más que nada en el mundo, verlos hacia que todo el dolor se esfumará y seguir con ese imbécil valiera la pena.

— Te quiero mamá — Decía el mayor, Jacob no era de dar mucho afecto pero todos los días le decía aquello, como si con ello quisiera que dejara de llorar por las noches.

Por sus sueños rotos, por su infelicidad, por los engaños y golpes que recibía día con día.

— Yo también mi niño, yo también — Respondía dejando de llorar, cuando llovía este dormía a su lado mientras que en la cuna a lado suyo dormía Will, su marido nunca dormía en casa y sabía por qué, aún así jamás se quejo de ello.

Aprender a ser una esposa ejemplar le costó meses a Beatriz, además de golpes, gritos e insultos pero podía alimentar a sus hijos y marido con lo poco que había en la alacena.

Todo parecía normal hasta aquel día, aquel día todo cambio.

" _ **¿Castración?, ¡estás demente, amiga!"**_ Decían sus compañeras en la prisión, aún así le felicitaban por lo que hizo.

Era un asqueroso cerdo y se lo merecía.

— ¿Lista para salir, Beatriz?

— Si, muchas gracias por todo, no se cómo pagarte — Agradeció a su abogado quien le sonrió, era apuesto, de eso no cabía duda alguna

— Una cena sonaría bien — Sugirió y negó

— Ahora quiero centrarme en mis hijos, buscar un trabajo, no me siento lista para ello — Confesó

— Esperaré lo necesario, Beatriz — Aseguro antes de señalarle la salida donde había tres siluetas a la lejanía — Tus hijos te esperan, ve con ellos

Beso su mejilla, viendo cómo este la toco de inmediato— Llámame algún día — Dijo antes de irse

— ¡Lo haré!

Sonrió antes de seguir su camino, salió de la prisión con sus pocas pertenencias que llevaba aquel día: un reloj, unos lentes oscuros y un par de libras.

Ahí estaba su suegra con sus dos hijos a lado suyo quienes corrieron a abrazarla, correspondió con fuerza aquel abrazo, finalmente estaba fuera de la cárcel, era libre.

— Los extrañe mis bebés

— Nosotros también mamá

Apenas terminó aquel abrazo, su suegra fue quien aclaro la garganta — Beatriz, no se si quieras quedarte algunos días en mi casa con los niños, mientras consigues algún trabajo

— ¿Qué le sucedió a la otra casa? — Pregunto, tal vez se la había confiscado, pensó

— Sigue ahí, no hemos limpiado desde que estás encerrada por lo que sonaría razonable que estés en mi casa mientras tanto

— Enserio no sabe cómo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, señora — Agradeció pero ella negó con su mano

— Yo te agradezco por no haberme prohibido criar a mis nietos, de enmendar mi error

Madres, había de todas las formas y tamaños, algunas eran buenas, otras malas y otras eran una combinación de ambas; Clarissa había amado a su hijo y siempre se culparía sobre el mal que había hecho aunque ella no fuera culpable.

— Usted no es culpable, suegra

— Tal vez

Aquella plática termino cuando llegaron sus hermanas, ambas caminaron a paso rápido a causa de sus zapatos y le abrazaron cual víbora a su presa y aún así sonrió, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes marrones al verlas nuevamente, a las dos.

Y lloro de felicidad

— Debemos hablar luego, debo presentarte a alguien — Le susurro Ashtoreth al oído y ella asintió sin soltar a ninguna de sus hermanas.

_El sótano, jamás había bajado a limpiarlo por qué su marido siempre le había negado el acceso a aquella parte de la casa, no le había importado en lo absoluto hasta ese día que oyó ruidos_

_No pensaba bajar pero la idea de que hubiera algún animal que pudiera encontrar algún sitio por el cual subir y lastimar a sus pequeños fue suficiente para que aquél día buscará las llaves del sótano y bajará con una lámpara en mano._

_Estaba sucio, las escaleras chillaban pero podía asegurar que, si alguna vez su marido había bajado, jamás habría oido la madera rechinar._

_Podía ver algunas cosas tiradas por doquier, veía trozos de ropa que movía con su zapato antes de seguir, por fin hallo el causante del ruido y tapo su boca horrorizada._

_Una mujer amordazada se hallaba atada con cadenas a las maderas, veía la sangre que escurría de sus piernas desnudas y_ _amoratadas_ _, no debía tener más de dieciocho y lloraba._

_Le quitó la mordaza y lo primero que proliferó la joven fue un "ayúdame por favor"_

_— ¿Qué te sucedió?_

_— Ese hombre... Me metió a su auto, me amarro aquí y...y...me violó — Apenas termino la frase empezó a llorar nuevamente, la abrazo tratando de consolarla._

_¿Cómo podía haber un monstruo así?_

_Pregunto su nombre, se llamaba Pamela, le prestó ropa y le ayudo a salir de la casa, le dió unas libras que guardaba en caso de emergencias y ella se fue sin antes darle infinitas gracias._

_Ella solo pidió que no dijera nada, ella se arreglaría con su marido por ello._

_Una cena, una cena exquisita, el vino combinado con pastillas para dormir fue su especialidad, dejo a sus pequeños cenar en la habitación y espero, espero hasta tarde que le vio entrar cual cucaracha por las paredes, le sonrió a pesar de sus quejas de que estuviera esperándole._

_— Quería hacerte algo por nuestro aniversario — Mintió, sabiendo que este no lo recordaría_

_— Espero que no sea una de tus estúpidas creaciones que saben asquerosas o me las pagarás — Le advirtió y sonrió_

_— No, solo es un poco de pescado que aún teníamos...come cariño, es todo para ti_

_— Como sea_

_Cada bocado y sorbo le hizo sonreír más, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido apenas retiro su plato y copa de la mesa._

_Manos a la obra._

_Lo arrastró hasta el sótano, importandole poco que golpeara su cabeza con cada escalón, total, seguía vivo y eso era lo importante._

_Lo amarro dónde una vez estuvo aquella joven desdichada y le amarro como ella estuvo horas atrás, en el rato que este no llegaba pudo encontrar algunos juguetes que podía ver qué habían sido usados demasiadas veces, ahora solo quería saber las cosas._

_— Soy curiosa, no como mi hermana, pero si lo suficiente, "cariño" — Dijo una vez este despertó y empezó a gritarle — Es hora de que hables antes de que te haga hablar por las malas — Sugirió_ _tomando las tijeras, estaban oxidadas pero servirían_

_— ¡Suéltame Beatriz, maldita zorra, debí haberlo pensado antes de casarme con una inútil como tú!_

_— Lo sé, pero aquello fue tu error, no el mío — Bromeó, lo había desnudado, abrió las tijeras, quedando cada cuchilla a los lados del miembro flácido de su marido — Última oportunidad, confiesa todo_

_— ¡Estás demente!_

_— Si, estoy demente, pero no soy una cerda como tú — Y dicho aquello cerro ambas cuchillas con fuerza, el pedazo de carne cayó y le oyó gritar, la sangre empezaba a salir y ella tiro las tijeras al suelo — ¿Ahora sí vas a contestar?_

_— ¡Maldita zorra!_

_— Que así sea_

_Lo golpeó, lo golpeó tantas veces y con la misma fuerza (sino es que mayor) que como él lo hacía todos los días, descargo toda su ira en su marido, con cada golpe preguntaba nuevamente, ante la negativa volvía a golpear u golpear._

_—_ _D-doce_ _— Fue su respuesta después de una hora — Fueron doce mujeres_

_— ¿Dónde están?_

_— En el basurero, cortadas en pedazos y botados en el inodoro, en algún terreno baldío_

_— Edad, dame las edades_

_— Dieciséis, chicas ingenuas que buscaban un final feliz_

_Lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus orbes, tomo el cuchillo, improtandole poco ir a la cárcel y le apuñaló, una, dos, tal vez cinco veces o más, no lo recordaba pero siguió apuñalando mientras lloraba por aquellas mujeres que no pudo salvar y que estaban en su sótano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera bajado desde el inicio?_

_Cuando dejó de escuchar sus gritos, lloró más fuerte, abrazándose a si misma mientras marcaba el teléfono de la policía._

_— ¿Bueno?, necesito reportar un asesinato_

_— ¿Quién murió, señora?_

_— Mi marido... Yo lo mate, está en mi sótano, vengan por él — Respondió antes de colgar, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones de sus hijos, primero fue con Jacob — Jacob, despierta mi niño, vamos a salir_

_— ¿Qué paso mamá?, ¿por qué tienes sangre? — Oh su pequeño, tan considerado, sonrió ayudándole a ponerse sus tenis y luego cargo a Will que dormía a lado de su hijo mayor._

_— Vamos con su tía Ashtoreth, les va a gustar_

_Uso el auto de su fallecido marido y los llevo hasta la casa de su hermana, las patrullas les seguían pero ella siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a su destino_

_— Necesito que los cuides por mi — Pidió a la pelirroja que tomo a sus hijos antes de que subiera voluntariamente a la patrulla_

_Fue sentenciada por intento de homicidio, no lo había matado lamentablemente, pero si estaba delicado y en estado vegetal, jamás volvería a lastimar a nadie y aquello sería bueno._

_Y, si despertaba, no le importaría matarlo con tal de asegurarse de ello._


	42. Chapter 42

— Entonces, ¿ya me podrían decir que sucede? — Pregunto Beatriz, viendo la casa de su hermana, sus hermanas se hallaban en silencio desde que llegaron.

Había ido a la casa de Ashtoreth una vez dejo sus cosas en la casa de su suegra y le pidió cuidar a sus hijos, que a cambio ella haría la cena por aquello.

— Bueno, es algo complicado pero es algo que Gabriela debe contarnos a nosotras dos — Hablo Ashtoreth cruzándose de brazos, veía que estás se hallaban separadas una de la otra, como si se repelieran

— ¿Qué sucede Gabriela? — Cuestionó mostrando la autoridad que ser hermana mayor le daba, ni debía ser algo malo

— Antes de Nathan, estuve comprometida con un hombre en Francia

Aquello fue un ataque efectivo, Gabriela dejo aturdida a su oponente, Beatriz está callada, favor de esperar otro turno

— ¿Qué?, a ver, ¿cómo sucedió eso?

— Bueno... Todo paso con una biblioteca y un libro de contabilidad que no lograba hallar — Empezó, tal vez era hora de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido hace quince años atrás, un pequeño recuerdo de sus momentos más felices no le haría mal, ¿o si?

¿Cuánto tardaría en olvidarlo?

—Era un día cualquiera, llevaba casi cuatro años en París estudiando contabilidad, era una de las mayores de mi curso ya que tuve que trabajar para pagar mis estudios y demás cuando aún vivían nuestros padres, no tenía amigos como le contaba a mis padres en las cartas, todos me alejaban y empecé a centrarme en estudiar, hasta que un día lo conocí y fue como si un ángel cayera del cielo

" _Bufaba mientras buscaba alguien que le ayudará en aquella biblioteca pero nadie le veía, como si le_ _ignorasen_ _a propósito; miro su reloj por quinta vez, se le hacía tarde para su siguiente clase y el bibliotecario no daba a mostrar sus luces._

_— ¿Buscaba algo, señorita?_

_— Oh sí, buscaba un libro de la sección de contabilidad y se hace tarde y... — Quiso seguir hablando pero, cuando giro, su boca dejo de soltar palabras como si su voz se hubiera desvanecido._

_En su vida, Gabriela jamás había visto unos cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo, era simplemente... Inefable_

_— ¿Podría mostrarme el nombre del libro?, no soy el bibliotecario pero siempre voy a esa sección para buscar libros que les sirvan en su aprendizaje a mis alumnos_

_— Oh, muchas gracias profesor..._

_— Fell, Francis Fell, señorita_

_Le mostró el nombre del libro y este le llevo hasta la ubicación del libro, volvió a agradecer antes de tomar el libro y salir de la biblioteca a paso apresurado. Su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido en un maratón y sentía sus mejillas tan rojas como si tuviera una fiebre demasiado alta._

_Sonreía, sonreía como una tonta antes de seguir su camino._

_Era un profesor demasiado apuesto, pero solo era eso, un profesor apuesto y amable"_

— Antes de que me vayan a reclamar, no salimos mientras él era un profesor — Aclaro, no queriendo que sus hermanas le fueran a regañar más de lo que harían posteriormente — Luego de eso nos cruzamos varias veces más alrededor hasta que me gradué, jamás le dije a nuestros padres para evitar que ellos me exigieran volver a casa así que busque un trabajo en una empresa y fue ahí cuando le pedí salir por primera vez, algo muy extraño, ¿no?

— Bueno, en estos tiempos ni es tan extraño invitar a alguien a salir si eres una chica — Puntualizo Beatriz, su mirada se dirigió a la pelirroja que seguía sin decir nada desde que inició la conversación.

—Pero ya saben cómo son nuestros padres, siempre diciendo que el hombre era quien mandaba, en ocasiones les mandaba cartas de como estaba, era feliz en París y prontamente empezamos a salir al año de conocernos; todo era un paraíso a su lado, siempre fue un caballero conmigo, me trataba hermoso y me llevaba a caminar por los parques, íbamos a la biblioteca, al museo del Louvre y demás, mi vida jamás había sido tan feliz como en esos momentos y, cuando me pidió matrimonio, me fue imposible no decir algo que no fuera "si".

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿dónde te lo pidió? — Cuestionó Ashtoreth, sintiéndose celosa de aquello, de saber que Francis había sido un hombre tan feliz cuando conoció a Gabriela, tan abierto a una relación que cuando llego

— Bueno, sonara como un cliché de películas pero me lo pidió en la Torre Eiffel, hace once años atrás

_"— Se que esto es apresurado pero, Gabriela, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_

_Un anillo de plata con una hermosa amatista en el centro fue lo que apreciaron sus ojos violetas, Francis lo sabía perfectamente, las amatistas eran sus gemas preferidas_

_Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, tapo su boca sorprendida sintiendo la sonrisa aparecer en su rostro sin siquiera habérselo ordenado a su cerebro._

_— Si... ¡Si quiero! — Exclamó con alegría, el albino le coloco el anillo en su dedo índice antes de levantarse, corrió a aventarse a sus brazos y este la cargo._

_Reían, reían de alegría, sus mejillas eran besadas con ternura por su pareja y ella no podía dejar de reír, era tan feliz"_

— Después de ello empezamos los planes de boda, para ello requerimos un año, mientras terminabamos de reunir los últimos costos de la boda, invitamos a su familia y algunos amigos del trabajo

— ¿Y por qué jamás nos dijiste nada? — Cuestionó en tono acusatorio Beatriz, saber que su hermana se iba a casar y no planeaba invitarles le dolía

La castaña se rasco su cuello en señal de nerviosismo antes de contestar — Tenía miedo, miedo de que nuestros padres no lo aprobaran y me obligarán a dejar a Francis, ¡lo amaba!, no quería dejar a la única persona que me había hecho sentir amada sin pedir nada a cambio

" _— ¿Por qué no invitas a tu familia, Gabi? — Le pregunto unas semanas antes de la boda, las invitaciones ya habían sido mandadas pero no había ninguna para su familia_

_— Simplemente, no me llevo tan bien con mis padres, una de mis hermanas se fue y no se dónde esté y la otra no le he hablado desde que se casó — Admitió — Y yo, no quisiera que se arruine nuestra boda — Murmuró para sí acariciando su vientre de manera disimulada, no quería perder aquella felicidad_

_— Lo entiendo cariño, ni necesitas darme más explicaciones que un "no quiero invitarlos, Francis", con aquello no necesito saber más_

_Sonrió besando su cachete del albino — Te amo, sunshine_

_— Y yo a ti, my sun"_

— Pero todo me salió mal, la noche antes de mi boda recibí una llamada de mis padres, me habían comprometido con Nathan sin pedir siquiera mi opinión, trate de hacer que cambiarán de opinión pero ellos fueron tan...

— ¿Indiferentes con ello?

— Exacto, al final me dijeron que me querían para el día siguiente en la casa si quería que no me hubiera represalias por haberles levantado la voz

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — Preguntó Ashtoreth, ya sabiendo demasiado bien respuesta de ello

— Tome mis cosas y abandoné a Francis como una cobarde

_"Sollozaba mientras subía al taxi, faltaban dos horas para su boda, había comprado un boleto por internet y partiría a casa en menos de una hora._

_Pago el taxi y camino al interior del aeropuerto, antes de subir fue al baño donde vómito lo que había cenado ayer, mientras lavaba su rostro las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presente_

_— ¿Ahora que haré contigo? — Se pregunto acariciando su vientre, un mes de embarazo, una alegría que ahora le sabía amarga_

_Su vuelo fue anunciado, tomo sus maletas y subió a su avión; minutos después se quedó mirando como se alejaba de París, sintiendo su corazón romperse en dos_

_— Oh Francis, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día — Dijo mientras veía la ventanilla"_

— Luego de que llegue a casa, nuestros padres organizaron la boda para el mes siguiente, muerta madre se enteró que ya no era tan "pura" y se molesto, trato de sacarme el nombre pero jamás se lo dije, así fue como termine casandome con Nathan y perdí cualquier rastro de Francis; hasta hace unas semanas, ahora somos amigos pero ahora es el novio de Ashtoreth

— ¡Esperen!, ¿qué? — Cuestionó Beatriz, aquello era demasiado para su cerebro, ¿el novio que tanto presumía Ashtoreth era el ex-prometido de Gabriela?

— Tal como lo escuchas, Gabriela fue la ex-prometida de mi novio

— Aún así, ya no siento nada por Francis, somos amigos y estoy muy feliz por la relación de la amargada de Ashtoreth y Francis — Aclaro Gabriela

— ¿Entonces ningún rencor entre ustedes, Ashtoreth?

— Ninguno, jamás nos iríamos a pelear por Francis, ellos son amigos y nosotros somos novios — Respondió sin dudar, Francis jamás le engañaría y Gabriela sabía que Francis le amaba, así que no había ningún problema con ello

— Claro, nosotras nos llevamos muy bien y jamás me metería en la relación de ellos, por mí que se casen — Mentira

— De acuerdo, ahora, ¿abrazo de hermanas?

— Abrazo de hermanas — Dijeron al unisono las otras dos y se abrazaron

— Invite a Francis a cenar para que lo conozcas

— Espero que sea tan amable como dicen que es — Bromeó Beatriz

— De acuerdo, es todo un caballero — Dijo después de la cena — Aunque siento que al inicio de sintió algo incómodo pero se nota que es una grandiosa persona — Admitió Beatriz — Ahora, me debo retirar, duerman bien hermanitas

Y con ello Beatriz se retiró de la casa, dejando a ambas hermanas solas

— Hasta mañana, Gabriela — Se despidió Ashtoreth antes de subir a su habitación, Gabriela asintió antes de hacer lo mismo, en su habitación acaricio su vientre plano

_"— Déjame por favor — Pedía entre sollozos abrazando su vientre, afortunadamente no se notaba aún su embarazo de casi cuatro meses, trataba de proteger a su bebé de los golpes de Nathan lo mejor que podía._

_— Estúpida — Le oyó decir antes de escupirle en el rostro y salir de la casa, sollozaba en el suelo, aún así, estaba feliz de que siguiera bien su bebé_

_Felicidad que no duró mucho pues, finalmente, abortó._

_Un día que su marido se había ido a trabajar, abortó en el baño y lloró mientras sus manos se_ _manchaban_ _de la sangre de su bebé._

_Su bebé de ella y Francis._

_Lo único que le quedaba de aquél amor había muerto como lo demás._

_¿Alguna vez le preguntaron por qué tenía un hermoso rosal blanco en su patio?, fácil, ahí estaba su bebé, su pequeño Alexander"_

— Este secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba — Murmuró antes de irse a acostar, no quería arruinarle su relación a su hermana y a Francis, ellos merecían ser felices, ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿por qué deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás se hubieran conocido ellos?, no lo sabía pero su corazón dolía una vez más.

Y ningún recuerdo de Francis podría ayudarle está vez.


	43. Chapter 43

— ¿Me carga, hermano Francis? — Pregunto Warlock extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, Francis asintió antes de cargarlo, el azabache sonrió acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del albino

A Warlock siempre le pareció que el hermano Francis era un ángel, cuando le veía a la lejanía cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, parecía como si irradiase luz propia de la misma forma que veía en las pinturas que había en los pasillos de la mansión.

— ¿Usted es un ángel, hermano Francis? — Pregunto con curiosidad

— ¿Por qué pregunta, joven Warlock?

— ¿Eres un ángel? — Repitió y Francis sonrió

— Es un secreto mi niño, cuando crezcas te lo contaré — Prometió y Warlock asintió con la cabeza, pensando en su inocente mente que aquello sería contestado pronto

Inocencia de niño, aquella pregunta sería olvidada con el pasar de los años.

Ashtoreth veía como el albino cuidaba al menor, siempre había pensado que, si Warlock fuera un niño huérfano, Francis sería quien le adoptaría y cuidaría como un hijo propio.

Hijos, ¿algún día tendría hijos con Francis?. Negó avergonzada, el solo pensar en tener hijos con el albino le hacía sonrojar.

Aún así, se sentía a veces tan distante a él, como si el saber su relación con Gabriela hubiera creado una barrera entre los dos, podía ver perfectamente como su hermana le veía, con cariño y amor, anhelando algo que no podía descubrir solo viéndola a los ojos pero aquello le hacía dudar.

— ¿Quieres ir esta noche a cenar, querida?, han abierto un nuevo local de crepas

— Paso esta vez ángel, tengo cosas que hacer esta noche — Mintió

Jamás dudo del amor que sentía Francis por ella, mucho menos de su lealtad pero se preguntaba, ¿acaso hacía mal por negarse a qué Francis volviera a aparecer en su casa mientras Gabriela estaba?, ¿acaso era egoísta por besar a Francis enfrente de su hermana sabiendo que aún sentía algo por él?

— De acuerdo, a la otra será

— Si, la próxima vez ángel

No dudaba del amor de Francis, pero empezaba a dudar de ella misma, de si quería ser una egoísta al tenerlo solo para sí o sí quería dejarlo ir con Gabriela.

Oh, que gran dilema tenía en esos momentos.

Cena, la comida favorita de algunos y a veces la que más se pasaba cotidianamente al igual que el desayuno.

En esa ocasión, hubiera sido mejor que ninguna de las dos hubiera bajado a cenar pues se notaba demasiado la tensión entre ambas, ninguna se dirigía la palabra y mucho menos la mirada.

— Gabriela, necesitamos hablar — Llamo Ashtoreth al notar que esta pensaba retirarse, la castaña volvió a sentarse en su lugar, esperando alguna palabra de parte de su hermana mayor

— ¿Necesitas algo, Ashtoreth? — Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio, la pelirroja tomo aire, como si aquello le diera las fuerzas necesarias para lo siguiente que diría

Y por fin soltó aquél cuestionamiento que le llevaba aquejando días atrás.

— ¿Aún te gusta Francis? — Soltó

Gabriela no hablo por unos instantes antes de negar — Por favor, es tu novio, Ashtoreth

— Aquello no es lo que pregunte, Gabriela — Le recordó y Gabriela quiso negarse pero Ashtoreth se quitó los lentes y le vio a los ojos, como si quisiera sacarle la verdad viéndole fijamente

— Si, ¿y?, es tu novio — Contesto por fin, sabiendo que aquello podría ser el fin de su relación de hermanas

Ashtoreth asintió volviendo a colocarse sus lentes — Ya lo suponía — Dijo entre dientes, Gabriela se encogió en su lugar intimidada por la manera en que hablaba Ashtoreth, aún así, no dejo de ver sus acciones, esperando que no tomará algún servilletero para golpearla hasta matarla por haberse atrevido a ver nuevamente con ojitos de amor a Francis

— Te juro que no quería — Confesó — Si fuera por mí, hace años que habría dejado aquello de lado — Mentira, por más cosas que le habían sucedido, jamás habría dejado de amar a Francis por nada del mundo, pero aquello no debía saberlo Ashtoreth

— ¿Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa?

— Si — Respondió sin entender

— Por tu felicidad sería capaz de cualquier cosa, Gabriela, te quiero hermana — Confesó levantándose de su asiento — Por ello he decidido algo... Voy a dejarte el camino libre, para que vuelvas con Francis

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Que voy a dejar a Francis, para que puedan volver a estar juntos — Confesó, su voz empezaba a sonar entrecortada por lo que carraspeó como si se hubiera atragantado con su propia saliva para evitar revelar que quería llorar por aquella decisión que tomaba por su cuenta

— ¿Francis sabe de esto?

— No, es mi decisión — Aclaró — Así podrán ser felices juntos, yo seré muy feliz por ustedes dos — Mintió y Gabriela se levantó.

¡Zas!

Gabriela le había abofeteado

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible y egoísta, Ashtoreth!? — Grito Gabriela, estaba llorando cuando le gritó aquello

Quiso hablar pero Gabriela le vio molesta, haciendo que cerrará la boca de inmediato

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar una decisión tan egoísta como ella, sin pensar en los sentimientos de Francis o los míos!?, yo ya tuve mi historia con Francis y se acabó, **_él te ama a ti, él te escogió a ti y se acabó_**

Se acercó a ella, veía claramente las lágrimas caer cuál cascadas de sus ojos, la castaña sabía que Francis jamás le volvería a amar como lo hizo tiempo atrás y podía vivir con ello pero no podía vivir con lo que su hermana se planteaba.

— Deja de pensar un momento por los demás y piensa en tu felicidad, no soy una niña indefensa que deba ser guardada en una caja de cristal y ser llenada de todos los deseos que tiene; si algún día Francis quiere volver conmigo juro que te haré la vida cuadritos, Ashtoreth, por qué él te ama más de lo que me amo a mí y si lo dejas ir será por tonta, no por mí — Finalizo dándole la espalda

— ¿Por qué no quieres volver con Francis? — Cuestionó, las lágrimas amenazaban en salir desde que oyó los reclamos de su hermana menor

— Por qué él ya no me ama, obligarlo a amarme por qué lo abandonaste me haría infeliz — Confesó antes de irse a su habitación, dejándola sola en la cocina

Ashtoreth sollozó en su sitio, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para querer abandonar a Francis?, ¿y si su hermana le hubiera dicho que si?, ¿sería capaz de abandonar a Francis para hacer feliz a su hermana menor?

Sacó su teléfono y marco entre lágrimas el número del albino

— ¿Querida?

— Francis, te amo, te amo demasiado ángel — Dijo entre sollozos

— ¡¿Por qué lloras!?

— Sólo dime qué me amas también — Pidió

— Yo también te amo, Ashtoreth, pero necesito saber que te sucede, ¿por qué lloras?

La preocupación del albino se podía notar a leguas, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

— Por qué soy una idiota que piensa que no es lo suficiente para ti — Confesó

No oyó nada de parte del albino, quiso volver a hablar cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de fondo y luego como gritaba el albino "¡taxi!"

Pensó por un momento que le había dejado botada hasta que, minutos después, su puerta fue tocada con fuerza, corrió a abrir con el teléfono en mano para ver qué era el albino quien estaba enfrente suyo, con una pijama de abuelito, pero estaba ahí

— Francis, ¿qué haces aquí?

Un beso fue lo primero que hizo el albino antes de hablar, quiso corresponder pero este se separó — ¡No vuelvas a pensar que no eres suficiente para mí!, eres más de lo que esperaba, Ashtoreth, te amo, te amo

Y sonrió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza — Yo también te amo, Francis — Confesó sintiendo los besos del albino en su frente

Gabriela veía aquello desde la escalera y sonrió de manera forzada antes de subir en silencio las escaleras.

_**"Él te eligió a ti"** _


	44. Chapter 44

Antepenúltimo capítulo, no había ningún título que diera a saber alguna pista sobre lo que sucedería, aquello hacia que mordiera sus uñas a la espera de lo que sucedería.

A lado suyo, el de abajo comía sushi (nunca había entendido su adoración por toda la comida de la Tierra, menos algunas cosas extravagantes como la sopa de murciélago), tomo un puñado de palomitas mientras sonaba la canción de inició.

Si no le gustaba, mandaría a que se le fuera la luz a aquél ser que había creado está novela, bajo aviso no hay engaño, pensó.

Se hallaba tomando el té mientras esperaba a su acompañante, le había pedido hablar de imprevisto y no podía decirle que no, después de todo, eran amigos.

El timbre sonó, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta, sonrió a la castaña que estaba enfrente suyo.

— Necesitamos hablar Francis

— Lo sé, me lo dijiste hace minutos por mensaje — Bromeó pero la mirada sería de la castaña le hizo callar — Pasa querida

— Gracias

Ambos pasaron, la puerta fue cerrada y se dirigieron a la cocina donde el albino le entrego una taza de té, eran las tres de la tarde de un sábado cualquiera, el sol brillaba y probablemente Ashtoreth les estaría mandando mensajes dentro de poco

— ¿Qué sucede Gabriela?

— Francis, ¿no me guardas rencor por haberte dejado hace diez años? — Preguntó, Francis le había dicho en varias ocasiones que jamás le había guardado rencor pero quería oírlo una vez más

— Jamás te he guardado rencor, no te lo guarde en el pasado y no te lo guardo ahora que sé la razón por la cual lo hiciste, querida

Tomo un sorbo de su té, aquella sería una plática corta pero que le ayudaría demasiado con la decisión que había tomado el día anterior — Si no hubieras conocido a Ashtoreth y yo volviera, ¿hubiera sucedido algo entre nosotros?

— Probablemente, mis sentimientos jamás se fueron hasta que conocí a tu hermana

— ¿La amas?

— Más que nada en el mundo, Gabriela

Sonrió, aquello era lo que necesitaba saber aunque a su corazón le doliera como si estuviera siendo apuñalado repetidas veces — ¿Me prometes que no la vas a lastimar, sunshine?

— Lo juro, Gabi — Aseguro, ese apodo traía a la memoria de ambos recuerdos pasados, recuerdos dónde su destino se había cruzado

— ¿Sabes?, me propusieron irme a Francia, van a abrir una nueva sucursal ahí y me quieren mandar a operar junto con algunos compañeros de trabajo

— ¿Y qué decidiste?, no vas a abandonar a tus hermanas así, ¿o sí? — Preguntó preocupado

Gabriela le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad — Siempre has pensado en los demás antes que de ti, Francis, y eso siempre me gustó de ti — Confesó — Te amo Francis, es algo que no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente y por eso he decidido irme, por qué me duele verte y saber que tus ojos ya no me miran a mí, que mi hermana pudo ver la grandiosa persona que eres y decidió amarte como lo hice yo tiempo atrás e irme a Francia me ayudara a buscar un nuevo propósito, a amarme a mi misma y, tal vez, encontrar el amor como lo has hecho tú

— Te voy a extrañar Gabriela

— Y yo a ti, sunshine — Admitió — Pero nos volveremos a ver y el día que vuelva te presentaré a la nueva Gabriela y ese día podremos ser amigos

— ¿Cuándo te irás?

— En la noche, me despediré de mis hermanas, no quiero que nadie me acompañe o me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado — Pidió

Francis asintió, ambos se levantaron sabiendo que la conversación había finalizado — Cuídate — Pidió y la castaña asintió, titubeó antes de abrazarla, ella correspondió aguantando el llanto.

— Cuidala por mí, es mi hermana y la quiero tanto como ella a mi

— No necesitas pedirlo, lo haré

En el momento que se separaron Gabriela salió de la casa sin decir más, sus destinos se volvían a separar pero ya no había dolor en sus corazones, Francis había curado su corazón con el tiempo y con el cariño de su familia y de la pelirroja; Gabriela había por fin dado el primer paso para olvidar aquél amor de antaño, sabiendo que aquello le dolía más de lo que parecía, quería ser feliz y para ello deseaba encontrar el amor a su propia persona.

En la noche, Gabriela se fue como una sombra, nadie le acompaño al aeropuerto como ella pidió, junto a sus maletas, una maceta con un rosal blanco se hallaba esperando la llegada a su nuevo hogar.

Francis, Ashtoreth y Beatriz no volvieron a ver a Gabriela en los próximos cinco años.


	45. Chapter 45

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_   
_We can do the tango just for two_

Veía aquél anillo con ilusión, tenía dos hermosos rubís en los ojos de la serpiente de plata que decoraba el anillo.

— Se ve hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Francis? — Pregunto a su acompañante el cual le dió una mirada rápida antes de asentir

Habían salido a comer pero, en el camino de regreso, esa joyería había llamado su atención y le fue imposible no ver los anillos de compromiso que había en los estantes, eran tan hermosos pero aquel anillo que le mostraba al albino era el que más le había gustado, como si estuviera susurrando a su oído que había sido hecho especialmente para ella.

— Se ve hermoso — Admitió por fin Francis quien, de reojo, vio el precio de este antes de alejarse del estante

Llevaban ya casi ocho años saliendo y Ashtoreth empezaba a pensar que, tal vez, Francis no quería casarse aún, aquello no le molestaría sino fuera por qué, cada noche desde hace dos meses, soñaba sobre su vida de casada con el albino.

— ¿Volvemos a casa? — Pregunto después de darle un último vistazo al anillo, despidiéndose en silencio de aquel anillo

— Claro, si gustas ve adelantandote, iré al baño — Sugirió señalando los baños que había a un par de metros suyos, asintió emprendiendo marcha a la parada de autobuses, no dirigió una mirada hacia atrás hasta diez minutos después que el albino caminaba hacia su dirección a paso tranquilo.

— Mañana se cumplen cinco años que se fue Gabriela, pensamos Beatriz y yo hacer una videollamada con ella, ¿quieres unirte?

— Oh querida, prefiero que hagan esa videollamada ustedes dos, ya sabes, una reunión de hermanas suena más razonable — Contesto Francis y ella asintió, no le resultaba aquello extraño pues en varias ocasiones este se había unido a las videollamadas que tenían con la menor de la familia

Ambos finalmente subieron en el autobús, primero llegaron a su parada, beso su mejilla antes de bajar y caminar los pocos metros que faltaban hacia su casa, dejó su sombrero y su saco en el perchero antes de ir a su habitación a darse un baño, el día soleado, sumado a su vestido oscuro y su sombrero, habían hecho que sudara levemente.

  
_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_   
_Be your valentino just for you_

_Oh love, oh lover boy_   
_What're doing tonight, hey, boy?_

Posterior a su baño, llamo a Beatriz — ¿Crees que Francis quiera algún día adoptar niños? — Fue la manera en que saludo a la mayor quien se hallaba viendo una película de terror, por los gritos que sonaban de fondo

— Si le insistes mucho, probablemente no — Bromeó la azabache — Yo digo que si tu le dices aquello, es más que probable que te dé una respuesta afirmativa a una negativa — Respondió con tanta seguridad que alguien podría pensar que era una adivina

— ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

— Demasiado bien, deberías venir el próximo viernes a cenar, pensaba hacer pastel de chocolate para ese día — Propuso

— Lo pensaré, hace dos semanas que no veo a mis sobrinos favoritos... y a mi pareja favorita — Aclaro y oyó las risas del novio de su hermana — ¿Lo tienes en altavoz?

— No, claro que no — Respondió de manera sarcástica su hermana — ¿O que dices tu, cariño?

— No, no tenemos altavoz — Le siguió la corriente su anterior abogado y ambos rieron

Negó entre risas, al final, Beatriz le había aceptado una cita hace tres años y habían empezado a salir, sus hijos de la azabache adoraban al abogado que les llevaba a ver películas en el cine y jugaba con ellos videojuegos de cuando en cuando.

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que se despidieron, vio una película que pasaban por un canal aleatorio y que le dió pereza cambiarle.

Termino dormida con la voz de Michael Sheen de fondo y no se despertó hasta que su alarma sonó para ir al trabajo.

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_   
_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

_Oh let me feel you heartbeat (grow faster faster)_   
_Oh can you feel my love heat_   
_Come on and sit on my hot seat of love_

— ¿Me podrías leer este cuento otra vez, hermano Francis? — Pidió Warlock quién había dejado su partida de Halo para extenderle el cuento de "Caperucita roja" al jardinero

— Claro, joven Warlock

A sus diez años, Ashtoreth había mostrado que era una gran niñera al mostrar a Warlock quién era amable con los empleados, inteligente y educado como no muchos jóvenes de su estatus y edad lo eran, se podría pavonear en las fiestas de los Dowling sino fuera por que los halagos se los daban a los padres del menor.

Ashtoreth veía como el azabache se acomodaba en el pasto, oyendo con atención el cuento que tantas veces le había leído el jardinero, con Francis siempre llevaba cuentos y libros de fantasía a la espera de que los leyera después de acabar de cortar el césped; con ella llevaba libros de terror y asesinatos.

— ¿Por qué siempre llevas esos libros con Francis? — Le pregunto una vez

— Por qué el hermano Francis es un ángel, a los angeles no se les puede dar libros malos — Respondió cuando tenía seis años, cuando aún era inocente y aquello seguiría toda su vida.

Dos horas y cuatro libros infantiles después, Warlock dormía a lado del albino con libertad, sabiendo que, con Francis, estaba seguro, como si fuera su ángel de la guarda.

— Se ha dormido, ángel

— Siempre hace eso cuando está en el jardín, creo que es una mala costumbre, querida

— Es un niño muy bueno, hemos hecho un gran trabajo — Confesó, nunca le había tocado cuidar a un niño por tanto tiempo, siempre se iba antes de que cumplieran edad para ir a la primaria, el haber estado esos años con Warlock le habían hecho demasiado feliz y esperaba estar un par de años más para el niño que cuido de bebé con el albino.

— El mejor niño de este mundo — Confesó Francis antes de levantarse de su lugar — Ashtoreth, quiero decirte algo importante

— ¿Sucede algo, ángel?

— Bueno, hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte

Cuando vio al albino arrodillarse supo que sucedía, el anillo de serpiente solo confirmo sus sospechas y, antes de que dijera palabra alguna, dió el "si" y corrió a abrazarlo

— Pensaba decírtelo de una manera más romántica, pero sentí que este era el mejor momento

— Lo es ángel, lo es — Admitió antes de llorar de felicidad, besaba sus cachetes con amor

Warlock veía aquello sonriente antes de aplaudir, asustando a la parejita — Me van a invitar, ¿verdad?

— Claro que si — Respondió Ashtoreth

— Sin ti no sucedería esto, joven Warlock — Aclaro Francis y el menor arqueo sus cejas sin entender que, años atrás, él había sido el causante de que ambos se enamorasen

— Debemos invitar a tu familia y a la mía — Dijo Ashtoreth

Ambos sabían lo que significaba aquello.

Gabriela volvería a Londres.

Y aquello no les molestaba en absoluto, es más, les alegraba ver nuevamente a la castaña.

Y alguien allá arriba y allá abajo celebraban como locos por aquello, pero también sufrían por qué el siguiente sería el último capítulo.


	46. Final

Comida, demasiada comida en una mesa; del otro lado, vino, palomitas y el control remoto.

En los dos sillones de terciopelo se hallaban dos banderitas, una con una carita sonriente y la otra con una carita enojada, dieron las ocho de la noche en punto y el Todopoderoso camino a paso rápido a sentarse en su sitio, segundos después una llamarada apareció con el de allá abajo quién se sentó de igual manera, ambos se sonrieron antes de que el Todopoderoso prendiera el televisor con el final de aquella novela que les había atrapado y claro, aquello no podía ser un final si no tenía la canción de Queen de fondo desde donde quedó el día de ayer.

_Oh, love, oh, lover boy_   
_What're doing tonight, hey, boy?_

Diez de la mañana, el avión había llegado a su destino, de este bajaban demasiadas personas, todas con diferentes puntos de llegada pero de ahí se distinguía a una mujer castaña de ojos violetas que caminaba tomada de la mano de un niño de nueve años, cabellos castaños y ojos azules, ese niño se llamaba Adam y era el hijo adoptivo de Gabriela.

— ¿Conoceré a mis tías y al esposo de mi tía? — Preguntaba con emoción mal disimulada, su acento era todo menos francés y aquello se debía a escuchar tanto tiempo el acento londinense de su madre para optarlo como suyo.

— Claro, vas a conocer a todos — Prometió la castaña mientras alzaba su mano en la espera de un taxi

— ¿Habrá niños con los cuales jugar?

— Bueno, está el hijo menor de mi hermana Beatriz, podrías jugar con él — Sugirió, la verdad no recordaba cuántos años tenía el menor de los hijos de su hermana mayor pero no debía tener más de diez, ¿o tal vez tenía quince?

Adam asintió y ambos subieron al taxi en dirección a la casa de su hermana Ashtoreth.

La conocía muy bien, debía estar muy sonriente y presumiendole a Beatriz su vestido.

Sonrió de solo pensar aquello, quería verlos, a sus hermanas y a Francis, y cumplir su promesa.

_Write my letter, feel much better_   
_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

Claro, estaba muy equivocada, demasiado equivocada.

En la casa de Ashtoreth, la pelirroja daba vueltas frente a su espejo, viendo cómo le quedaba desde todos los ángulos aquel vestido que había comprado para su boda, no era tan ostentoso como se esperaba de alguien como ella, sino más bien, un vestido sencillo de mangas largas, se había arreglado sus cabellos rojizos en una trenza, Beatriz se hallaba sentada en su cama, esperando que dejara de verse en el espejo para poder maquillarla.

Se notaba a leguas el nerviosismo que tenía, aún así, sonreía tanto que el Sol se opacaba ante ella.

Finalmente se sentó en la silla que había llevado Beatriz y está empezó a trabajar, nada extravagante, solo un poco de rímel en los ojos y labial, tal vez un poco de rubor en las mejillas pálidas de la pelirroja para que se lucieran.

— ¿Gabriela te ha dicho algo? — Preguntó Beatriz, Ashtoreth negó, después de mandarle la invitación hace unos días está no había respondido si vendría o no, aún así algo le decía que vendría.

Y, claro, aquello fue totalmente acertado cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de un portazo.

— ¡Ya llegó su hermana favorita! — Exclamó Gabriela sonriente, ambas vieron con emoción a la menor de la familia — Y vine con un nuevo integrante

Y Adam se asomo de la espalda de Gabriela con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos azules brillaban al ver a sus tías — Hola — Saludó y ambas hermanas gritaron de emoción

Su hermana y su sobrino Adam había venido a la boda de Ashtoreth, nada podía salir mal.

_When I'm not with you_   
_Think of you always, I miss you (I miss those long hot summer nights)_

— Entonces, ¿qué tal Francia? — Preguntó Beatriz mientras pintaba las uñas de Ashtoreth

— Precioso, tengo una casa cerca de la Torre Eiffel, un trabajo excelente y Adam es un niño muy bueno — Respondió con alegría mientras se terminaba de arreglar su cabello

— Pareciera que se adapto muy bien a tu estilo de vida, Gabriela — Admitió entre risas la pelirroja, Gabriela le dió un codazo divertida

— Ustedes no perdieron el tiempo mientras estuve ausente, Beatriz ya tiene un novio y tu te vas a casar, se nota que cuán más viejas más apuradas están — Se burló y ambas hermanas mayores le aventaron cojines a la cara — ¡Mi cabello! — Dramatizó

— Vamos, apúrense que ya es tarde — Les reprochó Beatriz al ver la hora, tenían quince minutos para llegar a la iglesia donde estarían ya todos los invitados — Voy a prender el auto, ayúdale a ponerse el velo, Gabriela — Pidió

— Lo que digas Beatriz

Apenas se fue la azabache, Gabriela tomo el velo y lo acomodo con cuidado en la cabeza de Ashtoreth

— Felicidades Ashtoreth, pronto te vas a casar con Francis

— Gracias por venir, Gabriela, me alegra que hayas venido a mi boda

— Jamás me perdería la boda de mis dos personas favoritas, claro, no vayas a pensar que me voy a robar al novio... Soy muy feliz ahora

— No dudo aquello, hermana

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza antes de salir de la habitación, Gabriela le hizo señas a Adam quien veía la televisión, este le tomo la mano y todos se subieron al auto de Beatriz, un auto de color azul oscuro que había sido de su esposo y que ahora le pertenecía.

— A la boda se ha dicho — Hablo Beatriz pisando el acelerador, los tres presentes se agarraron de sus asientos.

Probablemente morirían ese día si Beatriz no se fijaba en los altos.

_When I'm not with you_   
_Think of me always, I love you love you_

Se veía al espejo con una sonrisa en sus labios, a lado suyo, su padre levantaba ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, le alegra tanto que él siguiera para verlo casarse.

— Como quisiera que tu madre te viera ahora, Francis, a punto de casarte

— Yo también quisiera eso, papá

— Se que ella nos esta mirando desde allá arriba y está muy feliz, hijo

Francis sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y abrazarlo con cariño, oh, ¿cómo podría alguien siquiera olvidarse de un padre como el suyo?, claramente él no.

— Vamos Francis, ya es hora — Llamo Lucius quien venía con su hijo

— Es cierto, no quiero ser impuntual en mi propia boda

Su sobrino empujó con cuidado la silla de ruedas del mayor de los presentes, dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

— No vayas a arrepentirte, hermanito — Bromeó

— No lo haría, Ashtoreth es lo que quiero en mi vida

— Eso espero por qué no quiero enojarme con otra mujer que te abandoné — Bromeó — Vamos, Michelle quiere tomarnos fotos de recuerdo

— Claro

Y ambos salieron a dónde se hallaba su cuñada con su teléfono, les tomaron varias fotos antes de que subieran al auto que había rentado Lucius, ¿la razón?, nadie la sabía, Lucius era extraño

_Hey boy where did you get it from?_   
_Hey boy where did you go?_

La iglesia de " **Our** **Lady of the Assumption and Saint Gregory** " se hallaba en silencio, de lado izquierdo se hallaban los dos hijos de Beatriz y su pareja; del lado derecho, se hallaban Michelle y su hijo.

Y en la banca detrás suyo se hallaba la señora Dowling y su hijo Warlock, quien había insistido tanto que finalmente lo llevaron a la boda de su niñera y el jardinero, en sus manos reposaban los anillos; obviamente Ashtoreth y Francis pidieron que el niño fuera el que les diera los anillos.

Minutos después, llegaron los empleados de la casa Dowling que se alternaron en las bancas que había restantes, de tal manera que no se vieran vacías las bancas de ninguno de los dos lados.

Francis esperaba en el altar, sus padrinos no eran más que su padre y su hermano mayor, veía fijamente la puerta, ya habían pasado quince minutos y su prometida no aparecía, cualquiera pensaría que, nuevamente, sería plantado el albino pero apareció Adam tirando flores y detrás suyo se hallaba la novia y sus dos hermanas.

El aire que tenía contenido en su ser desapareció en el momento que vio a Ashtoreth; estaba hermosa, tan hermosa como el día que le vio con otros ojos.

— Persona la tardanza, Beatriz quería un hotdog y termino peleándose con el dueño del puesto — Se disculpó Ashtoreth una vez llegó a lado suyo

— Aquello ya no importa, estás aquí

Y el padre aclaro su voz antes de iniciar la ceremonia que uniría la vida de ambos.

_I learned my passion_   
_In the good old fashioned school of lover_ _boys_

— Y yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia — Y con aquellas palabras finalizo la ceremonia.

Francis levanto el velo y, antes de decir algo, la pelirroja lo beso, beso que correspondió mientras en la iglesia todos aplaudían como si fuera una obra de teatro.

— Te amo Francis

— Y yo te amo a ti Ashtoreth

— ¿De aquí hasta el fin del mundo?

— De aquí hasta el fin del mundo

Gabriela sonreía al igual que Beatriz, mientras que Beatriz le pasaba un billete de cien libras a la castaña, cinco años, ¿quién pensaría que se tardarían tanto?, Beatriz pensaba que tardarían menos de tres años.

Y ahora, no sonaba mal ir a dónde se realizaría la fiesta y comer hasta reventar, pensaban ambas hermanas antes de seguir a la feliz pareja con sus familiares.

Antes de salir, Lucius le hizo una seña a Gabriela quien se acercó a la familia de su ex-prometido.

— Tiempo sin verte, Gabriela

— Tu hijo tenía cinco años si mal no recuerdo — Admitió viendo al menor de los Fell

— Francis nos contó todo, espero y estes bien — Tomo la palabra Michelle y asintió, la familia de Francis siempre había sido el sueño que ella tenía de una familia, padres que le amarán y hermanos inseparables, aunque sus hermanas si estaban en ello

— Gracias por no tenerme resentimientos, les juro que no me meteré en la vida de ellos dos, son mi hermana y mi amigo

— Lo mismo decimos para ti, la última vez deje varios mensajes horribles en tu teléfono — Admitió Lucius antes de empujar la silla de ruedas de su padre y salir de la iglesia con Michelle a lado suyo

— Cuidese — Se despidió el sobrino de Francis antes de seguir a sus padres, Gabriela sonrió, la verdad esperaba algún grito o grosería pero le alegraba saber que todo estaba bien con la familia Fell.

Ahora, quería ver a la pareja de casados quienes se debían hallar afuera tomándose fotos.

Y, en efecto, Francis y Ashtoreth se hallaban tomándose fotos a las afueras de la iglesia, la sonrisa que portaba cada uno no podría ser borrada con nada.

— Espero que haya pay de postre, ángel

— Claro que las habrá, vamos, no hay fiesta si no están los que la organizaron — Bromeó

_Dining at the ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_   
_(One two three four five six seven eight nine o'clock)_   
_I will pay the bill you taste the_ _wine_

— Y ahora, lo que todos esperábamos, ¡el baile de nuestra pareja! — Hablaba Beatriz quien ya se había pasado con las copas, aún faltaba decir el discurso y comerse aquél pastel de chocolate.

Francis, quien se hallaba comiendo un pedazo de pay fue jalado por la pelirroja

— Vamos Francis, me debes este baile desde hace años — Le recordó y el albino sonrió, de acomodaron al centro de la pista, Ashtoreth abrazo del cuello al más bajo y este la abrazo de la cintura.

¿Quién mejor que Queen para ser la canción que bailarían?

— Mamá, estoy aburrido — Llamo Adam a la castaña quien grababa aquel baile

— Ve a buscar algún niño con quién jugar, Adam — Le sugirió y Adam asintió antes de buscar a alguien pero no encontraba a nadie, todos eran adultos que se hallaban platicando o viendo el baile.

Hasta que finalmente hallo a alguien que atrajo su atención, era un chico de su edad quien se hallaba viendo el baile en un rincón del salón, se acercó a paso rápido, si tenía suerte este querría jugar

— Hola, me llamo Adam

— ¿Necesitas algo, Adam?

— Bueno, no hay nadie con quien jugar y quería saber si... ¿te gustaba jugar monopoly?

Warlock fijo su vista en dónde se hallaban bailando su niñera y su jardinero antes de volver su vista al chico enfrente suyo — Claro, vamos a jugar al minopilo

— Monopoly

— Eso dije

_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_   
_Just take me back to yours that will be fine, come on and get it_

— ¡Hola a todos!, espero y se la estén pasando bien — Hablaba Beatriz quien reía de cuando en cuando — Quiero darle mis mejores deseos a este par que hoy ha unido sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, todos los que estamos aquí presentes estamos muy felices por su boda, aunque se tardaron mucho en concretar aquello, ¡perdí cien libras por ustedes! — Y con aquello, su hijo mayor la bajo con ayuda del novio de la azabache

— Disculpen a mi hermana, está demasiado feliz — Hablo ahora Gabriela — Retomando lo que dijo Beatriz, de parte de la familia Crowley les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, que sean muy felices juntos y que sigan demostrándose su amor todos los días de su vida, los amamos

Apenas bajo Gabriela, le tocó a Lucius subir — Buenas noches a todos los presentes, debo admitir que me es grato que mi hermano meno se haya casado con alguien que lo ama de la misma manera y que estará para él en las buenas y en las malas, espero que duren para toda la vida y que sean muy felices, estamos muy orgullosos de lo que eres hoy día Francis y les deseamos lo mejor de lo mejor

Con las palabras de los hermanos de ambos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, habían sorprendido sus palabras y les habían conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

— ¡Y ahora, vamos a comer ese rico pastel! — Grito Lucius dando inicio a la fiesta que se daría después de que la pareja se fuera a su nuevo hogar.

_Ooh love ooh lover boy_   
_(And there it goes again, just like good old-fashion lover boys)_   
_What're you doing tonight, hey, boy?_

Bajaron del auto de Lucius que les hizo señas de suerte antes de seguir su ruta, Francis cargaba a su pelirroja esposa que le abrazaba del cuello.

Reían, probablemente por el alcohol que habían consumido, mayormente la pelirroja, pero habían consumido de todos modos.

— Felicidades, señor Francis, es un hombre casado *urp* — Reía Ashtoreth

— Gracias señorita Ashtoreth, no sabe que feliz soy de casarme — Le siguió la corriente — Usted ya también es una mujer casada

— Oh sí, me casa con un tal Francis, ¡que locura!, se llama cómo usted

— Si, una locura

Ambos entraron a la casa que fue cerrada con seguro, tal vez subirían a dormir como la pareja de casados que eran.

— ¿Sabe, señor Francis?, usted me encanta — Confesó Ashtoreth jalandole de su corbata y juntando sus labios, Francis correspondió sin hacerse del rogar, lo que sucedió aquella noche debía ser más que obvio.

Aunque no lo sabían, probablemente Ashtoreth tendría el vientre más abultado en dos o tres meses más.

No sé sabía.

La vida era demasiado curiosa para saberlo.

_Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight_   
_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_


	47. Epilogo

Francis despertó con los rayos del sol, a lado suyo se hallaba la pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió antes de levantarse de la cama, colocarse sus pantuflas y salir de la habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Preparo huevos estrellados con un poco de tocino, colocó el pan en la tostadora y empezó a hacer el jugo de naranja.

Cuando se hallaba colocando el último vaso de jugo de naranja, su hijo mayor bajo.

John había heredado la hermosa cabellera de Ashtoreth y, junto con sus ojos azules, había terminado siendo la envidia de algunos jóvenes de su instituto.

— Buenos días papá — Saludo ayudándole a colocar los cubiertos, ya se hallaba vestido para ir al instituto como todos los lunes — Sandra ya se está vistiendo

— Gracias hijo, ve desayunando, voy a llamar a tu madre para que baje a desayunar antes de ir a cuidar a Ethan

— Ya le llamé papá, siéntate a comer, creo que nos faltan girasoles, mamá tiro los últimos por qué se secaron

Francis sonrió sentándose en su asiento, el mayor de sus hijos se sentó enfrente suyo, minutos después bajo su hija, Sandra tenía los cabellos castaños, del mismo color que los de su fallecido padre y ojos azules, la menor era alguien curiosa cómo su madre.

— Buenos días papá, mamá ya viene — Aviso antes de sentarse a lado de su hermano

— Gracias por avisarme, mi niña

Y, tal cual dijo, Ashtoreth bajo instantes después, beso la nuca de sus dos hijos y luego beso la mejilla del albino antes de sentarse — Apuren sus bocas que no quiero que lleguen tarde a clases — Advirtió antes de sonreír — Buenos días, por cierto

— Buenos días mamá — Hablaron al unisono

Posterior al desayuno, ambos menores lavaron sus platos (costumbre que les había implementado la pelirroja para que fueran más responsables), tomaron sus mochilas y sus desayunos que les había hecho el albino, se despidieron de ambos padres y se fueron de la mano a tomar el autobús escolar.

— ¿A qué hora debes ir a cuidar a Ethan, querida?

— A las nueve, ¿y tú a podar ese césped?

— A las nueve de igual manera, debo ir por algo querida, ¿puedes...?

— ¿guardar las cosas?, claro que sí, ángel

— Te amo

— No más que yo

Y con ello Francis salió, camino diez minutos hasta llegar a su establecimiento favorito.

— Buenos días señor Francis, ¿un rosal?

— Buenos días Anthony, en esta ocasión quisiera girasoles

— A la orden — Hablo el pelirrojo antes de ir a la parte trasera donde tenía los girasoles y varias plantas más

Anthony J Crowley, no era ningún familiar de Ashtoreth, el joven era nacido de Escocia y había llegado hace diez años a Londres, diez años que, sin falta, entregaba rosales a su esposa.

— Serían dos libras, señor Francis.

— Gracias, ten un buen día — Pago y se retiró con la nueva adquisición para su esposa quien, apenas lo vio con aquel girasol, se rió.

— Eres un caso, ángel mío

— Pero así me amas, ¿no?

— Si, te amo demasiado.

Su vida tal vez no sería un cuento de hadas, pero eran felices así, si alguien le preguntaba a Ashtoreth si cambiaría su vida por algo mejor, ella los golpearía antes de decirles que Francis era lo mejor de su vida; si alguien le preguntaba a Francis lo mismo, este les ignoraria antes de volver a casa con la pelirroja, por qué era más que obvio que jamás cambiaría su vida si Ashtoreth no estaba con él.

Tiro sus palomitas mientras soltaba en llanto, el de a lado suyo sollozaba mientras comía Pringles, probablemente ese día lloveria

Había acabado.

— Ahora les mandaré una pandemia por hacerme llorar

— Wey, no

— Wey, si

Y con ello, una nueva discusión empezó entre ese par tan particular mientras que Freddy Mercury les veía a través de sus lentes de corazón, a lado suyo, Óscar Wilde se sonaba la nariz conmovido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a todos los que leyeron este fanfic, les agradezco demasiado que hayan estado en cada etapa de este fanfic, leyendo y algunos hasta comentando, sin ustedes no hubiéramos terminado este fanfic.
> 
> Espero y haya cumplido sus expectativas.
> 
> Los amo y espero verlos en otros fanfics


End file.
